NARUMI
by Kirikaze-chan
Summary: Naruto¡Fem (Narumi) ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Naruto fuera una chica? Todo sería diferente ¿Verdad? Descubre todo lo que puede pasar con solo cambiar de sexo al personaje principal
1. Prologo

Hola, soy una nueva escritora (Por favor no sean demasiado crueles conmigo) en esta página y bueno, he decidido subir mi primera historia.

**Primero que nada esta historia también está subida en **__** a nombre de Kirikaze (Que soy yo misma) en el próximo capítulo pondré la advertencia en para que nadie piense que es un plagio.**

**Urgente**: Lee las advertencias. Los personajes y escenarios además de algunos acontecimientos de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los he tomado prestados para escribir esta historia.

**Advertencias**: _Lemon_ (No se todavía si pondré el lemon en sí, pero si habrán pequeños y grandes roces, besos y esas cosas) _Occ_ (No lo sé muy bien la verdad, pero Naru es una chica y bueno su personalidad será un poco diferente, al igual que el resto de los personajes, después de todo no sé como reaccionarían los verdaderos, solo Kishimoto-Sama lo sabría) _Cannon_ (No en toda la historia ya que como Naru es una chica pues no será lo mismo, sino sería muy aburrido) y puede que haya más, si no has visto una que claramente está por favor comunícamelo.

¡Disfruten de la lectura!

¡Gracias por leer!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Qué hubiera pasado si Naruto fuera una chica?

Todo sería diferente ¿Verdad?

Descubre todo lo que puede pasar con solo cambiar de sexo al personaje principal

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Prologo**_

Minato observo al bebé rubio en sus brazos por última vez, ella era tan hermosa, él deseaba que ella fuera tratada como una heroína, porque ella les había salvado la vida a todos, pero muy en el fondo sabía que no sería así, sabía que en el corazón de los aldeanos había una gran oscuridad que afloraría contra su pequeña y él no podría hacer nada por ella porque estaría muerto para entonces.

-Mi pequeña…debes buscar la felicidad siempre, aunque estés muriendo de sufrimiento, yo siempre…siempre estaré contigo-murmuro besando la frente del bebé mientras lo posaba delicadamente en un pequeño altar rodeado de velas, la niña-como si supiera lo que estaba a punto de pasar-sonrío a su padre por última vez diciéndole con este gesto que ella siempre lo querría.

Minato cerró los ojos mientras realizaba el sello dejando el futuro de su pequeña Narumi en manos del destino, rogando porque no fuera tan malo como pensaba.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Una pequeña ojiazul de largos cabellos rubios se arrastraba por la calle, otra vez había recibido una incomprensible paliza a manos de los aldeanos, ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer eso? ¿Que había hecho? No lo sabía y aquello la mataba lentamente, porque estaba segura que fuera lo que fuere debía de ser realmente malo para merecer este calvario, sobretodo cada 10 de Octubre, el día en que nació, el día en el que un gran zorro atacó la aldea de la hoja, el día en que sus peores pesadillas se hacían realidad.

Llegó después de mucho arrastrarse a una pequeña colina, la subió con mucho esfuerzo y se dejó rodar hacía abajo para así esconderse de los aldeanos.

-Na…-susurro alguien en la oscuridad, la pequeña rubia se sobresalto dando un pequeño saltó hacía atrás que la hizo gemir de dolor, enseguida, sin fijarse quien era esa persona coloco sus manos sobre su rostro suplicando porque no le hiciera daño.

-Por favor…-rogo mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, no aguantaría otra paliza, no hoy…ya había recibido cinco y los aldeanos continuaban buscándola.

Ella no entendía porque los aldeanos se ponían tan furiosos cada 10 de Octubre, normalmente solían ignorarla sin hacerle ningún daño, pero cuando el fatídico día llegaba todos tomaban cualquier cosa que sirviera de arma y comenzaban "La caza del demonio" así solían llamarle a ese suplicio que ellos consideraban un juego.

-Shh…- silencio aquella voz retirándole las manos de la cara, Narumi abrió sus ojos azules contemplando a la persona que la había asustado.

-Itachi…-susurro abalanzándose sobre el azabache para refugiarse en sus brazos-¿Dónde estabas? Te busque…pero…y ellos-la pequeña rubia de apenas 7 años lloraba mientras intentaba hablar claramente, pero ambas cosas no le salían a la misma vez.

-Shh…lo siento, estaba de misión-se disculpó el azabache de 12 años meciendo a la pequeña en sus brazos, fue en ese momento que Narumi se dio cuenta del aspecto de Itachi, sus ropas estaban completamente destrozadas y el liquido carmesí de la sangre manchaba la piel de porcelana del azabache convirtiendo su sola visión en el infierno en vida.

-¿Qué…misión?-preguntó la rubia acurrucándose en los brazos del chico al que consideraba su hermano mayor, su Sensei y su mejor amigo.

Cuando ella tenía apenas 3 años conoció a Itachi, él la había salvado de una turba de aldeanos enloquecidos y desde entonces habían sido amigos, ella le había contado su sueño para el futuro "_Quiero ser Hokage_" y él le había preguntado porque "_Porque quiero que todos me reconozcan, quiero que todos me miren como a una más y no como a un demonio al que deben eliminar...No soy un demonio_" e Itachi había decidió entrenarla desde entonces, era un Sensei estricto que no aceptaba errores, a pesar de eso Narumi jamás se reveló porque ella estaba luchando para forjarse un futuro y aunque solo tuviera 3 años en aquel momento podía entenderlo a la perfección.

Ella jamás le había tocado un solo cabello a un inocente, podía defenderse de la turba de aldeanos, pero…no sería justo, ella no quería hacerle daño a nadie y jamás se lo haría a menos que esa persona se lo mereciera.

-Escúchame bien Naru…esta es la última vez que nos vemos-susurro el Uchiha, Narumi se incorporo de pronto observándole.

-¿Po…porque?

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones, mañana te enteraras…-murmuro Itachi, lo había hecho, había cumplido su misión…había acabado con todo su clan, los había masacrado completamente y la sangre en su ropa era prueba de ello, él sí que era un demonio, él si se merecía la muerte, merecía morir por condenar a su hermano a sufrir toda su vida- debes ser fuerte, no te dejes pisotear, demuéstrales a todo el mundo que no eres un demonio, demuéstrales que eres Narumi Uzumaki la futura Hokage de la villa de la hoja, te estaré vigilando pequeña-la pequeña se aferro a la ropa ensangrentada del Uchiha negándose a soltarlo.

-No me dejes por favor-suplicó mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, sin Itachi volvería a la soledad y al dolor, estaba segura de que sin el caería en el abismo y no lograría salir nunca.

-Lo siento Naru, pero un ángel como tú no merece manchar su pureza estando con un demonio como yo, vive y cumple todos tus objetivos, sé feliz y por favor cuida de mi hermano…te encargo a Sasuke, mi pequeño ángel-susurro Itachi besándole la cabeza Narumi quiso gritar y retenerlo consigo para siempre, pero antes de que digiera nada un golpe seco en su nuca la había dejado inconsciente.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

5 años después

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La aldea de la hoja estaba en paz ese día, los pájaros cantaban como de costumbre produciendo una hermosa melodía mientras los aldeanos se levantaban para comenzar con su día abriendo sus negocios y partiendo a sus trabajos todo parecía estar perfectamente bien hasta que…

-NARUMI-se oyó un fuerte gritó que sonó más a un gruñido, en ese mismo instante una ojiazul con largos cabellos rubios pasó corriendo con un par de sandalias ninja en su mano, detrás de ella se apreciaba un aura oscura y mortal que era acompañada por un chico de cabellos azabaches y ojos negros: Sasuke Uchiha el chico más serio y arrogante de la aldea corría detrás de Narumi por un par de sandalias. La chica rubia reía a carcajadas mientras esquivaba postes y vayas.

-VUELVE AQUÍ RUBIA OXIGENADA-gritó el Uchiha estirando un brazo para tomar la punta de los cabellos de la rubia, pero antes de que los tocara la rubia aumento su velocidad escapándose nuevamente.

-NO SE ME DA LA GANA TEME-contesto la rubia sin parar su risa dirigiéndose al puente.

-USURATONKICHI, CUANDO TE PILLE TE VAS A ENTERAR DE LO QUE VALE UN PEINE

-12 CON 50-contesto la rubia aumentando el volumen de sus carcajadas, los aldeanos fruncían el ceño cuando veían pasar a la rubia y más de uno intento ponerle la zancadilla, pero la niña era demasiado hábil como para caer en algo así.

Narumi llegó al puente y se detuvo alzando las sandalias, Sasuke se detuvo delante de ella dejando ver sus píes descalzos, había estado durmiendo tranquilamente en el tejado de su edificio hasta que la rubia le había quitado los zapatos y se había largado corriendo y riendo como una loca.

-Devuélvemelas si no quieres que te calcine hasta los huesos-murmuro fríamente.

-Inténtalo si puedes Uchiha-retó la rubia sentándose en la baranda del puente, el Uchiha harto de la persecución unió sus manos comenzando a hacer sellos para finalmente soplar por su boca expulsando una gran bola de fuego.

-Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu-la gran bola de fuego se dirigió a Narumi con precisión, pero la rubia consiguió esquivarla abalanzándose sobre el Uchiha consiguiendo así que este tropezara y que ambos cayeran por la barandilla directos al pequeño lago que había bajo el puente.

Narumi había caído sobre Sasuke empapándose completamente, su falda naranja estaba completamente flácida cayendo sobre sus muslos, su camiseta se había pegado completamente a su cuerpo dejando ver sus curvas de mujer. Era algo extraño, pero desde que Narumi había cumplido sus 10 años, su cuerpo había empezado a cambiar, sus piernas anteriormente delgadas por la falta de comida saludable se habían hecho más musculosas aunque sin exagerar al igual que sus brazos, su vientre había quedado completamente plano y aquel extraño tatuaje que se dibujaba de vez en cuando en él se había hecho permanente ya no desaparecía como antes, y lo más extraño era que sus pechos, se habían…agrandado bastante sobre todo para una niña de su edad, a Narumi le resultaba bastante molesto este hecho ya que su espalda solía dolerle mucho y sus pechos siempre estorbaban en alguna de sus travesuras, además le resultaba bastante vergonzoso ir a la tienda y pedir un sujetador de tremenda talla, la dependienta solía mirarla durante largos minutos antes de bajar su vista a sus pechos y asentir con la cabeza.

El agua cubría los cuerpos de ambos mientras se miraban a los ojos atentamente, Narumi le sonrío al Uchiha con suficiencia antes de que una carcajada escapara de su boca.

-Jajajaja

-¿De qué te ríes?-preguntó Sasuke irritado-¡Estamos así por tu culpa!

-Es que…-intentaba hablar la rubia mientras se levantaba de encima del Uchiha y se limpiaba alguna lágrima que había escapado de sus ojos a causa de la risa-tendrías que haber visto tu cara…jajaja

-No le veo la gracia Dobe… ¡Y devuélveme mis zapatos!-exclamo arrebatándole las sandalias ninja de las manos con un tirón.

-Pues claro que no…¡Eres un amargado! Si no te molestara estarías todos los días refunfuñando como un abuelete jubilado

-¿A quién le dices abuelete? ¡Tetona!-exclamo el Uchiha en un arranque de furia.

-¿Qué me has llamado Uchiha bastardo? Seré tetona, pero bien que te gusta-devolvió el insulto la rubia poniéndose de pie y enfrentándose al Uchiha.

-Tsk-dijo el Uchiha retirando el rostro, siempre terminaban con lo mismo, él le decía "tetona" y ella "pero bien que te gusta", pero que quería que le hiciera, tenía doce años y muchas hormonas, lo raro sería que no le gustara aunque Naru era como una hermana para él, jamás sería capaz de mirarla de esa forma aunque la aldea completa pensara lo contrario, todos los aldeanos, incluso el Hokage se creía que ellos dos estaban liados.

Sasuke había conocido a Narumi durante el funeral de su familia, mientras él estaba triste y solo ante las tumbas de sus padres y los aldeanos le ofrecían sus condolencias ella había aparecido y al contrario que todo el mundo le había mirado largo rato hasta sonreírle y ofrecerle su mano, no le había dicho "siento tu perdida" y aquello había bastado para que Sasuke la observara largo rato, obviamente rechazo su mano, en aquel momento quería venganza quería matar a su hermano y no le importaba en absoluto aquella chica, pero ella no paró de insistir, le seguía todos los días y a todas horas, era peor que sus Fangirls y finalmente después de una batalla con unos estúpidos ninjas deseosos de terminar con el último miembro del clan Uchiha había aceptado, ella era una muy buena ninja y había aceptado entrenarlo a cambio de su amistad, Sasuke estaba seguro de que aquella había sido la mejor decisión que había tomado en toda su corta vida.

Desde entonces eran inseparables y poco a poco Narumi consiguió romper en mil pedazos todas sus defensas, ella era la única con la que Sasuke se comportaba como un niño de su edad y para Narumi, Sasuke era el único con el que ella se comportaba como una niña de su edad, normalmente solía ser infantil sí, pero un poco más fría, porque Sasuke sabía que la aldea completa la odiaba.

-Aja, así que reconoces que te gustan-dijo mohosamente Narumi sonriendo insinuante

-Yo no he dicho eso

-Pero te has cayado…

-¿Y qué?-preguntó con frialdad fingida, Narumi le sonrío más ampliamente observando por primera vez un reloj y quedándose completamente paralizada.

-Miarda

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa Dobe?

-¡Llegamos tarde!-gritó tomando al Uchiha del brazo para correr hacía la academia, Sasuke suspiro, hoy tenían su examen para Gennin y llegaban tarde "Que bien" exclamo sarcásticamente en su fuero interno, esto no podía ser peor.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Qué les pareció?

Subiré los capítulos (Al menos hasta e rápidamente ya que esta historia también esta subida en y está hasta el capitulo 7 u 8)

¡Comenten!

Gracias por leer


	2. Capitulo uno: Un beso y un examen

Hola, soy una nueva escritora (Por favor no sean demasiado crueles conmigo) en esta página y bueno, he decidido subir mi primera historia.

**Primero que nada esta historia también está subida en **_**otra página**_** a nombre de Kirikaze (Que soy yo misma) en el próximo capítulo pondré la advertencia en esa otra página para que nadie piense que es un plagio.**

**Urgente**: Lee las advertencias. Los personajes y escenarios además de algunos acontecimientos de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los he tomado prestados para escribir esta historia.

**Advertencias**: _Lemon_ (No se todavía si pondré el lemon en sí, pero si habrán pequeños y grandes roces, besos y esas cosas) _Occ_ (No lo sé muy bien la verdad, pero Naru es una chica y bueno su personalidad será un poco diferente, al igual que el resto de los personajes, después de todo no sé como reaccionarían los verdaderos, solo Kishimoto-Sama lo sabría) _Cannon_ (No en toda la historia ya que como Naru es una chica pues no será lo mismo, sino sería muy aburrido) y puede que haya más, si no has visto una que claramente está por favor comunícamelo.

¡Disfruten de la lectura!

¡Gracias por leer!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Qué hubiera pasado si Naruto fuera una chica?

Todo sería diferente ¿Verdad?

Descubre todo lo que puede pasar con solo cambiar de sexo al personaje principal

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Capitulo uno:**__Un beso y un examen_

Sasuke y Narumi corrían por la aldea a gran velocidad directos a la academia, llegarían tarde…

-Esto es tú culpa Dobe-iba refunfuñando Sasuke-Si no me hubieras quitado los zapatos…

-Si no fueras tan amargado nada de esto hubiera sucedido, ¡Es tu culpa!-exclamo Narumi, a ambos se le iluminaron los ojos cuando divisaron la academia a tres kilómetros de distancia, aumentaron su velocidad consiguiendo llegar justo cuando el timbre anunciaba la entrada de los alumnos.

Sasuke adopto su mirada fría y su pose de "Soy-mejor que tú" mientras Narumi sonreía juguetonamente y caminaba detrás del Uchiha hacía su aula.

Al momento de entrar todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia ellos, las chicas prácticamente babearon por Sasuke y fulminaron con la mirada a su actual "novia", Narumi suspiro y las pasó de largo sin importarle el hecho ¿De dónde habrían sacado que ellos dos eran…? Ah sí, ellos dos lo habían acordado.

Los chicos miraron atentamente a Narumi de arriba abajo parándose en sus atributos femeninos y la chica repentinamente se sintió desnuda, era por eso mismo que lo habían acordado, las chicas morían por Sasuke y los chicos por Narumi así que para mantenerse a salvo de sus Fans, habían inventado una relación aunque ahora los dos eran acechados de muerte por los fans del contrario, pero eso era mejor que ser acosado continuamente, todos sabían que si llegaban a besar o manosear a cualquiera de los dos, recibirían un castigo peor que la muerte de parte de Narumi o Sasuke.

Los dos se sentaron uno al lado del otro cerca de la ventana sin prestarle la menor importancia a las miradas que les dedicaban ambos sexos, ya estaban acostumbrados, sí, puede que la aldea completa odiara a Narumi, pero nadie negaba que fuera una chica muy hermosa, la más hermosa de su generación seguida por Hinata, Ino y finalmente Sakura.

-Buenos días Naru-chan-saludo Kiba sonriéndole a Narumi, la chica le sonrío angelicalmente consiguiendo así que al de marcas rojas se le ruborizara el rostro por completo.

-Buenos días para ti también Kiba-kun-respondió la rubia sin ser consciente de lo que les provocaba a los compañeros de su clase, sabía que llamaba la atención, pero creía que no era para tanto, Sasuke a su lado frunció el ceño "Babosos" pensó atrayendo a Narumi hacía sí, ella era como su hermana y para estos temas era demasiado inocente, debía protegerla de esa inocencia antes de que terminara mal, él era consciente de las miradas que le dedicaban los varones a Narumi…como si se la quisieran comer.

En ese momento la puerta corrediza se abrió revelando a su Sensei Iruka quien entro muy sonriente, sus alumnos-por fin, después de tantos esfuerzos-se graduarían, estaba tan contento, sobre todo con su pequeña Narumi, ella había podido progresar muchísimo aunque aún así no era muy buena, pero lo intentaba, lo que Iruka no sabía era que Narumi ocultaba sus habilidades conscientemente intentando oculta el hecho de que una vez tuvo un entrenador, un Uchiha, el asesino Uchiha y el hecho de que no era Sasuke quien la entrenaba a ella como todos pensaban sino ella quien entrenaba al Uchiha.

-Buenos días chicos

-Buenos días Iruka Sensei-respondieron los alumnos mientras Iruka sonreía.

-Hoy chicos, es el día más importante de sus vidas, hoy después de tanto sacrificio sus entrenamientos van a dar sus frutos….hoy tienen la oportunidad de convertirse por fin en ninjas de esta villa, les deseo mucha suerte a todos chicos, estoy muy orgulloso de todos ustedes-Y habiendo dicho su discurso el Sensei abandono el salón dejando en su lugar a Mizuki el examinador.

-Buenos días chicos, el examen es bastante simple solo tienen que realizar un par de técnicas básicas y serán Gennin, por supuesto que su Sensei estará aquí, pero fue por las Badanas así que mientras tanto les explicare las técnicas necesarias para pasar el examen-explico el hombre de cabello blanco y profundos ojos negros, comenzó a hablar sobre las técnicas más sencillas de la academia mientras observaba disimuladamente y con una gran sonrisa a Narumi, esa chica seria su billete hacía Orochimaru.

Iruka volvió tiempo después con una caja llena de badanas ninja, los chicos se emocionaron con solo verlas, estaban tan cerca de tener una de esas en sus manos, de tocarlas con sus dedos, de sentirlas en sus frente, cuello, cintura, pierna o brazo.

-Bueno chicos ¡Que comience el examen!-anuncio emocionado saliendo del aula junto con Mizuki al aula de exanimación.

Después de acomodarse ambos Sensei comenzaron a llamar alumnos uno tras otro mientras el resto esperaba calmado, los chicos hablaban de trivialidades y de cierta rubia mientras las chicas también hablaban de cierta rubia y de su novio azabache.

-¿Serán novios de verdad?-preguntaba una pelirrosa- Después de todo nunca los hemos visto melosos, ni siquiera lo hemos visto besarse, quizá solo sea un cuento…

-Quizá-habló un rubia de larga coleta-…me cuesta reconocerlo, pero Narumi es muy popular con los chicos y Sasuke con nosotras, quizá inventaron todos eso para mantenerse a salvo-comentó.

-¿Y si les pedimos una prueba? Si no son novios no la cumplirán, quizá estén en lo cierto y solo sean amigos-propuso otra Fangirl de Sasuke, las chicas asintieron y entre ellas comenzaron a trazar un plan para pedir una prueba…una prueba de amor.

Sasuke y Narumi inconscientes del plan que se trazaba a sus espaladas hablaban tranquilamente, bueno eso parecía desde fuera porque en realidad…

-Ya te he dicho que no…-dijo rotundamente le Uchiha.

-Pero Sasuke, solo será una vez…por faaaa-rogó la rubia con un puchero.

-No, no comerás Ramen, hoy te comiste seis platos y ese es tu límite por semana-rebatió el Uchiha, Narumi tenía una obsesión: El Ramen, era fanática por el Ramen y antes de conocer a Sasuke se comía quince platos por día, pero desde que Sasuke vivía más en su casa que en la suya propia le hacía de comer y le preparaba cosas más saludables como ensaladas, algunas veces carnes y de vez en cuando Ramen, le salía estupendamente bien y Narumi le había propuesto más de una vez poner un restaurante a lo que el Uchiha se había negado en rotundo.

Mientras ambos discutían no vieron acercarse al grupo de chicas que simplemente les sorprendió.

-Emm…Disculpad-pidió atención Ino tocándole el hombro a Narumi, la rubia se sobresaltó y se abrazó al moreno asustada, bien sabía todo el mundo que la rubia le tenía pánico a lo sobrenatural y que siempre pensaba lo peor de cada situación, le tocabas el hombro y se quería que era un fantasma.

"Aprovechada" pensaron las Fangirls frunciendo el ceño, Narumi se mantuvo abrazada al Uchiha hasta que se dio cuenta de que solo era Ino, ella no se llevaba muy bien con las chicas de su clase y la culpa de esto la tenía el ultimo Uchiha allí presente, pero a Narumi no le importaba, ella era un poco marimacho y no le gustaban todas esas cosas de niñas como maquillarse y ponerse vestidos con volantes y quien sabe que más.

-Ino-san, me asustaste-explico hablándole con respeto, para ella todas las chicas eran "San" menos Hinata claro que era una de sus amigas aunque no se hablaban mucho, pero se entendían entre ellas además era la única que no estaba loca por Sasuke.

-Lo siento, no pretendía hacerlo-se disculpo fingidamente sentándose en el banco de adelante junto con Sakura y algunas otras chicas, los chicos en clase pusieron atención a esto ya que las chicas juntas solían traer o un problema o un buen entretenimiento.

-Bueno…nosotras queríamos preguntarles algo-habló Sakura tímidamente

-Tsk-dijo Sasuke fastidiado "¿Y estas ahora que quieren?" se preguntó interiormente, Narumi le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo mientras le murmuraba al oído un "Se amable" el Uchiha le respondió con una mirada helada que prometía sufrimiento, Narumi desvió el rostro sin darse por aludida, ella era inmune a las miradas matadoras del Uchiha.

-Adelante entonces…-ofreció con una sonrisa amable y afable, aunque interiormente al igual que el Uchiha se preguntaba que querían esas.

-Verás Narumi-Chan…-¡Oh Oh!, algo querían, ¿Desde cuándo Uzumaki era Narumi-chan?-Nosotras nos preguntábamos que tipo de relación tienen ustedes dos-"Aja" pensó Narumi "Así que van por ese lado" fue el Uchiha el que contestó…

-¿Que no es obvio? Somos novi…

-Sí ya, pero ¿Qué clase de novios?-preguntó Sakura interrumpiendo al Uchiha, Sasuke apretó los puños mientras fruncía el ceño, tenía unas ganas de pegarle…pero eso iba en contra de sus principios, bueno de los principios de Narumi porque él…

-Somos novios, ¿Quieren que se los deletreemos?-contesto le Uchiha mordaz, no le gustaba hablar más de lo necesario con extraños.

-Ya, pero nosotras nunca les hemos visto besarse o…ser cariñosos-habló una valiente, Sasuke la fulmino con la mirada.

-¿Y exactamente, Porque habríamos de hacerlo delante de vosotras?

-Sasuke-le pellizco Narumi por debajo de la mesa, el Uchiha se estaba enfadando y aquello era malo…muy malo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?-preguntó fríamente Narumi, no tenía ni ganas ni tiempo como para perderlo de esta forma.

-Un beso-contesto retadoramente Ino junto con Sakura, Narumi las observo con determinación ¿Un beso? Ella jamás en la vida había besado a nadie, ni siquiera sabía como se hacía y dudaba mucho que Sasuke lo hubiera hecho alguna vez ¿Qué hacían ahora?

-Si con eso os largáis por mi bien-contesto Sasuke y Narumi se congelo en su lugar, ¿Lo harían? ¿Se besarían delante de toda la clase? Clase que por cierto los observaba atentamente.

-Bien-Narumi no había dicho eso, había sido su boca que se había movido sola, ella no podría besar a Sasuke, era algo extraño por no decir bizarro, ellos eran como hermanos, habían crecido juntos, viviendo juntos y compartiendo temores juntos jamás serian capaces de besarse, al menos ella no, pero parecía que Sasuke sí ¿Desde cuándo el Uchiha estaba tan cerca? ¿Y porque se acercaba más? Oh dios, la iba a besar…

-Solo sígueme-le susurro al oído antes de aplastar sus labios carnosos con los suyos, ¡La estaba besando! Y a decir verdad se sentía bien, sus labios eran…cálidos, el Uchiha delineo los labios de la rubia con su lengua pidiendo permiso para entrar, Narumi no se resistió, abrió su boca dándole paso a la lengua de Sasuke que se entrelazo con la suya compartiendo un beso y luchando por el control, los brazos de la rubia rodearon el cuello del Uchiha buscando una posición más cómoda, Sasuke envolvió la espalda de Narumi entre sus brazos apretando el agarre sin dejar de besarla en ningún momento.

Los alumnos los observaban ruborizados y escandalizados, eso era demasiado para sus hormonales cuerpos, las chicas y los chicos sentían muchos celos ¿Por qué los guapos siempre se quedaban con los guapos? ¡No era justo!

El aire se hizo necesario haciendo así que Narumi y Sasuke se separaran, la rubia estaba completamente sonrojada mientras que el Uchiha tenía un leve sonrojo en su rostro casi invisible.

-¿Contentas?-preguntaron al unisonó, las chicas asintieron repetidas veces con la cabeza volviendo a sus asientos totalmente mudas.

Narumi se quedó inmóvil en su sitio intentando recuperar la respiración, ese había sido su primer beso y la verdad no había estado nada mal.

Sasuke por otro lado observo de reojo a Narumi, no sabía porque había aceptado esa absurda petición, pero…había sido la primera vez que besaba a alguien y que su corazón respondía, sí, él había besado a muchas chicas, pero no lo había hecho voluntariamente, ellas se le tiraban encima cuando era pequeño y finamente había aprendido a besar como se debe, de algo le tenía que servir el bochorno de ser besado sin su consentimiento, pero aquella era la primera vez que su corazón latía frenéticamente a causa de un beso y Sasuke no sabía porque.

-Sasuke Uchiha-el azabache salió de su ensoñación, al igual que todos los alumnos, al oír su nombre de boca de su Sensei, el moreno se levantó tranquilamente dirigiéndose hacía él no sin antes oír un "Suerte" de parte de Narumi y de responderle un "No la necesito".

El examen para el Uchiha fue fácil y después de hacer dos o tres técnicas lo pasó sin inconvenientes y se sentó en el columpio colgado del árbol del patio esperando a Narumi, sin embargo ella no salió sin importar cuánto la esperara.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Narumi caminó hacía el salón de exanimación después de haber sido llamada por su Sensei, le pidieron que realizara tres técnicas, la primera había sido fácil y la segunda también, pero la tercera…

A ella no se le daba muy bien el Bunshin, por alguna extraña razón sus clones explotaban antes de ser creados, ella creía que era porque tenía mucho chakra según su ex maestro Itachi que intentó enseñárselo hace tiempo.

-Lo siento Narumi, pero sin el Bunshin…-habló Mizuki con una sonrisa, Iruka había salido tiempo atrás buscando más hojas de inscripción para rellenar con nuevos Gennin-…no puedo aprobarte.

-Pero…

-Sin embargo…si logras hacer lo que te digo quizá pueda darte esto…-dijo alzando una badana azul oscura-… ¿Lo harás Narumi-chan?-Y Narumi solo asintió, ella haría cualquier cosa con tal de estar con Sasuke porque ella le prometió a Itachi que cuidaría de él.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Qué les pareció?

Subiré los capítulos (Al menos hasta e rápidamente ya que esta historia también esta subida en otra página y está hasta el capitulo 7 u 8)

¡Comenten!

Gracias por leer


	3. Capitulo dos: Un robo y una verdad silen

Hola, soy una nueva escritora (Por favor no sean demasiado crueles conmigo) en esta página y bueno, he decidido subir mi primera historia.

**Primero que nada esta historia también está subida en **_**otra página**_** a nombre de Kirikaze (Que soy yo misma) en el próximo capítulo pondré la advertencia en esa otra página para que nadie piense que es un plagio.**

**Urgente**: Lee las advertencias. Los personajes y escenarios además de algunos acontecimientos de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los he tomado prestados para escribir esta historia.

**Advertencias**: _Lemon_ (No se todavía si pondré el lemon en sí, pero si habrán pequeños y grandes roces, besos y esas cosas) _Occ_ (No lo sé muy bien la verdad, pero Naru es una chica y bueno su personalidad será un poco diferente, al igual que el resto de los personajes, después de todo no sé como reaccionarían los verdaderos, solo Kishimoto-Sama lo sabría) _Cannon_ (No en toda la historia ya que como Naru es una chica pues no será lo mismo, sino sería muy aburrido) y puede que haya más, si no has visto una que claramente está por favor comunícamelo.

¡Disfruten de la lectura!

¡Gracias por leer!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Qué hubiera pasado si Naruto fuera una chica?

Todo sería diferente ¿Verdad?

Descubre todo lo que puede pasar con solo cambiar de sexo al personaje principal

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Capitulo dos:**__Un robo y una verdad silenciada_

Narumi corría por el bosque sigilosamente perdiéndose entre la maleza y los árboles, ya casi llegaba, solo le faltaba un poco más, solo un poco…

"Ahí es" pensó para sí misma observando la gran mansión del Hokage, ella debía entrar y robar un pergamino sagrado, pero había muchos Anbu custodiando la casa, ¿Qué debía hacer? Si iba a lo loco la pillarían y si no iba…la rubia negó con la cabeza, esa no era una opción.

Observo durante un largo rato la vigilancia de los Anbu dándose cuenta de un error en esta, un pequeño error que podía llegar a ser fatal si no se mantenía bien vigilado.

Aprovecho ese error para meterse dentro de la casa, sigilosamente y sin hacer ningún ruido, deslizándose por los pasillos con la precisión de una serpiente que se arrastra por el suelo llegando a su destino, una pequeña caseta de madera dentro de la misma casa.

Rompió el candado asegurándose de que este cayera en su mano y no en el suelo, y se apresuro a buscar el pergamino sagrado revolviendo todos los papeles que había allí y encontrando lo que buscaba, el pergamino sagrado, pero no solo encontró eso, justo allí había un pergamino pequeño que tenía su nombre, podía reconocer la letra del Jiji en este, ese pergamino era para ella, así que aunque no fuera el momento lo tomo sin más y abandono la mansión corriendo hacía el bosque con ambos rollos, el suyo se lo guardo entre sus pechos ya que era pequeño y para algo le tenía que servir tremenda delantera, mientras que el otro se lo colgó en la espalda mientras corría.

Llegó poco después a una caseta de hormigón donde se sentó en el suelo y abrió el dichoso pergamino buscando una técnica para aprender…

Estuvo tres largas horas aprendiéndose una técnica tras otra y porque no, apuntando algunas en un pergamino en blanco, a Sasuke le encantarían y ella quería aprender más, con eso ahorraba tiempo y energía era lo mejor…

Estando tan concentrada en el pergamino no se dio cuenta de la persona que se acercaba hacía ella hasta que la tuvo enfrente.

-Hola pequeña, veo que lo has conseguido-pronuncio el hombre de cabellera blanca sigilosamente, Narumi se sobresalto dando un pequeño salto hacia atrás.

-Mizuki Sensei, no aparezca tan de repente, casi me da un infarto-comentó Narumi, el hombre río y estiro la mano hacía la chica, esta la tomo incorporándose del suelo.

-¿Nunca te han dicho que eres…extremadamente bella Narumi?-preguntó el hombre relamiéndose los labios, Narumi no se dio cuenta de esto y se limito a responder.

-A veces, pero solo atinan a decirme demonio y huir, dicen que los atraigo con mi belleza y los devoro jajajaja-comentó riéndose, Mizuki se adelanto un paso hacía Narumi observándola lujuriosamente, aquella chica era muy bella, esos ojos azules cual cielo, aquel cabello rubio y largo como el oro, aquellas curvas tan apetitosas y sobretodo aquella gran y bien formada delantera, debería ser un pecado que una niña de 12 años tuviera tal cuerpo.

-¿Enserio? Y nunca nadie…-Narumi abrió los ojos dejando la risa para después observando a su Sensei que estaba demasiado cerca para su gusto, el hombre la tomo de la muñeca mientras acercaba su rostro para susurrarle las últimas palabras-…intentó violarte-la chica abrió sus ojos azules más de lo común intentando alejarse, pero el hombre la sujeto por la cintura mientras lamía el lóbulo de su oreja provocando que Narumi se sonrojara y gritara, pero le tapo la boca antes de que el volumen de su voz aumentara, sin embargo aquel pequeño gritó fue suficiente para atraer a un chico de cabellos negros y ojos tan profundos como la noche, nadie tocaba lo que era suyo y Narumi lo era.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sasuke había esperado a Narumi durante tres largas horas y cansado de hacerlo decidió ir a buscarla, pero no la encontró por ningún sitio, no estaba…

Decidió ir a su casa haber si la encontraba allí, pero antes de partir escucho una conversación interesante…

-Dicen que el demonio lo robo-comentó un hombre

-Y tan inocente que parecía, solo quiere destruir nuestra aldea disfrazándose de una niña.

-Aunque de eso no tiene nada, ¿Has visto su delantera?-comentó el hombro alzando las manos como si estrujara algo y Sasuke dejó ir causalmente uno de sus Kunais dándole al hombre en el hombro-Pero que miarda-gruño el hombre observando al niño, estaba demasiado oscuro como para ver quién era.

-Lo siento-dijo Sasuke fingiendo una voz inocente-estaba practicando señor- y después de decir esto se marcho debía encontrar a Narumi antes de que hiciera alguna tontería.

La busco por todas partes, incluso en la mansión del Hokage, pero no la encontró hasta que caminando por el bosque pudo sentir el chakra de Narumi y su sutil olor que estaba desperdigado por el camino, ella olía a flores y ramen, era un olor extraño, pero a Sasuke le parecía delicioso y entonces lo oyó, un pequeño gritó…

Y Sasuke Uchiha comenzó a correr en busca de Narumi, aquel grito no le había gustado nada.

El Uchiha llegó al lugar del gritó para encontrase con una escena que hizo hervir su sangre, ese…pedófilo estaba…el Uchiha tomo uno de sus Kunais y se lo lanzó al hombre que estaba demasiado distraído como para verlo venir.

-NARUMI-gritó el Uchiha, la rubia estaba inmóvil en el lugar intentando procesar lo que había pasado, se llevó una de sus manos a su oreja pasando sus dedos por ella, la sentía sucia.

El Uchiha llegó al lado de Narumi y la zarandeo intentando hacerla reaccionar, pero no había caso, la chica no se movía.

-Narumi por favor, respóndeme…

-Mm…Uchiha Sasuke, lamentarás haber venido hoy-dijo Mizuki levantándose del suelo, Sasuke se puso delante de Narumi observando al hombre que les miraba amenazante y entonces un Kunai cayó a los pies del hombre revelando de entre los arbustos a otro, a Iruka Sensei.

-¿Se puede saber que tienes en la cabeza Narumi?-gritó nada más verla, pero cambio su decisión dándose cuenta de la situación ¿Por qué su compañero los observaba amenazante?-¿Qué diablos haces Mizuki?

-Solo acabó lo que el cuarto empezó-respondió el peliblanco haciendo sellos con sus manos-Jouro Senbon-pronuncio, en ese mismo instante una lluvia de varillas cayó del cielo atentando contra la vida de los presente, ¿Cuándo había colocado eso en los árboles?

Sasuke solo tuvo tiempo de cubrir a la rubia con su cuerpo envolviéndola entre sus brazos, pensó que le iba a doler y mucho, pero extrañamente no sintió nada, cuando se giro se dio cuenta de que no había recibido una sola varilla, su Sensei las había recibido por él, fue en ese momento que Narumi reacciono cayendo de rodillas al suelo al ver el estado de su Sensei.

-Iruka Sensei…

-Entrégame el rollo Narumi-ordenó el peliblanco, la rubia tomo el rollo del suelo envolviéndolo entre sus brazos y poniéndose de pie.

-No se lo des Narumi, no debes hacerlo-suplico Iruka agonizando en el suelo.

-¡Entrégamelo! ¿Quieres saber porque todo el mundo te odia? Entrégame el rollo y lo sabrás.

-No puedes decírselo ¡Esta prohibido!-exclamó Iruka, Narumi los observaba intercambiar palabras mientras Sasuke se mantenía delante de ella.

-Te odian porque…

-¡No! No lo escuches.

-¡El maldito zorro que atacó la aldea hace 12 años esta sellado en tu interior!-gritó el peliblanco riendo como un loco desquiciado.

Fue en ese mismo instante que el corazón de Narumi se detuvo, ¿Había oído bien? Ella…ella mantenía a esa bestia en su interior, ella era…un monstruo, ¿A caso los aldeanos tenían razón? ¿Solo era un demonio que merecía la muerte? Parecía que sí, ahora todo tenía sentido, los golpes cada diez de octubre, los insultos, el hecho de ser ignorada, la odiaban porque era un monstruo, porque ella…solo era un demonio que merecía la muerte.

La rubia se dio la vuelta comenzando a correr mientras oía los gritos de su Sensei y de Sasuke, las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas cayendo y perdiéndose en el vació, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? ¿Cómo pudo vivir doce años sin saberlo? ¿Sin saber que era un monstruo? Ella se había llevado las vidas de millones de aldeanos, ella merecía ser odiada, lo merecía y merecía ser torturada hasta la muerte.

Ahora…Sasuke la odiaría y se quedaría sola otra vez, como al principio, como antes de conocer a Itachi sola y triste, quizá aquello era lo que merecía soledad eterna porque ella era un monstruo.

-NARUMI ¡DETENTE!-la rubia se detuvo de pronto a causa de un obstáculo en su camino: Sasuke, pero ella no quería oír, no quería oír como Sasuke le decía que la odiaba, no quería…oírlo.

-Sasuke…-susurro-…lo siento, siento ser un monstruo- y en ese mismo instante Sasuke Uchiha abrió sus ojos en sobremanera ¿Monstruo? ¿Dónde ese angelical rostro que poseía Narumi tenía cuernos?-…yo, no quería esto de verdad, no quería matar a nadie…POR FAVOR NO ME ODIES…no podría soportarlo

-¿Qu…qué dices Narumi? Tú no has hecho nada y lo sabes

-Yo…tengo a ese demonio en mi interior Sasuke, yo…ASESINE A ESAS PERSONAS Y MEREZCO MORIR LENTA Y DOLOROSAMENTE COMO LO HCIERON ELLOS PORQUE SOY…SOY UN MONSTRUO

Sasuke observo seriamente a Narumi mientras gritaba para después pegarle una fuerte bofetada, la chica se tomo la mejilla mientras observaba al Uchiha con lágrimas en los ojos, el azabache tomo la muñeca de la rubia mientras le gritaba…

-Escúchame bien Narumi Uzumaki tú no eres un monstruo

-Pero yo…

-¡Nada! Yo jamás podría odiarte, si alguien es un monstruo aquí soy yo, tú eres la persona más inocente y desinteresada que conozco, monstruo es lo que tienes sellado en tu interior…se-lla-do, eres su carcelera Narumi, no eres el demonio, no lo eres ¿Entiendes?-Sasuke esperaba que si porque no pararía de gritarle hasta que lo entendiera, la rubia lo observo en silencio con sus grandes ojos azules, las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse más rápido de sus ojos…Sasuke no la odiaba y eso era suficiente para ella…eso le bastaba.

El Uchiha la atrajo hacía su cuerpo hundiendo el rostro de Narumi en su pecho ¿Cómo siquiera había llegado a pensar que merecía la muerte, el odio y la tortura de los aldeanos? Él jamás permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño porque ella le había salvado y ahora le tocaba a él salvarla a ella.

Narumi se aferro al Uchiha con desespero buscando encontrar calor y así una confirmación para no saberse un monstruo, ella no era un monstruo.

-Vaya, vaya pero que escena más conmovedora…el vengador consolando al monstruo-murmuro Mizuki apareciendo de entre los árboles y Narumi temió lo peor ¿Dónde estaba Iruka Sensei?

-Cállate, aquí el único monstruo eres tú-dijo fríamente Sasuke sin soltar a Narumi un solo segundo, no la dejaría ir nuevamente.

-Denme el rollo, niños, no jueguen con fuego porque se van a quemar

-Habla por ti asqueroso pedófilo-dijo Narumi hablando por primera vez dejando de lado su miedo irracional, ese hombre no podía hacerle nada porque ella misma era capaz de destrozarlo-Te calcinare hasta dejar solo tus cenizas

-Inténtalo

-Como gustes-Narumi consiguió que Sasuke la soltara y saltó hacía Mizuki encajándole una patada en el estomago, el hombre desapareció en un ¡puf!

-Bunshin-susurro la rubia poniéndose en pose de batalla, ella podía hacerlo, podía acabar con ese viejo, un par de varillas le rozaron la mejilla sin llegar a dañarla

-No me gustaría que tu hermoso rostro fuera ensuciado con el carmesí de la sangre Naru-chan, entrégame el rollo-ordeno el hombre nuevamente

-¿Es que no te cansas pedófilo? ¡Ven a buscarlo si lo quieres!-exclamo alzando el rollo sobre su cabeza, el hombre salió de entre las sombras y Narumi sonrío, había caído en su trampa

-Estúpido-susurro Sasuke, Narumi sonrío sádicamente mientras realizaba sellos con sus manos a una velocidad impresionante

-Kamaitachi no Jutsu-susurro fríamente, eso fue lo último que escucho Mizuki antes de ser gravemente herido por un torbellino cortante cayendo al suelo y quebrándose los últimos huesos que se mantenían sanos, a causa de la altura a la que había caído.

La rubia se quedó mirándolo en silencio…observo en silencio como el hombre se desangraba, la sangre de un rojo carmesí formo un charco al lado del hombre que segundo a segundo perdía un suspiro de vida.

-Así no podrá hacer más daño-susurro Sasuke poniéndose detrás de la rubia, Narumi dejó que Sasuke rodeara su cintura con sus brazos, por segunda vez en su vida se dejó consolar por un Uchiha, a pesar de que se había prometido no volver a hacerlo.

Poco después Iruka Sensei reveló su posición detrás de unos árboles entregándole a Narumi su badana ninja, ahora ya todo estaba bien, ahora Narumi podía dormir tranquila sabiendo que nadie la separaría de Sasuke…nadie.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Qué les pareció?

Subiré los capítulos (Al menos hasta e rápidamente ya que esta historia también esta subida en otra página y está hasta el capitulo 7 u 8)

¡Comenten!

Gracias por leer


	4. Capitulo tres: Una pesadilla y un consue

Hola, soy una nueva escritora (Por favor no sean demasiado crueles conmigo) en esta página y bueno, he decidido subir mi primera historia.

**Primero que nada esta historia también está subida en **_**otra página**_** a nombre de Kirikaze (Que soy yo misma) en el próximo capítulo pondré la advertencia en esa otra página para que nadie piense que es un plagio.**

**Urgente**: Lee las advertencias. Los personajes y escenarios además de algunos acontecimientos de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los he tomado prestados para escribir esta historia.

**Advertencias**: _Lemon_ (No se todavía si pondré el lemon en sí, pero si habrán pequeños y grandes roces, besos y esas cosas) _Occ_ (No lo sé muy bien la verdad, pero Naru es una chica y bueno su personalidad será un poco diferente, al igual que el resto de los personajes, después de todo no sé como reaccionarían los verdaderos, solo Kishimoto-Sama lo sabría) _Cannon_ (No en toda la historia ya que como Naru es una chica pues no será lo mismo, sino sería muy aburrido) y puede que haya más, si no has visto una que claramente está por favor comunícamelo.

¡Disfruten de la lectura!

¡Gracias por leer!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Qué hubiera pasado si Naruto fuera una chica?

Todo sería diferente ¿Verdad?

Descubre todo lo que puede pasar con solo cambiar de sexo al personaje principal

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Capitulo tres:**__Una pesadilla y un consuelo_

Narumi llegó cansada a casa esa noche, caminó al baño y se lavo la oreja junto con su cuello intentando quitarse esa horrible sensación, solo quería dormirse y no pensar en nada, pero su mente le jugó una mala pasada.

Sasuke dormía en un Futón en la sala, siempre se quedaba con ella, a la rubia no le molestaba en absoluto, después de todo el Uchiha preparaba el desayuno cada mañana.

La rubia había cerrado los ojos abandonándose en el mundo de los sueños, pero lamentablemente Morfeo no quiso recibirla hoy en su mundo, le negó las puertas del sueño y le abrió la de las pesadillas…pesadillas desagradables de recuerdos desagradables que no quería recordar por ser demasiado desagradables.

_Estaba en un lugar oscuro, podía sentir su cuerpo completamente desnudo y delante de ella había un hombre mucho más alto, no podía ver su rostro y tampoco podía moverse, algo le impedía hacerlo._

_El hombre alzó su mano tomando su mejilla y poco a poco comenzó a acercar su rostro revelando un cabello blanco y unos profundos ojos negros._

_Narumi intentó gritar, pero no le salió, el hombre terminó por acercar su rostro lamiéndole nuevamente el lóbulo de su oreja, la rubia sentía mucho asco, quería llorar pero tampoco le salía._

_La rubia sintió los brazos del hombre alrededor de su cuerpo, la boca de este bajaba por su cuello mordiéndolo salvajemente provocando mordeduras que sangraban, el líquido carmesí bajaba por su pecho manchando su piel levemente bronceada._

_El hombre la miro a los ojos susurrando unas palabras que la dejaron temblando_

_-Voy a violarte-_

La rubia despertó gritando y pataleando en su cama rogando por que la dejarán en paz, Sasuke se acerco rápidamente y la sujeto zarandeándola para que reaccionara.

La rubia se removía llorando desesperadamente y a Sasuke no le quedó de otra que abofetearla, Narumi se quedó quieta al sentir el golpe y giro lentamente su rostro observando al Uchiha, la rubia se abalanzo sobre él llorando asustada y acongojada

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó el Uchiha preocupado, era la primera vez que se preocupaba por alguien que no fuera él.

-Un…una pesadilla-contesto Narumi mientras temblaba-…él…quería…vi…viola

-Shh…-le susurro Sasuke acariciándole los cabellos, no hacía falta que pronunciara la palabra, podía completarla el solo "Maldito pedófilo desgraciado" ¿Cómo se había atrevido a tocar a Narumi? No sabía lo que le pasaba, pero últimamente estaba muy posesivo con ella, no dejaba que nadie se acercara.

-Tenía mucho miedo…Sasuke

-¿Qué te hizo?

-Él…no hizo nada tremendamente malo, pero…aún así, podía sentir su asquerosa lengua sobre mi piel…

-¿Qué te hizo?-volvió a preguntar

-Llegaste antes de que hiciera nada más así que él solo…solo me tomo por la muñeca y lambio el lóbulo de mi oreja bajando por mí cuello, ¡Fue tan asqueroso!, me he lavado tantas veces, pero aún así puedo sentir el tacto de su lengua sobre mi piel…me siento tan sucia-el azabache recostó a Narumi sobre su cama mientras se sentaba sobre ella posicionando una rodilla a cada lado de su cuerpo, se acerco lentamente a su rostro y unió sus labios con los de ella.

Narumi se quedó inmóvil al sentir el rocé ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No lo sabía, pero no le molestaba, al contrario la llenaba de paz, abrió su boca permitiendo la entrada de la lengua de Sasuke a esta, el Uchiha coloco sus manos una a cada lado de la cabeza de Narumi apoyándose sobre la cama con estas.

La rubia rodeo el cuello del azabache con sus manos, enredando su lengua con la de Sasuke, se sentía tan bien…el azabache abandono la boca de Narumi susurrándole al oído…

-Limpiare cada centímetro de tu piel-y después de decir esto lambio el lóbulo de su oreja con delicadeza provocando que Narumi gimiera en voz baja, el Uchiha comenzó a bajar por su cuello chupando cada centímetro de la piel de la rubia.

Sasuke no sabía porque lo hacía, le dolía ver como Narumi sufría por ese estúpido pedófilo, pero esto no lo estaba haciendo por pena, de verdad quería hacerlo y no sabía porque…no entendía porque.

Aquella noche ambos se durmieron abrazados consiguiendo llegar al mundo de los sueños sin perturbación alguna, esta vez Morfeo había sido condescendiente, pero aún así en la mente de ambos rodeaba una pregunta ¿Por qué?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El día amaneció soleado, los pájaros cantaban y unas pequeñas nubes blancas se apreciaban en el horizonte, como de costumbre los aldeanos comenzaron a levantarse para abrir sus negocios comenzando un nuevo día bastante prospero.

En un pequeño departamento de un gran edificio se podía observar una ventana completamente abierta, más sin embargo las personas dentro de este aún estaban dormidas, un pelinegro y una rubia estaban sobre la cama, sus pechos subían y bajaban apaciblemente delatando el hecho de que estaban dormidos, el azabache tenía un brazo sobre la cintura de la rubia y esta estaba acurrucada en su pecho, en su cuello se podían apreciar unas marcas que no podían ser más que besos.

La rubia gimió mientras se hundía más en el pecho del azabache, este apretó más su agarre acercándola aún más a su cuerpo, Narumi sintió una pequeña presión en su cintura y abrió sus ojos azules encontrándose con Sasuke muy…muy cerca de ella.

Se sobresalto de inmediato intentando apartarse provocando así que la cama se acabara y que ambos cayeran al suelo, la rubia sobre el moreno.

-Awww…-gimió el azabache abriendo sus ojos negros para encontrarse con una rubia de ojos azules sobre él-¿Qué te pasa Dobe?-preguntó fastidiado mientras se incorporaba y se sobaba la cabeza dejando a la rubia sobre su regazo

-¿¡Qué, que me pasa!? Son las 7:00 de la mañana y entramos y cuarenta-gritó incorporándose, con el golpe había recordado lo que había pasado anoche, ¿Sasuke en verdad le había hecho eso? Se sonrojo ante el solo pensamiento y corrió al baño tropezándose varias veces de camino, necesitaba calmar el acelerado latido de su corazón ¿Por qué latía tan rápido? Nunca había pasado eso, bueno solo cuando Sasuke la había besado en clase y ella lo había atribuido a la adrenalina del momento, pero esto no era normal, ¿No era como si se hubiese enamorado del Uchiha verdad? "Por supuesto que no" se dijo así misma revoleando su mano frente al espejo, eso era imposible.

Se sacó la ropa rápidamente y se metió a la ducha intentando olvidar todo con la corriente de agua que bañaba su cuerpo, pero desgraciadamente aquello no servía.

Totalmente fastidiada salió de la ducha y se envolvió en una toalla, enfadándose aún más cuando se dio cuenta de que no había traído su ropa, abandono el baño paseándose por la casa en toalla sin ningún pudor hasta su armario en donde comenzó a revolver para encontrar su ropa, se puso su sujetador rápidamente y siguió con sus bragas librándose de la molesta toalla y buscando su ropa en el armario nuevamente.

-Dobe el desayuno esta…-Sasuke enrojeció de repente al ver a Narumi semidesnuda delante de él, la pelirrubia no le dio importancia a su estado y se puso rápidamente un suéter negro de Sasuke que le llegaba apenas por debajo de las bragas.

-¿Me prestas esto? No encuentro mi ropa-preguntó, el azabache asintió abandonando la habitación aún sonrojado "inocente…inocente" se susurraba así mismo en su mente, Narumi era muy inocente, no lo hacía apropósito ¿Verdad?

La rubia se puso un short elástico naranja que se le veía muy poco dejando sus piernas al aire libre y se calzó rápidamente sus sandalias ninja negras.

-Lista-dijo mirándose al espejo con una sonrisa, caminó tranquilamente a la cocina y observo su reloj 7:10, se había apresurado demasiado en bañarse, la rubia se sentó tranquilamente a la mesa mientras comía el desayuno al estilo japonés que Sasuke le había preparado, podía oír el caer del agua en el baño así que suponía que Sasuke se estaba bañando.

Después de unos diez minutos Sasuke salió del baño, Narumi estaba fregando los platos y recogiendo la mesa puesto que Sasuke había comido mientras ella se bañaba, cuando era pequeña no había sido muy limpia, pero Sasuke se lo impuso por la fuerza y ahora no podía abandonar la cocina habiendo un plato sucio.

-¿Acabaste?-preguntó Narumi sin observarlo

-Por algo estoy fuera ¿No?-contesto el Uchiha arrogante, Narumi se giro para decirle cuarto cosas bien dichas, pero se quedó muda al ver el estado del Uchiha, Sasuke llevaba una toalla en su cadera, su cabello negro mojado se pegaba a su frente y nuca, mientras pequeñas gotas de este se resbalaban por su pecho perdiéndose debajo de la toalla, la rubia no pudo evitar sonrojarse ¿Qué le pasaba? Ya había visto a Sasuke así otras veces, no podía entender porque justamente ahora le daba por sonrojarse, además el cuerpo del Uchiha no era ningún misterio para ella al igual que el suyo propio para Sasuke, desde que tenían 8 años se habían bañado juntos 2 veces al año, les servía para relajarse y comprobar en sus cuerpos cicatrices nuevas, solían divertirse mucho con eso.

Ella podía tener cuerpo de mujer, pero Sasuke tampoco se quedaba atrás con su cuerpo de hombre, debido a su entrenamiento desde los 7 años tenía bastante músculo aunque no muy exagerado y sus piernas y brazos estaban muy bien torneados.

-¿Podrías ponerte algo encima?-murmuro sonrojada metiendo sus manos en el agua llena de jabón para fregar el ultimo plato.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te molesto?

-Sí, ¡Exhibicionista!-le gritó sonriendo aún sonrojada.

-Pues mira quién habla, fuiste tú la que salió del baño media desnuda-comento el Uchiha.

-Tenía mis razones, se me había olvidado la ropa, y siendo tú como eres no se te pudo olvidar eso ¿Cuál es tu razón eh?

-Tenía ganas de airearme-respondió sin más, una vena creció en la frente de Narumi.

-¡Púes hazlo en el tejado Adonis!-terminó por gritar mientras le tiraba el plato que estaba fregando, el Uchiha lo tomo en el aire y le sonrió con suficiencia.

-¡Devuélvemelo!

-Si puedes tomarlo…-murmuro haciéndose el desentendido, la rubia se acerco al Uchiha e intento tomar el plato, pero el azabache lo retiro de su alcance, entonces totalmente fastidiada, Narumi se le tiro encima consiguiendo que el Uchiha tropezara y que ambos cayeran al suelo uno sobre el otro.

-Esto pasa porque eres un arrogante-dijo Narumi nada más sentir el golpe.

-Mira quién habla ¡Hiperactiva!-acusó el azabache.

-¡Estreñido!-le gritó la rubia intentando tomar el plato, pero el Uchiha no se lo permitía, hasta que la chica apoyo su rodilla en cierta zona y se impulso para tomar el plato.

-Aaah…-se quejó el Uchiha, aunque su grito le había sonado a Narumi un poco erótico, la rubia observo su rodilla y enrojeció, la tenía justo en las partes intimas del azabache.

-Lo siento-se disculpo poniéndose de pie-pero tú te lo buscaste ¡Roba platos!-le gritó consiguiendo por fin arrebatarle el plato de las manos, el Uchiha gimió y salió corriendo a la habitación para comprobar el estado de sus queridas "partes intimas".

Narumi fregó el ultimo plato y se dirigió al baño para sacar dos gomas naranjas de su botiquín de emergencia, frente al espejo consiguió hacerse su características coletas sin ningún problema, Narumi tenía el pelo bastante largo ya le llegaba por debajo de la cintura.

-¿Estas lista Dobe?-preguntó el azabache entrando al baño ahora si completamente vestido

-Perfecta-contesto la chica girándose para revolverle los cabellos al Uchiha consiguiendo así su característico peinado en punta-perfecto-volvió a decir, Sasuke sonrío de medio lado y completamente listos ambos abandonaron el departamento para correr a la academia, hoy comenzaban sus vidas como auténticos ninjas de la villa de la hoja y no podían llegar tarde.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Qué les pareció?

Subiré los capítulos (Al menos hasta e rápidamente ya que esta historia también esta subida en otra página y está hasta el capitulo 7 u 8)

¡Comenten!

Gracias por leer


	5. Capitulo cuatro: Un chupetón y un equipo

Hola, soy una nueva escritora (Por favor no sean demasiado crueles conmigo) en esta página y bueno, he decidido subir mi primera historia.

**Primero que nada esta historia también está subida en **_**otra página**_** a nombre de Kirikaze (Que soy yo misma) en el próximo capítulo pondré la advertencia en esa otra página para que nadie piense que es un plagio.**

**Urgente**: Lee las advertencias. Los personajes y escenarios además de algunos acontecimientos de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los he tomado prestados para escribir esta historia.

**Advertencias**: _Lemon_ (No se todavía si pondré el lemon en sí, pero si habrán pequeños y grandes roces, besos y esas cosas) _Occ_ (No lo sé muy bien la verdad, pero Naru es una chica y bueno su personalidad será un poco diferente, al igual que el resto de los personajes, después de todo no sé como reaccionarían los verdaderos, solo Kishimoto-Sama lo sabría) _Cannon_ (No en toda la historia ya que como Naru es una chica pues no será lo mismo, sino sería muy aburrido) y puede que haya más, si no has visto una que claramente está por favor comunícamelo.

¡Disfruten de la lectura!

¡Gracias por leer!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Qué hubiera pasado si Naruto fuera una chica?

Todo sería diferente ¿Verdad?

Descubre todo lo que puede pasar con solo cambiar de sexo al personaje principal

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Capitulo cuatro:**__Un chupetón y un equipo de tres_

-¡Que descarada!-murmuraba la gente a medida que Narumi avanzaba, la chica no le daba importancia ya que ya estaba acostumbrada.

-Mira su cuello…si parece que la hubiera mordido un vampiro-cuchicheo otra señora.

-Más bien la mordió un Uchiha-comento un hombre haciendo que las dos mujeres se rieran y que Narumi recordara que tenía unos cuantos chupetones en su cuello ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado de eso? Si realmente parecía que alguien le hubiese absorbido la sangre por ahí, observo al Uchiha de reojo, pero este solo fulminaba a todo el mundo con su mirada sin darse por aludido ¿Ahora qué hacía? Era una vergüenza que apareciera por la academia así y justamente el suéter de Sasuke que había encontrado y se había puesto no tenía el cuello alto, aunque si lo pensaba bien el suéter llevaba el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda, ¡Ahora parecía de su propiedad!

-Etto…Sasuke, ¿Qué hago con esto?-le preguntó señalando su cuello, el Uchiha la observo indiferente y contesto con el mismo tono

-Nada

-¿Cómo que nada? ¡Si parece que me hubiera mordido un vampiro!

-Púes no fue un vampiro…fui yo-dijo como si nada, Narumi se sonrojo hasta las orejas mientras escuchaba como los aldeanos hablaban y hablaban sobre el tema "¡Qué vergüenza!" pensó, ¿Es que no tenían nada mejor que hacer?

Ambos llegaron a la academia rápidamente y se dirigieron a su clase, Narumi se sentó contra la ventana intentando esconder los chupetones con su cabello, pero un chico ya se los había visto.

-Vaya, tu y el Uchiha no pierden el tiempo ¿He?-Narumi se sonrojo hasta las orejas aún más y recostó su cabeza contra el banco suspirando, y el día solo acababa de comenzar.

Las Fangirls de Sasuke podrían escuchar a más de 50 metros de distancia el apellido de su amado y habían oído perfectamente lo de 'Tú y el Uchiha no pierden el tiempo…'así que todas giraron el rostro 180 grados observando a la actual novia de su idolatrado Sasuke: Narumi Uzumaki y si se acercaban un poco más-cosa que hicieron-podían verle aquellas marcas rojas en el cuello, eso solo significaba una cosa…

-¡CHUPETON!-exclamaron todas a la vez, Narumi se hundió aún más en su asiento, todo esto por un estúpido chupetón…

-¡Esto es tu culpa!-le murmuro mordaz a su acompañante, el Uchiha sonrío de lado acariciándole los cabellos como si fuese un gato, la chica olvido su enfado y ronroneo feliz, ese era su punto débil.

Los chicos observaron a la rubia derritiéndose en babas, era tan linda…y tenía un cuerpo de infarto, hasta ronroneaba como un gato, ellos querían una gatita, querían a Naru-neko-chan, pero desgraciadamente su linda gatita le pertenecía al perro rabioso: Sasuke Uchiha, los chicos suspiraron, la vida no era justa.

La puerta corrediza se abrió revelando nuevamente a su Sensei Iruka quien caminaba algo raro, solo Narumi y Sasuke sabían que tenía varias heridas en su espalda, el hombre se veía algo triste, sus alumnos se iban a graduar y ya no los vería más, algunos incluso morirían, eso le causaba tristeza…

-Buenos días y Felicidades por graduarse-dijo desganado intentando aparentar la sonrisa más falsa del mundo, los chicos no notaron esto, pero Narumi sí que lo hizo porque Iruka había sido la segunda persona después de Itachi que la había aceptado y lo conocía de pies a cabeza-Bueno, lo primero que deben saber es que antes de ser unos Shinobis y Kunoichis por solitario deben tener un equipo, este equipo constara de tres personas, normalmente son dos Shinobi y una Kunoichi, pero este año puede variar ya que hay una chica de más

-¿Qué?-se quejaron algunos

-Lo que faltaba ¡Un estorbo!-murmuro Sasuke por lo bajo

-Vamos chicos, esto les servirá para el futuro, deben aprender a trabajar en equipo-intentó consolarlos Iruka-aquí y ahora mismo designare los equipos, les digo desde ya que no se pueden cambiar, si toca, toca y mala suerte si no les gusta

-Espero que no nos toque con una babosa-murmuro Narumi

-O con un baboso-murmuro Sasuke, ellos dos confiaban en que estarían juntos, después de todo-temiendo el hecho de tener un equipo-Narumi se había hecho la tonta durante toda la academia para que le pusieran con el mejor o sea Sasuke.

-El primer equipo es…-Iruka comenzó a nombrar equipos uno tras otro saltándose algunos que ya estaban formados mientras algunos cuchicheaban con quien querían estar.

-Yo voy a estar con Sasuke-kun-murmuro Sakura

-Ni lo sueñes frentona, yo voy a estar con él-dijo Ino

-No, yo voy a estar con él-murmuro otra chica embarcándose así en una pelea por el azabache, por otro lado los chicos tenían una discusión similar.

-Ahaaa…Yo quiero estar con Narumi-chan, ella es tan linda-murmuro un chico soñadoramente.

-Ojala que la separen del Uchiha, haber si se despegan un poco-dijo Kiba acariciando a su fiel perro Akamaru quien ladro en acuerdo.

-No creo que los separen, si se dan cuenta Narumi a estado conteniendo sus habilidades para así ser la peor y ser puesta con el mejor, o sea con Sasuke-dijo estratégicamente Shikamaru mientras bostezaba con una mano en la boca.

-No creo, ¿Por qué lo haría? Después de todo ellos pueden verse cuando quieran, no hay razón para hacerse la inútil en la academia

-Si te has fijado, Narumi no quiere separarse de Sasuke ella siempre está con él haga lo que haga, sin ella te puedo asegurar que Sasuke Uchiha no sería lo que es hoy, estaría sumido en la venganza y el poder, sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para conseguirlo, pero con ella…es diferente-volvió a hablar Shikamaru posando sus codos sobre la mesa perezosamente.

-¿Quieres decir que Narumi intenta…?

-Sí, ella intenta protegerlo aunque él no se dé cuenta-concluyo cerrando los ojos, esta declaración solo sirvió para que algunos exclamaran…

-¡Que linda es!-Narumi estornudo en su lugar

-Alguien está hablando de ti-comento Hinata a su lado con una gran sonrisa, Narumi se la correspondió mientras preguntaba…

-¿Tu con quien quieres estar Hinata?

-Mm…no sé, me gustaría mucho estar contigo, eres la única con la que no me trabo al hablar

-Eso es porque nos conocemos desde que teníamos 5 años-dijo Narumi observando a Sasuke atentamente, el azabache fruncía el ceño cada vez que oía su nombre o apellido de la boca de cualquier persona en la clase.

-Equipo 7…-anuncio Iruka sin que nadie le prestara atención-…Narumi Uzumaki…-solo basto decir este nombre para que chicos y chicas lo observaran atentamente-…Hinata Hyuuga-muchas suspiraron y muchos observaron a la Hyuuga sonriendo, ella no sería un obstáculo-…y Sasuke Uchiha-las chicas exclamaron un "¡No!" mientras los chicos caían inertes en su pupitre, el plan le había salido genial a Narumi.

La rubia le sonrío a su mejor amiga mientras Sasuke suspiraba aliviado, al menos la Hyuuga era una chica por lo que no estaba obsesionado con Narumi ni con él, en silencio le dio las gracias a dios.

-Equipo 8…Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka y Sakura Haruno

-Noooooooooooooooooooo-gritó la pelirrosa cayendo al suelo dramáticamente-por favor con el cara de perro no…

-Lo siento Sakura, pero no hay cambios-dijo Iruka antes de carraspear y seguir con la lista-Esquipo 10 Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara y Chouji Akimichi

En ese mismo instante un segundo gritó dramático se escapo de la boca de una rubia con una alargada coleta.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Narumi, Sasuke y Hinata esperaban a su nuevo Sensei sentados tranquilamente en sus pupitres aunque la paciencia ya se les estaba acabando, hacía 2 largas horas que esperaban al desvergonzado que los entrenaría ¿Qué clase de Sensei llegaba tarde el primer día?

-¡Ah! Ya no aguanto más-gritó Narumi exasperada poniéndose de pie y lanzando su cuaderno contra la puerta justo cuando esta se abría, la rubia se quedó inmóvil al ver a un peligris con su cuaderno estampado en la cara.

-La primera impresión de todos vosotros…es que sois idiotas-dijo después de que el cuaderno resbalara por su cara y cayera al suelo.

-Lo…lo siento-se disculpo la rubia-pero usted tiene algo de culpa he ¡Que llega dos horas tarde!-el peligris no comento nada ante el reclamo, solo señalo con el dedo la puerta diciendo con este gesto que le siguieran.

Cinco minutos después los tres Gennin estaban frente al peligris en la azotea de un edificio

-Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, estaremos demasiado tiempo juntos así que será mejor que se presenten-comentó desganado mientras se sentaba sobre la barandilla del edificio-Tú primero…-ordenó señalando a Hinata

-Mi nom…bre es Hi…Hinata Hyuga-comenzó a hablar un poco nerviosa por la presencia del Jounin-…me gusta la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo…y me interesa el arte de las…-la Hyuga observo a Narumi, no sabía si debía decir aquello, después de todo ella practicaba el arte en secreto temerosa de lo que pudiera decir su padre, solo le bastó ver la mirada de determinación en los ojos de su mejor amiga para saber que debía hacerlo, después de todo Kakashi Hatake sería su Sensei y debía saber en qué se especializaba para enseñarle correctamente-…dagas de chakra-completo suspirando y adquiriendo una personalidad más segura que solía romperse completamente cuando estaba en presencia de su padre-…odio el cautiverio de las personas, odio que se me menosprecie y odio que maltraten a los que amo, mi sueño para el futuro es convertirme en la mejor líder que se haya visto jamás en el clan Hyuga para así liberar a los pájaros enjaulados acabando de una buena vez con la estúpida jerarquía de las ramas primaria y secundaria-murmuro con cierto asco, Kakashi la observo durante unos segundos algo sorprendido, según la mitad del informe que había leído de la Hyuga ella solía ser muy tímida e influenciable, se la consideraba con una baja autoestima debido al menosprecio de su padre, pero todo esto parecía ser realmente una fachada.

Narumi le sonrío a su mejor amiga contenta de que por fin haya decidido dejar atrás la fachada que ella misma se había creado, la rubia conocía desde los 5 años a Hinata, ella la había conocido cuando su madre había muerto y desde entonces habían sido amigas, en su presencia Hinata siempre se mostraba segura de sí misma, pero su padre con sus constantes menosprecios la había obligado a crearse una doble personalidad que solo se activaba en presencia de personas con las que tuviese confianza, Narumi era una de esas personas y Sasuke también, después de 5 años la azabache le había tomado confianza suficiente como para mostrarse tal y como era en realidad.

-Mm…Uzumaki-murmuro el peligris para que la rubia continuara, Narumi sonrío una vez más y alzó su rostro para observar a su Sensei fieramente

-Mi nombre, como todos saben, es Narumi Uzumaki, adoro la pelea con Katanas y la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, también me gustan mucho los Jutsus elementales…mi comida favorita es el Ramen-comento relamiéndose mientras la boca se le hacía agua pensando en su querida comida, aquellos fideos finos, la carne, la graciosa pieza en espiral de nombre Narutomaki y finalmente aquella deliciosa sopa acompañada con riquísimos vegetales, la rubia se encontraba en el cielo, pero fue bajada de golpe cuando el Uchiha le dio un golpe en las costillas con su codo, Narumi lo miro mal y siguió con su presentación…-No me gustan las paleas en desventaja, la gente tramposa y los tres minutos que tengo que esperar para que esté listo el Ramen, mi sueño para el futuro es convertirme en la máxima autoridad de la villa, la Hokage, para que todo el mundo me respeté y dejé de observarme con un odio que no merezco-concluyó suspirando al recordar el motivo de su odio, ella no se había parado a pensarlo hasta ahora, pero debía aceptar la realidad.

Tenía en su interior a un gran zorro de nueve colas, ¡Tenía en su interior a un maldito zorro de nueve colas! Aunque, no debía tomarse las cosas de esa manera, tenía un biju en su interior, no era para tanto, ella había entrado a la biblioteca alguna vez acompañando a Sasuke, sabía que habían 8 personas por el mundo que tenían un biju en su interior, pero ¿Porque coño ella tenía que tener al más peligroso de los nueve?

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha…-empezó a hablar Sasuke arrancando a Narumi de sus pensamientos, la rubia lo observo atentamente-…me disgustan muchas cosas y no me gusta nada en particular-comentó, él no tenía ganas de pregonar por ahí que le gustaba y que no-…lo que yo tengo no es un sueño sino una meta que va a hacerse realidad, voy a restaurar mi clan y a matar a alguien en especifico-concluyo mirando al vació, la rubia bajo la cabeza suspirando tristemente, lo había intentado muchas veces, pero el odio que Sasuke sentía por Itachi aún estaba presente y sabía que hiciera lo que hiciera no sería capaz de borrarlo porque el sentimiento de traición que vivía dentro de Sasuke jamás sería expulsado de este, y el no pararía hasta vengarse de él…la rubia estaba segura de ello, pero también estaba segura de que Itachi había tenido sus razones para hacer lo que hizo, quizá aquella razón no justificara los hechos, pero Narumi sabía que las tenía.

Kakashi suspiro audiblemente, ya se esperaba eso del último Uchiha aunque la Hyuga había sido una sorpresa, la Uzumaki había sido completamente predecible, sabía que tenía la personalidad de un torbellino que arrasaba todo a su paso, se lo habían advertido muchas veces.

Debía trabajar mucho con ellos, podía ver arder la voluntad de fuego en sus ojos, pero esta estaba cegada en algunos de ellos, en el caso de Sasuke estaba cegada por la venganza, en el caso de Hinata estaba cegada por complacer a su padre aunque ella misma no se diera cuenta y en el caos de Narumi estaba cegada por su sueño.

Lo que Kakashi no había visto en sus ojos porque no había querido observar era la latente determinación en cada uno de ellos, estaban dispuestos a entrenar y a superarse día a día porque lo que más querían era cumplir sus objetivos.

-Bien…-dijo finalmente-cada uno tiene sus gustos y disgustos, mañana tendremos nuestra primera misión

-¿Qué misión?-preguntó Narumi ilusionada, por fin sería una verdadera ninja de la hoja, haciendo cosas que un verdadero ninja hacía, como cumplir misiones ultra peligrosas, la sangre bullía en su interior mientras la adrenalina subía por su cuerpo, estaba deseando probarse a sí misma.

-Un ejercicio de supervivencia-concluyó

-¿Qué clase de ejercicio?-preguntó la azabache suspicaz, ella como sus compañeros de equipo intuían que no sería como en la academia, después de todo no valía la pena hacer lo mismo, esto sería mucho más difícil y los tres los sabían.

El peligris rio bajo su máscara para después contestar

-¿De qué se ríe? ¡No le veo la gracia a lo que preguntó Hinata!-murmuro Narumi observando atentamente a su misterioso Sensei

-Es que la respuesta no les va a gustar…de los 27 graduados que vinieron aquí solo 9 serán aceptados como Gennin, los otros 18 serán rechazados y enviados a la academia, de este ejercicio depende que ustedes aprueben y sean finalmente Gennin-contesto, Narumi no hizo ningún comentario aunque le hubiera gustado hacerlo, eso quería decir que todo su esfuerzo no había valido la pena porque al final lo único que importaba era esa estúpida prueba, el Jounin con probabilidades de convertirse en su Sensei dio un salto parándose sobre la barandilla y giro su rostro para observarlos-Nos vemos mañana en el campo de entrenamiento 8 a las 7 de la mañana…ha y una recomendación, mañana no desayunen porque si lo hacen vomitarán-después de decir esto Kakashi Hatake saltó por la barandilla dejando a sus tres posibles Gennin bastante confundidos ¿Vomitar?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Qué les pareció?

Subiré los capítulos (Al menos hasta e rápidamente ya que esta historia también esta subida en otra página y está hasta el capitulo 7 u 8)

¡Comenten!

Gracias por leer


	6. Capitulo cinco: Un sensei impuntual y un

Hola, soy una nueva escritora (Por favor no sean demasiado crueles conmigo) en esta página y bueno, he decidido subir mi primera historia.

**Primero que nada esta historia también está subida en **_**otra página**_** a nombre de Kirikaze (Que soy yo misma) en el próximo capítulo pondré la advertencia en esa otra página para que nadie piense que es un plagio.**

**Urgente**: Lee las advertencias. Los personajes y escenarios además de algunos acontecimientos de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los he tomado prestados para escribir esta historia.

**Advertencias**: _Lemon_ (No se todavía si pondré el lemon en sí, pero si habrán pequeños y grandes roces, besos y esas cosas) _Occ_ (No lo sé muy bien la verdad, pero Naru es una chica y bueno su personalidad será un poco diferente, al igual que el resto de los personajes, después de todo no sé como reaccionarían los verdaderos, solo Kishimoto-Sama lo sabría) _Cannon_ (No en toda la historia ya que como Naru es una chica pues no será lo mismo, sino sería muy aburrido) y puede que haya más, si no has visto una que claramente está por favor comunícamelo.

¡Disfruten de la lectura!

¡Gracias por leer!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Qué hubiera pasado si Naruto fuera una chica?

Todo sería diferente ¿Verdad?

Descubre todo lo que puede pasar con solo cambiar de sexo al personaje principal

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Capitulo cinco:**__Un sensei impuntual y una doble personalidad_

Una rubia de ojos azules caminaba por la calle bastante ensimismada con sus propios pensamientos, intentando decidir algo de vital importancia que cambiaría su vida tal y como la conocía, no sabía que debía hacer… ¿Comer o no comer?

-¡Ay!, no me importa, ¡Tengo mucha hambre¡-exclamo cuando el olor del Ramen llegó a sus fosas nasales, la rubia ignoro todo a su paso y llegó a su restaurante favorito donde se sentó rápidamente y pidió un Ramen de tamaño familiar

-Aquí tienes, Narumi-chan-dijo Ayame, la hija del dueño del restaurante, mientras le ponía el plato de Ramen que había pedido frente a sus narices, la rubia agradeció a la mujer y aspiro el aroma de su comida favorita con las fosas nasales abiertas al máximo, finalmente tomo ambos palillos y con ellos una pequeña porción de su delicioso Ramen, lo olio por última vez y se lo llevo a la boca saboreándolo-Esto es el cielo-susurro con la boca llena mientras pequeñas lagrimitas escapaban de sus mejillas, estaba a punto de llevarse otro bocado a la boca cuando su tazón de Ramen fue apuñalado traicioneramente por un kunai rompiéndose en mil pedazos y derramando el preciado liquido de la preciada comida-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO-gritó la rubia desconsolada, la chica compuso una mueca de odio y se giró lentamente para encontrar detrás suyo a Sasuke Uchiha

-Dobe-le dijo con su característica expresión amarga-no debes comer-la rubia se quedó en blanco mientras la sopa de su Ramen recorría el suelo bajo sus pies

-Sa…Sasuke-susurro desconsolada mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo recogiendo su Ramen con puñados de arena-¿Co…como has podido hacerme esto? ¿Cómo has podido matar sin escrúpulo alguno a mi querido Ramen-Sama? ¡No te lo perdonare!-exclamo tirándole el puñado de tierra con Ramen en la cara al moreno, este suspiro mientras contaba hasta diez lentamente

-Uno, dos, tres…calma…no lo ha hecho a propósito, respira, relájate-se decía, pero la vena en su frente creció aún más cuando la rubia le tiro otro puñado de tierra manchándole su recién adquirida badana ninja-NA-RU-MI-gritó furioso

-Tú te lo buscaste Uchiha estreñido, nadie se mete con Ramen Sama y queda impune, ¡Esta es mi venganza!-exclamo dejando un par de monedas en la barra para pagar su Ramen, después de esto observo al Uchiha atentamente y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo siendo perseguida por la personificación de la venganza

-¡Ven aquí tetona!

-Bien que te gusta-contesto la rubia mientras se reía a carcajadas y el rostro de Sasuke adquiría un leve tono carmín

-Grrr…-gruño el Uchiha aumentando su velocidad, pero la rubia decidió utilizar ese mismo momento para probar una de las técnicas que había aprendido del pergamino sagrado

-¡Kage bunshin no jutsu!-exclamo, una bola de humo la rodeo y cuando esta se disipo 20 rubias corrían en diferentes direcciones por la aldea dejando al Uchiha totalmente desconcertado-Haber si descubres a la verdadera ¡Genio!-dijeron las 20 rubias mientras se reían a carcajadas

Sasuke Uchiha volvió a gruñir y prefirió dirigirse al campo 8 de entrenamiento, ya llegaba dos horas tarde, además pensando lógicamente sabía que la rubia verdadera se dirigiría allí.

Y en efecto, cuando llegó la rubia ya estaba allí junto a Hinata hablando amigablemente con ella…como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Buenos días Sasuke-Kun-saludo Hinata sonriéndole amablemente un tanto sonrojada, Sasuke asintió en acuerdo y se sentó al lado de Narumi, estaba contento con el equipo que le había tocado, primero, no tendría que aguantar a ninguna Fangirl babosa que quisiese propasarse con él y segundo, no tendría que aguantar a ningún Fanboy baboso que quisiese propasarse con Narumi, además por suerte se llevaba más o menos bien con Hinata.

-¿Me encontraste?-preguntó la rubia sonriendo divertida, el Uchiha le dio un leve golpe en las costillas mientras le respondía

-Te encontré Dobe

-No se para que nos apresuramos, Kakashi Sensei no ha venido-comentó Hinata adquiriendo su doble personalidad-¡Seguro es un tardón!

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo-contesto Narumi mientras se recostaba en el banco posando su cabeza en el regazo de la Hyuga. Hinata y ella habían sido amigas desde pequeñas, al principio había sido difícil ya que Hinata había estado muy dolida por la pérdida de su madre y por los constantes reproches de su padre, pero poco a poco Narumi consiguió que Hinata se abriera completamente a ella, desarrollando su doble personalidad, la cual la había sacado de varios líos.

Hinata por otro lado había tenido una vida muy difícil, no parecía ser así para los demás ya que después de todo ella era la rica heredera del clan Hyuga, pero no todo era riqueza y comodidades en su casa, por supuesto que no…ella tenía que dar la talla, tenía que ser la más fuerte, la más lista y la más valiente, ella debía cumplir las altas expectativas de su padre pero no era fácil, nada fácil ya que su padre la había abandonado, lo había hecho cuando su hermana pequeña Hanabi, demostró más talento que ella…pero Hinata no se dio por vencida, entreno duro todos los días, fortaleciéndose a sí misma para finalmente ser aceptada, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, su padre no era capaz de verla, para él solo existía Hanabi y aquello le dolía terriblemente a la tierna e inocente Hinata…y para soportar aquel dolor…una segunda personalidad le nació del corazón…una Hinata fuerte y decidida que era capaz de todo, incluso de aplastar a la tímida Hinata que su padre había creado con sus constantes reclamos y menosprecios, esta Hinata estaba dispuesta a demostrarle a Hiashi Hyuga que había estado muy equivocado.

-¿Qué esperaban? Si tiene apariencia de vago, menos mal que llegamos dos horas tarde-murmuro el Uchiha suspirando fastidiado

-Pero… ¡Tengo hambre!-exclamó Narumi mirando a Sasuke asesinamente-y tú…acabaste con mi última esperanza…con lo que podría salvarme la vida, acabaste con mi delicioso Ramen-Sama, ¡Lo pagarás Uchiha bastardo!, te hare papilla, amargado

-Inténtalo-dijo Sasuke desafiante mientras se ponía de pie, Narumi le siguió el juego abandonando el cálido regazo de Hinata

-¡Bien!-exclamó posicionándose en el medio del campo de entrenamiento, Hinata se levantó suspirando cansada de las constantes pelas de ambos, "Mucha tensión sexual" solía pensar ella

-Pelen si quieren, pero está prohibido usar jutsus…-murmuro la Hyuga, ambos enemigos asintieron y se miraron a los ojos fieramente con la determinación marcada en ellos, Hinata se posiciono entre medio de los dos y extendió su mano-¡Comiencen!

Narumi y Sasuke se acercaron rápidamente, preparados para comenzar la lucha, pero antes de que tocarán a su adversario una bola de humo explotó en el campo.

-No están permitidos los Jutsus Dobe

-No he sido yo Teme-respondió la rubia con su ceño fruncido, cuando la bola de humo se disipo ambos miraron atentamente a su Sensei, quien leía tranquilamente un libro con la portada naranja.

-Yo…-saludo el peligris alzando una mano al ver que lo miraban expectante

-¡Llega tarde!-exclamo la rubia agresivamente, detrás suyo Hinata asintió con la cabeza repetidas veces

-Lo siento chicos…es que se me cruzó un gato negro y tuve que rodearlo…-inventó despreocupadamente

-¡Mentiroso!-acusó Narumi-venga aquí, acérquese…yo le voy a mostrar las consecuencias de haberse cruzado con un gato negro-dijo amenazante mientras era sujetada por Sasuke-Déjame Sasuke…le voy a enseñar a este impuntual lo que es la puntualidad…y quizá como se hace una tinta, ¡Se paso con el rubio!-el Jounin observaba todo muy calmado, pero extrañamente comenzó a sentir un aura asesina detrás de él, se giro lentamente solo para encontrarse con su aparentemente alumna inocente, Hinata Hyuga

-Como vuelva a llegar tarde…no volverá a leer un libro nunca más en toda su vida-murmuro por lo bajo

-¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso? ¿A caso quemaras todos mis libros?-preguntó el Sensei con gracia

-No, eso seria mucho trabajo…te arrancare los ojos-Kakashi se quedó paralizado mientras su inocente alumna volvía a adquirir su "inocente" personalidad, lo que le faltaba, ¡Tenía una alumna bipolar!

-Mm-carraspeo desconcertado, sus alumnos lo observaron atentamente-…la prueba es muy fácil, solo deben arrebatarme estos cascabeles-explico enseñándoles dos cascabeles plateados amarrados con cintas rojas-…el que consiga un cascabel…conseguirá ser Gennin definitivamente

-¡Un momento!-interrumpió Narumi-…Usted solo tiene dos cascabeles, eso quiere decir que solo dos de nosotros…

-Conseguirán pasar el examen-completó Kakashi

-¡Pe…pero eso no es justo!-exclamo la rubia-todos nos hemos esforzado mucho para llegar hasta aquí, no es justo que solo dos consigan lo que los tres anhelamos

-Ese es el punto…Narumi, un ninja debe tomar decisiones difíciles en su vida…la cuestión es ¿Será la correcta?-murmuro Kakashi alzando ambos cascabeles en el aire, el viento que soplaba desde el horizonte provoco que estos se movieran dejando tras de sí una hermosa y relajante sinfonía que para los tres recién graduados Gennin suponía un gran cuestión ¿Qué harían hora? ¿Dejarían a un compañero atrás? ¿Abandonarían a un camarada para cumplir sus anhelados objetivos?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Qué les pareció?

Subiré los capítulos (Al menos hasta e rápidamente ya que esta historia también esta subida en otra página y está hasta el capitulo 7 u 8)

¡Comenten!

Gracias por leer


	7. Capitulo seis: Una prueba de compañerism

Hola, soy una nueva escritora (Por favor no sean demasiado crueles conmigo) en esta página y bueno, he decidido subir mi primera historia.

**Primero que nada esta historia también está subida en **_**otra página**_** a nombre de Kirikaze (Que soy yo misma) en el próximo capítulo pondré la advertencia en esa otra página para que nadie piense que es un plagio.**

**Urgente**: Lee las advertencias. Los personajes y escenarios además de algunos acontecimientos de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los he tomado prestados para escribir esta historia.

**Advertencias**: _Lemon_ (No se todavía si pondré el lemon en sí, pero si habrán pequeños y grandes roces, besos y esas cosas) _Occ_ (No lo sé muy bien la verdad, pero Naru es una chica y bueno su personalidad será un poco diferente, al igual que el resto de los personajes, después de todo no sé como reaccionarían los verdaderos, solo Kishimoto-Sama lo sabría) _Cannon_ (No en toda la historia ya que como Naru es una chica pues no será lo mismo, sino sería muy aburrido) y puede que haya más, si no has visto una que claramente está por favor comunícamelo.

¡Disfruten de la lectura!

¡Gracias por leer!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Qué hubiera pasado si Naruto fuera una chica?

Todo sería diferente ¿Verdad?

Descubre todo lo que puede pasar con solo cambiar de sexo al personaje principal

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Capitulo seis:**__Una prueba de compañerismo y un plan a largo plazo_

Narumi, Sasuke y Hinata aún estaban parados en el medio del campo de entrenamiento 8, considerando lo que su posible Sensei les había dicho, ¿Dejar a uno atrás? ¿Condenarlo a una vida triste y amargada? ¿Empujarlo a la oscuridad? ¿De verdad estaban dispuestos a hacer algo así?

Narumi observo a Sasuke atentamente, ella no podía perder…porque le había prometido a Itachi que haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para mantener a Sasuke consigo, no podía perderlo…

Sasuke observo a ambas chicas atentamente para pararse sobre Narumi, él no podía permitir que ella avanzara sin él,…ella era la única chica que había logrado romper la cascará de frialdad que cubría su relleno de tristeza y dolor, no quería separarse de ella y además él tenía un objetivo y debía cumplirlo a como diera lugar…

Hinata observo a sus dos compañeros atentamente, ella no podría hacerles eso a ellos, a sus dos únicos y verdaderos amigos que la conocían tal y como era, ella no podía…pero su extraña y doble personalidad sí que podía y lo haría, lo haría para obtener la aprobación y el arrepentimiento de su padre…de Hiashi Hyuga…

Los tres se observaron desafiantes mientras su Sensei suspiraba en su fuero interno, sus alumnos no habían captado el verdadero objetivo de la prueba, que decepción más grande, él estaba seguro de que ellos no lo conseguirían…si seguía así nunca conseguiría ser el Sensei de ningún equipo…

-Preparados-anuncio, los tres se pusieron en posición-listos…¡YA!-antes de que pronunciara la última palabra dos de sus alumnos habían desaparecido no dejando nada más que un borrón negro en su lugar…

Kakashi observo a la rubia frente a él atentamente, ¿Qué tenía pensado hacer? ¿Atacar de frente? Eso no era de ninjas, se suponía que debía esconderse y atacar cuando el bajará la guardia como era costumbre, pero parecía que aquella rubia no era normal y que no seguía las costumbres, la chica sonrío provocadoramente mientras lo observaba con sus grandes ojos azules

-¿Sabe Sensei? No debería confiarse conmigo…no soy una simple Gennin, de hecho ninguno de los tres lo somos…-susurro adquiriendo una sonrisa tétrica en su rostro-Suerte Kakashi-Sensei

El peligris no fue capaz de predecir lo que había pasado, de pronto se encontraba en una pradera llena de flores que se evaporo al instante dejando a su paso un campo seco lleno de cadáveres muertos y regados por la sangre

"Genjutsu"

Narumi suspiro mientras observaba a su Sensei totalmente concentrado en la ilusión a su alrededor, sabía que no duraría mucho, después de todo era un Jounin…la rubia unió sus manos comenzando a hacer los característicos sellos de su técnica favorita

-Kage Bunshin no jutsu-exclamó creando tres clones idénticos a ella, Hinata y Sasuke la observaban desde los árboles confundidos…-Henge no jutsu-volvió a decir la rubia, dos de sus clones explotaron de repente envolviéndose en un humo blanco, cuando este desapareció ambos clones eran idénticos a Hinata y Sasuke.

La rubia original se escondió entre los árboles mientras dejaba en su lugar a los tres clones representantes de su equipo ninja.

Kakashi consiguió salir del Genjutsu fácilmente, aunque le había descolocado un poco la escena de los muertos en el campo que antes había sido una hermosa pradera, se preguntaba qué tipo de experiencias había vivido la rubia como para imaginar tal cosa aunque siendo la Jinchuriki del Kyubi no le sorprendía demasiado, debía de haber pasado una vida horrible siendo acosada constantemente por los aldeanos de la aldea.

-¡Se va a quedar ahí mirando las moscas o va a luchar!-exclamó la chica rubia frente a él mientras se abalanzaba sobre sí, Kakashi esquivo el golpe fácilmente y observo confundido a Hinata y Sasuke ¿Cuándo habían llegado? No tuvo tiempo de responder su respuesta ya que estos se abalanzaron sobre él realizando un ataque combinado junto a Narumi.

Mientras tanto entre los árboles la rubia observaba todo atentamente, su plan iba bastante bien, ahora solo debía encontrar a Sasuke y Hinata ¿Dónde demonios estarían esos dos? Se preguntaba la rubia, en ese momento sintió un toque en su hombro que la hizo saltar y casi gritar, pero una mano totalmente pálida sobre su boca se lo impidió

-Shh…-le susurraron al oído, Narumi suspiro relajándose al ver delante suyo a Hinata y a Sasuke tapándole la boca por detrás

-Mm…-murmuro sujetando la mano del azabache para que este la soltara, el Uchiha así lo hizo.

-¿¡Se puede saber qué demonios estáis haciendo!?-exclamo por lo bajo-¡Casi me da un infarto!

-Shhh…-la callaron los dos

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo tú?-preguntó el Uchiha

-¿Para qué coño has hecho dos replicas de nosotros?-le siguió la Hyuga

-Shhh…-le tocó callarlos ella mientras observaba a su Sensei, ambos azabaches cerraron la boca mirándola atentamente diciéndole con sus ojos penetrantes que se explicara-Sé que uno de nosotros no va a pasar esta prueba…pero aún así somos compañeros y debemos ayudarnos entre nosotros, debemos trabajar en equipo…

-Pero…uno deberá…-intentó decir Hinata

-Esa seré yo…-declaro la rubia-…ustedes dos son mis mejores amigos y sí…una vez hice una promesa…una promesa que quizá no cumpla, pero por ustedes…las únicas personas que me aceptaron a pesar del odio de los aldeanos…vale la pena-terminó por susurrar, ella estaba dispuesta a perder su oportunidad, su sueño, incluso la promesa que le había hecho a Itachi aunque verdaderamente siempre estaría con Sasuke, aunque este no quisiera, estaba dispuesta a perderlo todo por ellos…por las personas que la habían aceptado sin explicaciones…sin reclamo y sin rencores.

Hinata observo a su mejor amiga atentamente, ella estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse por ellos…por ella, la azabache sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, pero ella en verdad necesitaba cumplir su objetivo, pero ese estúpido objetivo ¿Importaba más que su amistad con Narumi? No, no importaba, porque aunque algún día cumpliera las expectativas de su padre ¿De qué le valdría sino tendría a las personas que amaba para disfrutarlo? De nada…la Hyuga se reprendió interiormente por haber olvidado su más importante objetivo _"proteger a las personas que amo"_.

Sasuke no había dejado de observar a la rubia, ¿De verdad ella estaba dispuesta a renunciar a todo por él?… ¿Por su insignificante existencia? ¿Por su estúpido objetivo? Ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba pensando, solo podía ver los ojos azules de Narumi, él no quería dejarla atrás…él quería que ella estuviera siempre con él…siempre.

-No puedo aceptar eso…-dijeron ambos azabaches al unisonó sorprendiendo al otro, se miraron confundidos hasta que finalmente sonrieron

-Ninguno de los tres tendrá que irse…-dijo Hinata

-Porque por alguna razón…-siguió Sasuke

-Estamos juntos en esto-declararon al unisonó, Narumi les sonrío con cariño, creía en ellos a pesar de saber que las reglas de los Jounin eran absolutas, creía en sus compañeros porque ellos estaban juntos en eso…en el largo camino que recorrerían para ser unos buenos ninjas, un camino lleno de baches y de decisiones difíciles…tan difíciles como esta.

-Tenemos que arrebatarle los cascabeles-dijo Hinata poniéndose seria

-Dudo que mis clones duren mucho…él es un Jounin de alto nivel-informo Narumi

-Información y vigilancia…-pidió el azabache, la rubia asintió y procedió a contarle todo lo que sabía del peligris mientras Hinata activaba su Byakugan para observarlo atentamente…

Ellos se habían conocido desde niños, al principio no habían sido los mejores amigos, pero poco a poco y con mucha insistencia de parte de Narumi consiguieron forjar un lazo…un lazo que quizá no era extensible, ni fuerte, pero si irrompible, un lazo que les permitía trabajar en equipo a una velocidad impresionante y con una gran eficiencia.

Desde pequeños entrenaban juntos, superándose a sí mismos para cumplir sus objetivos, creando sin ni siquiera pretenderlo un equipo capaz de cualquier cosa.

Sasuke era muy buen líder, al principio no le importaba sacrificar a sus "soldados" pero aprendió después de pasar mucho tiempo con aquella rubia revoltosa y con aquella azabache bipolar, aprendió a valorar las vidas que le importaban, quizá una le cayera mejor que la otra, pero las dos eran importantes para él y no estaba dispuesto a perderlas si podía salvarlas.

Hinata era una muy buena rastreadora, la mejor que hubieran visto jamás, encontraba cualquier cosa en cuestión de segundos con su Byakugan súper desarrollado, desde sus tiernos cinco años lo había practicado con insistencia hasta ser la mejor en ello…la azabache jamás se daba por vencida cuando de encontrar un pista se trataba.

Narumi por otro lado podía tener una personalidad revoltosa y explosiva, pero cuando quería podía ser la más sigilosa del mundo, era una experta en infiltración, capaz de integrarse en cualquier situación…de pasar desapercibida sin que nadie se diera cuenta y de conseguir información de cualquiera sin siquiera parpadear.

Los tres tenían una compenetración imposible de ver, después de todo tenían planeado quedar juntos, sabían que habría equipos de tres, después de todo sus propios padres, los de Sasuke y Hinata al menos, habían tenido un equipo de tres…y sabían perfectamente cómo se balanceaba este, por eso mismo cada uno había desempeñado un papel…Sasuke era el genio, Hinata la chica inteligente promedio y Narumi la desastre, así habían conseguido lo que querían y no estaban dispuesto a rendirse…no ahora que habían llegado tan lejos con su plan.

Kakashi Hatake podía pensar que tenía alumnos mediocres, pero no sabía que ellos habían estado planeando absolutamente todo desde que entraron a la academia…porque ellos estaban juntos en eso.

-Hatake Kakashi-pronuncio Narumi-…más conocido mundialmente como el ninja que copia, él posee-miro a Sasuke-el Sharingan en su ojo izquierdo…se rumorea que fue donado por su antiguo compañero de equipo quien fue un Uchiha, también se dice que fue Anbu y que nunca nadie le ha visto sin su mascará, su padre fue Hatake Sakumo, el colmillo blanco de la hoja, quien abandono una misión para salvar a sus compañeros, después de esto fue repudiado por la aldea y finalmente se suicido.

Puede usar cuatro tipos de chakra elemental…el agua, el fuego, el rayo y la tierra, se dice que es muy fuerte y habilidoso ya que terminó la academia ninja con 6 años y fue Jounin a sus 13, también se rumorea que ha acabado con los ninjas más peligrosos y que está a la altura de un Sannin…

Suele ser muy atento y callado, un audaz ninja maestro del engaño…se dice que es muy serio y que es el creador de varias técnicas, su más popular es el Chidori, una técnica de la cual no tengo muchos detalles…solo sé que es una gran bola de rayos altamente eléctrica-concluyo tomando grandes bocanadas de aire

Hinata había oído todo atentamente sin dejar de observar al Jounin que leía en total tranquilidad su libro pervertido, la azabache había cometido la equivocación de atravesar las páginas y leer su contenido, lo que le hizo recordar lo que le había dicho su rubia amiga, quizá tenía razón y a veces era demasiado cotilla para su propio bien.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio mientras la rubia lo observaba, Sharingan…a ese hombre le había sido donado el Sharingan, la preciada técnica de su clan le había sido donada a un Jounin del montón, aunque empezaba a creer que no lo era.

Ese hombre parecía fuerte, muy fuerte, ahora debía procesar una manera de conseguir aquellos cascabeles sin que su equipo saliera dañado, pero ¿Cómo? La idea comenzaba a formársele en la mente, una sonrisa se asomo en su rostro ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Era tan obvio.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Qué les pareció?

Subiré los capítulos (Al menos hasta e rápidamente ya que esta historia también esta subida en otra página y está hasta el capitulo 7 u 8)

¡Comenten!

Gracias por leer


	8. Capitulo siete: Una estrategia diferente

Hola, soy una nueva escritora (Por favor no sean demasiado crueles conmigo) en esta página y bueno, he decidido subir mi primera historia.

**Primero que nada esta historia también está subida en **_**otra página**_** a nombre de Kirikaze (Que soy yo misma) en el próximo capítulo pondré la advertencia en esa otra página para que nadie piense que es un plagio.**

**Urgente**: Lee las advertencias. Los personajes y escenarios además de algunos acontecimientos de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los he tomado prestados para escribir esta historia.

**Advertencias**: _Lemon_ (No se todavía si pondré el lemon en sí, pero si habrán pequeños y grandes roces, besos y esas cosas) _Occ_ (No lo sé muy bien la verdad, pero Naru es una chica y bueno su personalidad será un poco diferente, al igual que el resto de los personajes, después de todo no sé como reaccionarían los verdaderos, solo Kishimoto-Sama lo sabría) _Cannon_ (No en toda la historia ya que como Naru es una chica pues no será lo mismo, sino sería muy aburrido) y puede que haya más, si no has visto una que claramente está por favor comunícamelo.

¡Disfruten de la lectura!

¡Gracias por leer!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Qué hubiera pasado si Naruto fuera una chica?

Todo sería diferente ¿Verdad?

Descubre todo lo que puede pasar con solo cambiar de sexo al personaje principal

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Capitulo siete:**__Una estrategia diferente y una prueba superada_

La sonrisa de Sasuke se ensanchaba cada vez más a medida que la idea se desarrollaba en su cabeza, él debía encontrarle una debilidad al Jounin y resultaba que la tenía en frente de sus narices, ¿En que estaba tan ensimismado el Jounin como para no darse cuenta de que las personas que tenía frente a él no eran las verdaderas? Fácil…el libro, aquel librito naranja era su debilidad y ellos tres la aprovecharían…por supuesto que lo harían.

-Escuchen-murmuro, las dos chicas lo observaron atentamente mientras Sasuke les contaba su plan-Tenemos que…

Mientras tanto el Hatake leía su libro bastante entretenido sin sospechar que un plan se trazaba a sus espaladas, estaba a punto de aprobar a sus alumnos por trabajar en equipo…algo bastante sorpresivo para él…nunca se hubiera imaginado que esos tres chicos tan ambiciosos se pusieran de acuerdo en algo, pero…parecía que podían dejar sus objetivos de lado para cumplir su misión, aquello era bueno…muy bueno de hecho, por fin tendría un equipo de Gennin…su primer equipo de Gennin.

-Bueno chicos…-dijo, pero se detuvo cuando golpeo la nuca de la rubia y esta desapareció en una bola de humo al igual que Hinata y Sasuke-Kage…Bu…bunshin-susurro sorprendido, ¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta de ello? ¡Si lo tenía enfrente de sus narices!

Arrugo el rostro al darse cuenta de que quizá no tendría un equipo…otra vez, aunque todavía le rondaba en la cabeza el hecho de que la rubia hubiera podido engañarle tan fácilmente, suspiro sin darle importancia y alzó la mano para detener el examen, pero no pudo pronunciar ni una palabra cuando la rubia salió de entre los árboles para enfrentarle.

-Esta vez voy en serio Kakashi Sensei…le recomiendo que guarde su estúpido libro-susurro antes de abalanzarse sobre él tirando patadas y puñetazos a diestro y siniestro, el Jounin las esquivaba rápidamente sin apartar su mirada de las páginas de su libro.

Narumi lo observaba exasperada, debía llamar su atención para que este guardara su estúpido libro en su bolsillo, no quería utilizar sus técnicas ninja, pero si no le quedaba de otra…

La rubia se detuvo respirando agitadamente dándole un efecto más dramático a su actuación y unió ambas manos sin apartar la vista del Jounin que aún leía su libro

-Kazekiri no Jutsu-exclamó dando una voltereta en el aire, el Jounin la miró incrédulo y como pudo esquivo las ráfagas de viento cortante que provinieron de su alumna supuestamente "tonta".

La rubia sonrío y observo como el Jounin guardaba su estúpido libro naranja en su porta Shuriken

-Le dije que no era lo que aparentaba Sensei-dijo burlona

-Veo que no-contesto Kakashi observándola atentamente, la rubia sonrío una última vez antes de explotar en una bola de humo, el Hatake observo como el humo se disipaba dejando ver a su nuevo contrincante…Sasuke Uchiha

-Ahora me toca a mí-susurro fríamente corriendo hacía el Hatake de frente, este se preparo para detenerlo, después de todo un ataque de frente era bastante predecible, pero al tocar a su alumno este desapareció explotando en una bola de humo y antes de que pudiera hacer nada el frío filo de un Kunai se poso en su cuello-No te muevas o estás muerto-susurro el Uchiha, más sin embargo el Hatake solo quedó inmóvil un par de segundos ya que se movió rápidamente librándose del agarre del Uchiha, este viendo que su plan "no había funcionado" se retiro rápidamente escondiéndose entre la maleza.

-¿Lo tienes?-preguntó el azabache al llegar con sus respectivas compañeras, Hinata sonrío y sacó de entre sus ropas un pequeño libro naranja, ¿Qué como lo había conseguido? Fácil, ella tenía una gran velocidad y una gran vista, en cuanto el Hatake se había concentrado en quitarse el Kunai que Sasuke le había puesto en su cuello y escuchaba su frase…la Hyuga le había arrebatado el libro fácilmente, corriendo y pasándolo como una sombra por detrás sin que este se enterara de nada ya que estaba más concentrado en los cascabeles que en su libro.

-Por supuesto-contesto, Narumi sonrío feliz y en el rostro de Sasuke se asomo una sonrisa de medio lado, él sabía que por muy fuertes que fueran no podían vencer a un Jounin tan experimentado, por eso mismo había trazado un sencillo plan, al peligris le apasionaban esos libros, así que mientras Narumi y él lo distraían, Hinata se encargaba de arrebatárselo en el mejor momento posible, podría haberle arrebatado los cascabeles y ya, pero el Jounin les ponía especial atención cuando alguno de los tres se acercaba y hubiera sido demasiado riesgoso, ahora solo quedaba una cosa por hacer…

-Vamos…-ordenó poniéndose de pie y revelando su posición

-¡Sí!-exclamaron las dos chicas sonriendo

Ante la confusión de su Sensei lo tres chicos caminaron tranquilamente hacía él posicionándose justo delante…

-¿Y ahora que…?-preguntó extrañado

-¿No le falta algo Sensei?-preguntaron los tres chicos al unisonó con voz inocente, el peligris rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacía los cascabeles y frunció el ceño al verlos allí ¿Qué querían decir? ¿Qué le faltaba?

-No, no, eso no…-susurro Narumi mientras se reía con Hinata y movía su dedo índice de lado a lado negando con este

-Quizá debería…-comenzó Hinata

-Leer un rato…-siguió Sasuke

-Para no aburrirse con nosotros-concluyo la rubia, el peligris compuso una mueca de nerviosismo y lentamente dirigió una mano hacía su porta Shurikens, ellos no podrían haber…

-¿Cómo…? No puede ser…

-Sí que puede y si no nos aprueba a los tres…quemaremos su preciado libro-dijo Hinata con una mirada fría mientras Narumi alzaba un librito naranja

-Tengo más…iguales a ese-argumentó nerviosamente el Jounin sin darle importancia a la quema de su libro

-Sí…puedes que sí, pero que pasa si le leo el final-habló la rubia abriendo el libro

-Espera Narumi ¡No leas eso!-le gritó Hinata, más sin embargo la rubia no le hizo caso y comenzó a leer la ultima pagina del libro, Kakashi pensó que no lo leería por tratarse de lo que era, pensó que probablemente se ruborizaría y lo tiraría, pero no fue así.

-Naoko miró a los ojos a Arashi diciéndole con sus propios ojos lo que quería…-comenzó a leer la rubia, Kakashi abrió los ojos al máximo "Naoko y Arashi terminarían juntos ¿Cómo?" procesaba su mente, la rubia continuaba leyendo mientras el Jounin procesaba cada dato, pero él no haber leído todo el libro lo estaba matando porque no entendía absolutamente nada-…el azabache deslizó sus manos por los pechos de la rubia mientras la besaba con desespero

-¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR NO SIGAS!

-¿Nos aprobara a los tres?-preguntó la Hyuga totalmente sonrojada mientras Narumi seguía leyendo

-¡Sí!, LO PROMETO, POR FAVOR ¡NO SIGAS!-gritó el Hatake

-Arashi la miró a los ojos atentamente y recorrió su piel hasta sus caderas posando sus manos en…

-¡NO!-gritó el Hatake tapándose los oídos, el Uchiha aprovecho ese momento para arrebatarle los cascabeles, por si las dudas, y rápidamente le arrebato el libro a la rubia que estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas

-Usted…-susurro Narumi observando a su Sensei-¡Es un pervertido!-exclamó intentado olvidar las imágenes mentales que le había producido aquel librito naranja

-Todos tenemos nuestras aficiones…-dijo el peligris como si nada arrebatándole el libro al Uchiha-Mm…dejando eso de lado…los tres están aprobados-murmuro con una sincera sonrisa, él había creído que reprobarían, que no serían capaces de trabajar en equipo, sin embargo le habían demostrado que no era así, e incluso habían trazado un plan para no dejar a ninguno de sus compañeros de lado-escúchenme bien-dijo mirándolos seriamente-…Aquellos ninjas que no cumplen las normas son escoria, pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que escoria…nuestro primer encuentro será mañana a las 7 de la mañana ¡No lleguen tarde!

-¡No llegue tarde usted!-exclamaron los tres contentos y felices, después de que Sasuke le devolviera los cascabeles, el Hatake desapareció en una bola de humo con su preciado libro en las manos, debía leerlo rápidamente, no dormiría hasta terminarlo.

-¿Cómo hiciste para leer eso Narumi? ¡Era un asco!-preguntó la Hyuga cuando el Hatake desapareció

-Bueno pues…simplemente lo hice, no pensé lo que estaba leyendo, mi mente estaba en otro lado-explico la rubia

-Pues la nuestra no-dijo la Hyuga mientras el Uchiha asentía-nos has traumado de por vida, ¡Vive con eso en tu consciencia!

-Lo haré-contesto la rubia sonriendo-¿Apetece un Ramen?

-Bueno, quizá perdernos entre fideos nos haga olvidar lo que escuchamos…-murmuro el Uchiha mientras los tres se dirigían a Ichiraku Ramen para festejar que por fin…los tres juntos…eran verdaderos ninjas de la aldea escondida entre las hojas.

Mientras disfrutaban de su Ramen las palabras de su Sensei rodeaban sus mentes girando una y otra vez en ellas, definitivamente su Sensei tenía razón…sus amigos, los lazos creados a lo largo de su vida eran mucho más importantes que unas simples normas, porque ellos tres se habían mantenido juntos y fuertes durante todo el camino, no estaban dispuestos a renunciar ni a dejar a nadie de lado y menos ahora que su vida ninja recién comenzaba.

"_Aquellos ninjas que no cumplen las normas son escoria, pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que escoria_"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto en la oficina del Hokage, Iruka Sensei despotricaba contra el pervertido de Kakashi

-¿Cómo es posible que le deje leer ese tipo de libros Hokage Sama? ¿Y porque tiene que llevarlos cuando esta con sus Gennin? Mi pobre e inocente Naru-chan leyó esa porquería…-gritaba el Umino, el Hokage con una gran vena en la frente asentía a todo bastante nervioso "Y pensar que a esto se dedica un Hokage, mucha suerte sucesor mío"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Qué les pareció?

Bueno, hasta aquí llego con el maratón de capítulos

¡Comenten!

Gracias por leer


	9. Capitulo ocho: Un par de misiones y un b

Hola, soy una nueva escritora (Por favor no sean demasiado crueles conmigo) en esta página y bueno, he decidido subir mi primera historia.

**Primero que nada esta historia también está subida en **_**otra página**_** a nombre de Kirikaze (Que soy yo misma) en el próximo capítulo pondré la advertencia en esa otra página para que nadie piense que es un plagio.**

**Urgente**: Lee las advertencias. Los personajes y escenarios además de algunos acontecimientos de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los he tomado prestados para escribir esta historia.

**Advertencias**: _Lemon_ (No se todavía si pondré el lemon en sí, pero si habrán pequeños y grandes roces, besos y esas cosas) _Occ_ (No lo sé muy bien la verdad, pero Naru es una chica y bueno su personalidad será un poco diferente, al igual que el resto de los personajes, después de todo no sé como reaccionarían los verdaderos, solo Kishimoto-Sama lo sabría) _Cannon_ (No en toda la historia ya que como Naru es una chica pues no será lo mismo, sino sería muy aburrido) y puede que haya más, si no has visto una que claramente está por favor comunícamelo.

¡Disfruten de la lectura!

¡Gracias por leer!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Qué hubiera pasado si Naruto fuera una chica?

Todo sería diferente ¿Verdad?

Descubre todo lo que puede pasar con solo cambiar de sexo al personaje principal

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Capitulo ocho:**_ _Un par de misiones y un bebé_

Narumi bostezo mientras se levantaba lentamente y tallaba sus ojos con sus manos desnudas, tenía sueño…mucho sueño, miró su reloj atentamente dándose cuenta de que apenas eran las 7 de la mañana, la chica suspiro y se recostó sobre su cama tapándose hasta la cabeza con sus sabanas y acolchados, sabía de sobra que su Sensei llegaría dos horas tarde así que aprovecharía para dormir un poco más.

Sasuke continuo durmiendo sobre su Futón en la casa de Narumi a pierna suelta sin despertarse, su reloj biológico le decía claramente que podía continuar con su apacible sueño durante dos horas más, así que ni siquiera abrió sus ojos negros.

Hinata se removió incomoda empujando levemente a Narumi, los tres se habían quedado hasta tarde comiendo Ramen y cuando quisieron acordar el toque de queda había llegado a su fin y las puertas del condominio Hyuga ya estaban cerradas, no le quedó más remedio que irse a dormir a la casa de su mejor amiga, aunque en realidad lo prefería, odiaba su casa…siempre estaba rodeada de un ambiente frío y corrompido, lo odiaba. La Hyuga atrajo las mantas hacía sí destapando a la rubia que gimió y rodo por la cama cayendo al suelo justo sobre el Futón de Sasuke, Narumi no notó el cambio de calchón y se tapó rápidamente aún dormida mientras se abrazaba a la que ella pensaba Hinata.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El sol comenzaba a salir lentamente, resplandeciendo sobre la montaña Hokage, los aldeanos se despertaban de su sueño apaciblemente preparados para enfrentar el día que les esperaba.

Sasuke Uchiha abrió sus ojos negros como la noche a causa del rayo de sol que alumbraba su cara, el Uchiha bostezó con una mano en su boca y coloco ambas manos sobre el colchón de su Futón para incorporarse, cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse apresado entre los brazos de su rubia amiga.

La rubia gimió entre sueños y se acurruco en el pecho del Uchiha entrelazando sus piernas con las de este, Sasuke se quedó completamente inmóvil al sentir la delantera de la rubia pegada a su pecho, tuvo el impulso de apartarla empujándola, pero se veía demasiado tierna y no tenía ganas de oír sus gritos tan temprano por la mañana, así que con mucho sigilo intento escurrirse del colchón cosa que solo consiguió que la rubia se acurrucara aún más sobre sí pegando todo su cuerpo al de Sasuke.

El Uchiha se encontraba sumamente nervioso mientras sentía las curvas de su amiga contra su cuerpo, sus caderas se pegaban a su abdomen aplastando su cintura y más abajo, su delantera se encontraba rozando sus pectorales y su cabeza estaba escondida en su pecho, Narumi tenía sus brazos sobre el pecho del Uchiha y gemía de vez en cuando entre sueños removiéndose, buscando más contacto.

Sasuke respiro hondo tres veces y después de intentar soltarse durante media hora decidió volver a dormirse.

Hinata abrió un ojo y lo poso sobre el reloj que había en la mesita a su lado, la azabache bostezo cansada y se tallo los ojos incorporándose sobre la cama, muy lentamente dirigió su cabeza hacía donde estaban sus amigos, asintiendo al verlos juntos y abrazados, se levantó lentamente y comenzó a caminar hacía el baño cuando su cabeza recién despierta dedujo la escena que había visto, la Hyuga volvió sobre sus pasos y observo a sus amigos, se dio un leve golpe en la mejilla para comprobar que no fuera un sueño.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?-preguntó a nadie en particular, en ese momento unos ojos azules como el cielo se abrieron, la rubia bostezo y se desesperezó en silencio para después darse la vuelta, dándose cuenta de que no podía hacerlo, Narumi miró extrañada a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que un brazo le rodeaba la cintura, al ver de quien era este brazo la chica se despego rápidamente arrastrándose hacia atrás como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-¡Sasuke!-exclamó abrazándose a la pierna de su amiga, a la cual le bajo una gota por la frente mientras sonreía nerviosamente.

-¿Ahora te das cuenta Dobe? Hace dos horas que intento huir de tu fuerza bruta-murmuro el Uchiha incorporándose sobre su Futón.

-¿Y porque no me despertaste Teme? ¡Seguro que te querías aprovechar de mí!-dijo dramáticamente mientras restregaba su mejilla contra la pierna de su amiga, el Uchiha simplemente suspiro y se levantó del suelo para encaminarse hacia el baño-Así que no lo niegas ¿He? ¡Pervertido!-exclamó la rubia desde la habitación, Sasuke suspiro una vez más y procedió a lavarse los dientes, a esas horas de la mañana no era persona.

Hinata se dirigió al baño junto con Sasuke arrastrando a Narumi que seguía abrazada a su pierna como si de una pinza se tratara, la Hyuga se lavo los dientes tranquilamente mientras la rubia se soltaba de su pierna y echaba al azabache del baño para poder bañarse tranquilamente.

-Como si tuvieras algo que Sasuke no haya visto ya-comento con malicia fingida.

-¡Oye!...Bueno, es verdad-comento la Uzumaki mientras deslizaba su pijama polar por su cuerpo, una vez completamente desnuda la Uzumaki se metió a la ducha y prendió el grifo.

-SASUKE- el Uchiha rio mientras preparaba el desayuno, había puesto el grifo en agua fría intencionalmente, sabía que la rubia estaría demasiado dormida como para darse cuenta, ella solo atinaba a subir el grifo a esas horas de la mañana. Hinata sonrío, le encantaba quedarse a dormir en la casa de Narumi, se divertía mucho y siempre, siempre terminaba riéndose como una loca desquiciada-¡No tiene ninguna gracia Hinata Hyuga!

-No que va-contesto la ojiblanca riéndose a carcajada limpia.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A pesar de haberse levantado dos horas después de la hora acordada y de tomarse su tiempo mientras desayunaban, se acicalaban y caminaban hacia el campo de entrenamiento su Sensei llegaba tremendamente tarde.

-¡Han pasado dos malditas horas!-gritó Narumi dejándose deslizar por el tronco de un árbol, quedando sentada como consecuencia de esto, la ropa que llevaba le permitía bastante movimiento sin siquiera proponérselo, la Hyuga le había recomendado que se pusiese algo cómodo ya que muy posiblemente hoy tuvieran su primera misión.

Llevaba unos shorts negros ceñidos al cuerpo por encima de la rodilla, unas sandalias ninja convencionales de color negro también, un top naranja que dejaba al aire su ombligo, y una camiseta negra de hombros caídos sobre este llena de pequeños agujeros.

Hinata por otro lado llevaba unas sandalias ninja convencionales de color azul oscuro, unas mallas agujereadas hasta la espinilla, un short gastado de jean azul oscuro que le llegaba hasta la delantera y una prili violeta de la cual solo se le veía la parte de arriba, y una chaqueta blanca con capucha.

Sasuke vestía bastante sencillo ya que no le preocupaba ese tema, llevaba un short negro, una camiseta bastante sencilla con cuello en V negra también, las correas habituales en sus manos y piernas, y las siempre convencionales sandalias ninja negras también, Narumi solía decirle que se veía muy lúgubre y amargado, el Uchiha le contestaba de la misma forma, después de todo ella siempre vestía de negro a excepción de una única prenda naranja, podía ser una camiseta, un short, una muñequera e incluso una coleta o una bincha, pero siempre llevaba algo naranja visible, cuando no lo hacía Sasuke sabía que le ocurría algo. Hinata por el contrario siempre llevaba algo blanco y él mismo solía llevar algo negro, y su siempre presente marca del clan Uchiha, Narumi solía reírse a carcajadas cada noche, cuando el Uchiha se desvelaba cosiendo la marca de su clan en cada una de sus prendas.

-Yo…-la rubia respiro hondo tres veces diciéndose a sí misma que no podía matar a su Sensei el primer día como Gennin, quizá en tres meses…

-Llega tarde Kakashi-Sensei-dijo calmadamente.

-Lo siento chicos, me encontré con una embarazada en la calle y tuve que acompañarla al hospital-se excusó sin más.

-¿Y estuvo 4 horas acompañándola en el hospital?-preguntó la rubia mientras una vena crecía en su frente.

-Es que después de eso me perdí por completo en el sendero de la vida-comento soñadoramente, Narumi apretó sus puños respirando hondo varias veces para después despejar su frente de venas y sonreír.

-¿En serio? ¿Y encontró algo?

-Absolutamente nada

-Qué pena, pero usted tranquilo… ¡Yo le voy a decir lo que encontrara en su sendero hacia el futuro!-exclamo la rubia mientras le saltaba encima a su Sensei, desgraciadamente Sasuke y Hinata la tomaron por los hombros y no le permitieron cometer asesinato contra el desvergonzado que se hacía llamar su Sensei.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de aquella "lamentable" escena el equipo 7 se dirigió a la torre del Hokage donde recibieron su primera misión.

-Esto es muy decepcionante-comentó Hinata mientras pinchaba una lata del rio de Konoha y la metía dentro de la bolsa verde que llevaba en la mano.

-Ciertamente-dijo Sasuke repitiendo la acción de su amiga, Narumi gruño mientras pinchaba tres latas de una sola vez y las metía en su bolsa, lo que tanto había esperado, lo que más anhelaba, su primera misión como ninja oficial de su amada aldea de la hoja era nada más y nada menos que limpiar un rio de la porquería que tiraban los aldeanos.

-Sí serán guarros-murmuro la rubia alzando unos calzoncillos con corazones-Mira esto Sasuke…te quedarían muy bien-comentó sonriendo, la Hyuga le siguió el juego acercando un par de medias a juego que había encontrado entre tanta mugre.

-Pues no te quedarían nada mal

-Aunque les faltan algo…-Hinata y Narumi se miraron atentamente…

-¿Te bordamos el signo del clan o prefieres hacerlo tú?-las dos estallaron en carcajadas mientras el Uchiha refunfuñaba sobre chicas locas y que de malo tenía que un hombre supiera coser.

Mientras ambas se reían y balanceaban los pinchos con los calzoncillos y medias estos volaron hacia atrás cayendo justo sobre la cabeza de su "amado" Sensei.

-Lo sentimos-dijeron las dos chicas mientras reían como unas locas, poco después el ultimo Uchiha se unió a las carcajadas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Bueno, al menos vamos mejorando-comentó Hinata arrancando una mala yerba del césped de su vecino.

-Y tanto-comento el Uchiha.

-¡Esto es un asco!-gruño la rubia.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El Hokage estaba sentado apaciblemente en su despacho, por fin, después de tanto tiempo había podido terminar su montaña de papeleo semanal, estaba tan contento, su agradable secretaria como premio le había permitido tomar su taza favorita de té, Sarutobi Hiruzen olió el dulce aroma de su carísimo té una vez más para después llevárselo a la boca, que pena que nunca llegara a tomárselo.

-¡Jiji! Exijo una misión como la gente-su rubia favorita entro de golpe dándole un manotazo a su mesa después de su exigencia consiguiendo así que el carísimo té del Hokage acabara en su finísima túnica blanca y roja. El hombre suspiro…

-Narumi…toc, toc, adelante puedes entrar-imitó el Hokage-Hola Narumi ¿Cómo estás?

-Déjate de estupideces Jiji, ¡Quiero una misión normal!-el hombre volvió a suspirar, tenía la impresión de que se terminaría quedando sin aire cada vez que veía a la rubia.

-Tú nivel como ninja no te lo permite, recién salieron de la academia-explico el hombre pacientemente.

-Eso lo entiendo Jiji, pero… ¿¡Juntar basura!? ¿¡Arrancar malas yerbas!? ¿¡Atrapar gallinas!? ¿No te parece que…podemos hacer más que eso?-el Hokage suspiro…una vez más.

-Está bien, ahora si no te importa…-el Hokage hizo el amago de quitarse su finísima túnica, estaba quemándose.

-Ya me voy ¡Pervertido!- y después del portazo que dio la rubia el Hokage volvió a suspirar, sí, definitivamente terminaría muriendo asfixiado de tanto suspirar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno, al menos esto era mucho mejor, al menos debían de utilizar sus habilidades ninja, al menos no estaban recogiendo basura o cazando gallinas, al menos…

-¡Oh diablos! ¿A quién quiero engañar? Esto es mucho peor-gritó la rubia.

-Shh…-chitaron Hinata y Sasuke agresivamente.

-Ahora te aguantas Narumi, querías otro tipo de misión, aquí la tienes-dijo Hinata.

-Pero…

-Nada, ¡Cacemos al maldito gato de una buena vez!-ordenó el Uchiha pacientemente, su estrategia no había funcionado, entre los tres habían decidido enviar a Narumi con el Hokage haber si ella podía convencer al hombre de que les mandara una misión como la gente, pero solo habían logrado ascender de "Recogedores de mugre" a "Cazadores de gatos", bueno, al menos eso era mejor que cazar gallinas, las condenadas picaban con todo lo que tenían, picos y uñas largas o garras, o lo que fuera que tuvieran en los dedos de los píes.

-Separémonos, Hina tu a la izquierda, no le dejes escapar, Naru a la derecha, por allí hay un rio, no queremos que el estúpido gato termine ahogándose, yo iré por el medio, cuando lo tenga entre mis brazos daré la señal ¿Entendido?

-Hai-dijeron ambas chicas antes de desaparecer en un flash, ambas eran bastante veloces. Sasuke se puso en posición siguiendo a su presa con su Sharingan encendido, lo había despertado hacía tiempo en uno de sus entrenamientos con sus amigas, pero nunca había dicho nada al respecto, total, a nadie debía importarle lo que el hiciera o dejara de hacer.

Kakashi estaba en la cima de la torre Hokage vigilando a sus alumnos atentamente, mientras leía su preciado Icha Icha claro está, aunque esto no lo había distraído…no de ver las extraordinarias habilidades de sus alumnos.

-Velocidad, Sharingan, técnicas nivel Jounin… ¿Cuál es vuestro verdaderos potencial mis queridos Gennin?-susurro el Hatake guardando por primera vez en su vida su preciado librito para observar a sus alumnos, no debía confiarse, ellos tres ocultaban mucho más de lo que querían enseñar, muchísimo más…

Narumi se coloco en posición sobre la rama de un viejo árbol mientras que Hinata lo hizo detrás de unos matorrales, el Uchiha se acercaba sigilosamente al felino totalmente gris con ojos amarillos, el animal parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia ya que giro su cabeza rápidamente mirando a Sasuke con sus grandes ojos amarillos.

-Vamos, ven aquí minino…-silbó el Uchiha agilizando sus pasos, esto no le sirvió de nada ya que al primer amago de tomarlo, el gato salto sobre Sasuke arañándole el rostro-Maldito animal, ¡A por él Hinata!

La Hyuga no había esperado a la orden, se acerco rápidamente al animal con su Byakugan activado…

-No vas a huir de mí gatito-murmuro adquiriendo su doble personalidad, el gato se detuvo rápidamente y volvió sobre sus pasos dirigiéndose hacia la rubia de ojos azules, la chica ya estaba preparada esperando al felino con sus brazos abiertos.

El gato la observo sobre el árbol e intento esquivarla, pero antes de que lo hiciera la misma chica rubia lo tomo en brazos por detrás, el felino comenzó a resistirse arañándole toda la cara, más a la rubia no le importo el hecho, después de todo no era la real.

-Uff, como se resiste el condenado-comentó la rubia original acercándose a su clon-¿Estás bien clon uno?

-Es un clon Dobe, ¿Crees que siente dolor?-preguntó el Uchiha con burla mientras se acercaba a su amiga siendo seguido por Hinata.

-La verdad es que duele-respondió el clon.

-¡Aja! Ves, yo tenía razón-replico la Uzumaki al Uchiha.

-Sí tienes razón, no había caído en la cuenta de que el clon era una copia tuya, por lo tanto ambas son igual de deformes-murmuro por lo bajo.

-¿Qué dijiste Uchiha bastardo?

-Lo que oíste Uzumaki tetona-la rubia arrugo el rostro

-Teme

-Dobe

-Teme

-Dobe

-Teme, Teme, Teme, Teme

-Dobe, Dobe, Dobe, Dobe, Dobe y mil veces Dobe

-Teme, Teme, Teme, Teme, Teme, Teme, teme, Teme, Teme, Mete, méteteme, metememe… ¿Me?-la rubia comenzó a pronunciar la palabra tan rápido que esta terminó por deformarse, Sasuke la observo hasta el final para después pronunciar la palabra correctamente.

-Dobe deforme

-Teme retrogrado-Sasuke aplaudió sonriendo de lado.

-No sabía que supieras tantas palabras difíciles.

-¿A sí? Acércate que te enseñare mi extenso vocabulario Uchiha bastardo-dijo la rubia alzando los puños, el azabache estaba dispuesto a demostrarle a la rubia que sabía más palabras que ella cuando Hinata se interpuso en su camino deteniendo su "amigable" pelea.

-Basta de estupideces, entreguemos al maldito gato de una buena vez.

-Hai-dijo la rubia con renuncia, el Uchiha asintió conforme y los tres juntos con su Sensei se dirigieron a la torre del Hokage, allí el hombre fumaba su pipa tranquilamente.

-¡Jiji! ¿No dijiste que nos darías una misión como la gente?-protesto la rubia al verle.

-¿Es que no lo fue?

-¡Cazamos un gato!-dijo la rubia como respuesta, el clon de Narumi le entrego el gato a la señora gorda que lo recibió con un apretón cariñoso, justo ahí Hinata, Narumi y Sasuke entendieron porque el gato se había fugado.

-¿No estás conforme con la misión?

-NO y no pienso irme de aquí hasta que me des una misión como la gente-dijo la rubia con determinación sentándose en el suelo, el Hokage suspiro tosiendo a causa del humo que había absorbido de su pipa inesperadamente ¿Qué iba a hacer con esa niña?

-Narumi, debes respetar a tu Hokage y si él te dice que…-su Sensei Iruka quien estaba presente comenzó a gritarle y reclamarle sobre toda la educación que él le había enseñado, pero no pudo continuar ya que el Hokage lo silencio.

-Está bien, si Narumi quiere una misión seria, la va a tener…deben cuidar de una persona hasta que esta llegue a su destino ¿Aceptan?-preguntó el Hokage sonriendo siniestramente.

-Aceptamos-respondió la rubia sin reparar en la sonrisa del líder de la aldea, dos minutos después la rubia se encontraba con un bebé pelinegro en sus brazos-¿Qué significa esto?

-Deben llevar al pequeño Koharu a la aldea a de la Arena.

-Pero… ¿Un bebé?

-Sí, un bebé, deben cuidarlo durante tres largos días…y medio.

-¿Y su madre? ¿No se supone que un bebé debe tener una madre?-preguntó Narumi mientras el bebé en sus brazos tiraba de sus cabellos rubios riéndose encantadoramente, ella nunca había tenido una madre o un padre o alguna persona que la quisiera hasta que conoció a Itachi y más tarde a Sasuke y a Hinata, y a pesar del odio que le tenían los aldeanos ella era feliz porque sabía que habían tres personas que la querían de verdad y eso era más que suficiente por eso peleaba para protegerlas con uñas y dientes.

-Se supones que sí, verán el pequeño Koharu es el hijo de la hija del señor feudal del país del viento.

-¿¡He!? ¿Y qu…e se su…pone que ha…ce a…quí Hokage-sama?-preguntó Hinata extrañada adquiriendo su personalidad tierna y nerviosa.

-Pues su madre tuvo una urgencia en el país de la arena y se fue, y como debía llegar lo antes posible no pudo llevar al bebé, por esto mismo dejó una buena suma de dinero para que alguien se encargara de llevarle a su bebé, esto es una misión de rango C.

-O sea que tenemos que hacer de niñeras-comento el azabache resignado.

-Básicamente-asintió el Hokage mientras el bebé abría sus grandes e inocentes ojos verdes.

Genial, habían pasado de "Cazadores de gatos" a "Niñeros" pensaron los tres, Koharu se llevo un mechón de pelo rubio a la boca llenándolo de babas mientras se reía.

-Eww ¡Mi pelo!, no Koharu, por favor no tires que duele-rogó la rubia, sin embargo el bebé no logro entender las palabras y tiró del mechón aún más fuerte provocando que pequeñas lágrimas escaparan de los ojos de la rubia

-Nooooooo ¿Por qué a nosotros?-se oyó por toda la aldea, el Hokage suspiro nuevamente, si definitivamente moriría asfixiado.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Qué les pareció?

¡Comenten!

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios.

Sé que es una historia algo extraña así que gracias por darle una oportunidad, la verdad es que me daba algo de miedo subirla aquí porque Fanfiction es una de las web's más grandes de Fanfics en todo el mundo y bueno…me daba cosilla.

¡Muchas gracias a todos!


	10. Capitulo nueve: Una misión seria y un be

Hola, soy una nueva escritora (Por favor no sean demasiado crueles conmigo) en esta página y bueno, he decidido subir mi primera historia.

**Primero que nada esta historia también está subida en **_**otra página**_** a nombre de Kirikaze (Que soy yo misma) en el próximo capítulo pondré la advertencia en esa otra página para que nadie piense que es un plagio.**

**Urgente**: Lee las advertencias. Los personajes y escenarios además de algunos acontecimientos de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los he tomado prestados para escribir esta historia.

**Advertencias**: _Lemon_ (No se todavía si pondré el lemon en sí, pero si habrán pequeños y grandes roces, besos y esas cosas) _Occ_ (No lo sé muy bien la verdad, pero Naru es una chica y bueno su personalidad será un poco diferente, al igual que el resto de los personajes, después de todo no sé como reaccionarían los verdaderos, solo Kishimoto-Sama lo sabría) _Cannon_ (No en toda la historia ya que como Naru es una chica pues no será lo mismo, sino sería muy aburrido) y puede que haya más, si no has visto una advertencia que claramente está en esta historia por favor comunícamelo en la mayor brevedad posible.

Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios, siento no haber actualizado antes pero estoy bastante atareada estudiando, gracias por la paciencia.

¡Disfruten de la lectura!

¡Gracias por leer!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Qué hubiera pasado si Naruto fuera una chica?

Todo sería diferente ¿Verdad?

Descubre todo lo que puede pasar con solo cambiar de sexo al personaje principal

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Capitulo nueve:**_ _Una misión seria y un bebé encantador parte I_

-¿Por qué me lo tengo que llevar yo?-preguntó la rubia sosteniendo al pequeño Koharu en sus brazos.

-Porque te ha tomado cariño-respondió Hinata-…bueno a tu pelo-agrego al ver la expresión de desconfianza de su amiga.

-¿Y eso qué? ¡Tú también tienes pelo!

-No es cuestión de pelo Narumi, además yo lo tengo mucho más corto que el tuyo-comento la Hyuga midiendo el largo de su cabello el cual llevaba por encima de los hombros. Sasuke frunció el ceño exasperado y tomo del brazo a la rubia tirando de ella hasta su casa con el bebé en brazos.

-Adiós Hinata.

-Adiós chicos, no hagáis cosas indebidas que hay un niño en casa-dijo la azabache para después romper en carcajadas.

Sasuke y Narumi llegaron al departamento de la segunda sonrojados, cuando Hinata se ponía en plan "Amiga malvada, segunda personalidad: ON" no había quien la parara con sus comentarios…indebidos.

-Bueno…yo haré la comida tu báñalo-dijo Sasuke dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-¿Y porque tengo que bañarlo yo? ¡Jamás en mi vida he bañado a un bebé!-protestó la rubia.

-Tú no sabes cocinar, no querrás intoxicar al pobre infante.

-¡Sasuke!

-¡Es la verdad!-la rubia suspiro y con el bebé en sus brazos se dirigió al baño, pero volvió poco después a la cocina y se sentó en la mesa con el niño en brazos.

-¿Qué haces Dobe? ¿No ibas a bañarlo?

-Iba a hacerlo, pero después caí en la cuenta de que es un bebé y de que suelen ensuciarse mucho mientras comen-comentó la rubia, Koharu alzó su rostro dejando ver sus impresionantes ojos verde esmeralda para sonreírle conciliadoramente a Narumi, la rubia le devolvió la sonrisa sin poder resistirse, era tan encantador.

-Hmp-respondió el azabache volviendo a la cocina para vigilar la comida que había puesto al fuego, la rubia ignoro las acciones de su amigo y se sentó en el sofá de la sala con el niño en brazos, este no había dejado de observarla mientras sonreía.

-¿Estás aburrido pequeño? Eres tan lindo…-murmuro la rubia acariciándole la mejilla al bebé, este tomo uno de los dedos de la rubia y lo apretó mientras la seguía observando atentamente, Narumi empezaba a sentirse un poco intimidada.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sasuke había puesto la comida al fuego y la revolvía mientras silbaba lo primero que se le pasaba por la cabeza, tenía que ir a su casa, debía estar todo lleno de polvo, hacía 3 largos meses que no pasaba por allí.

También debía comprar carne porque ya se les había acabado y a Narumi siempre le vendían la peor calidad al contrario que a él que como era el "último Uchiha" se merecía lo mejor, una estupidez si le preguntaban, a él le daba exactamente igual, pero una carne de lujo por el precio de la barata le salía más en cuenta sobre todo si vivía de su sueldo como Gennin porque no quería gastar "aún" la fortuna que le habían dejado sus padres.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Corre, ven!-gritó Narumi desde el salón, el Uchiha corrió desesperado y preocupado por el estado del niño y de la rubia también, aunque cuando llego allí no encontró lo que esperaba, esperaba ver la escena del caos mismo, pero solo vio a la rubia con la cabeza metida en los pañales del bebé.

-¿Qué haces Dobe?-preguntó con una vena en la frente.

-Se ha hecho caca-exclamó la rubia tapándose la nariz, el Uchiha la observo expectante.

-¿Y? Solo cámbialo.

-¿Yo? Pero…nunca he cambiado a un bebé.

-¿Eres mujer no? A ustedes se les dan bien esas cosas.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Uchiha machista?-el azabache suspiro, mala elección de palabras.

-Quiero decir que…como ustedes…bueno, tú sabes-murmuro entrecortadamente.

-No, la verdad no sé.

-Cámbialo de una maldita vez Dobe.

-Shh…No digas palabrotas-chito la rubia tapándole la boca rápidamente

-Es demasiado pequeño como para aprenderlas-murmuro el Uchiha, la rubia le miró mal y buscó en el bolso que les había dado su Sensei - el cual pertenecía al bebé – unos pañales limpios, lo encontró rápidamente y poso al bebé sobre la mesa, nada más hacerlo los ojos de este se cristalizaron.

-Mm… ¿Qué tienes Koharu? ¿Estás incomodo?

-Dobe no va a contestarte-susurro el Uchiha, la rubia le arranco el pañal al niño y se lo lanzó a Sasuke impactándole directamente en la cara friéndole con la mirada.

-Cállate Sasuke ¡No me estás ayudando!-murmuro mordaz mientras el pañal resbalaba por la cara del Uchiha.

-Uno, dos, tres…hay un bebé-comenzó a contar el Uchiha mientras se dirigía al baño, cuando volvió la rubia tenía al bebé agarrado por las piernas mientras ponía una pequeña manta acolchada sobre la mesa, Narumi deposito al bebé sobre la manta acolchada que había encontrado en el bolso y sacó unas toallas húmedas y una especie de talco.

-Bueno, esto no puede ser tan difícil-murmuro inconsciente del Uchiha que la observaba-veamos, esto tiene que ir así-decía alzando al bebé levemente de las piernas y sacando unas toallas mojadas para limpiarle el culito, Koharu se mantenía en silencio mientras lo cambiaban aunque el niño sentía que estaban tardando más de lo común.

Narumi limpio todo rastro de suciedad del culito del bebé, le puso un poco de talco en el mismo y finalmente procedió a ponerle el pañal, pero antes de que lo hiciera un chorro amarillo tal cual fuente salió de la intimidad del bebé bañándola por completo.

-Ahaa…Koharu no-decía la rubia poniendo el pañal como escudo, el bebé se reía mientras movía las manitos con felicidad.

-¡Dada!

-No dada no, detente-Sasuke ya no lo soporto más y dejó escapar una carcajada de su boca, la rubia giro el rostro mirándolo.

-Deja de reírte como un loco y ven a ayudarme amargado- el Uchiha recupero la compostura y se acercó al niño que al parecer ya había acabado con sus necesidades, que equivocado estaba, a la primera de cambio el bebé comenzó nuevamente a hacerse pis bañando a todo el Uchiha con sus fluidos. Ahora era la rubia la que reía como una loca.

-Bien hecho Koharu-felicitó al bebé quien rio feliz moviendo sus manitos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Narumi y Sasuke habían terminado por fin de cambiar al bebé y de cambiarse ellos mismos, el Uchiha había terminado de hacer la comida así que la sirvió en dos platos y preparo el biberón del bebé, en la lata de la leche en polvo decía claramente como debía hacerlo.

-Veamos…tres cucharadas de leche en polvo-murmuraba mientras la preparaba-…mm agua, debo calentar agua-una vez puesta la cacerola el Uchiha saco un pequeño potecito del bolso del bebé y se lo dio a la rubia.

-¿Qué hago con esto?

-Dáselo al niño Dobe

-Aha…-asintió en acuerdo dándole el pote entero y sin abrir al niño, este lo observo unos minutos y lo dejo caer al suelo, el potecito se rompió ensuciando todo el suelo de la cocina, a Sasuke le creció una vena en la frente.

-De comer Dobe, abres el pote, sacas la cuchara y se la metes en la boca una y otra vez hasta que le veas el fondo-explico paso a paso tomando una cuchara para hacerle la representación.

-Ahaaaa…-la rubia agarro otro potecito y se sentó a la mesa dejando al bebé sentado sobre esta-Di ahaaaa-la vena creció en la frente de Sasuke nuevamente pero disminuyo cuando el bebé dijo "Aha" obedientemente-Muy bien Koharu-chan, ahora di "Muu"-el bebé imito a la rubia nuevamente-ahora "Grrr"- y el bebé procedió sin protestar.

-Do-be, dale la puta comida-ordenó el Uchiha mientras un aura negra lo rodeaba

-Pu…pu…puta-dijo Koharu con esfuerzo

-¡Sasuke! Te dije que no dijeras malas palabras, que las iba a terminar diciendo, todo por tu maldita arrogancia

-Cállate de una vez Dobe, si le dieras de comer como una persona normal no soltaría tacos.

-Si me dejarás en paz lo haría Teme

-Dobe

-Teme

-Pu…puta-siguió el bebé, ambos chicos suspiraron, definitivamente no servían de niñeros.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sasuke seguía calentando la leche en la cocina, Narumi había terminado de darle de comer al niño y se había dirigido al baño para así bañarlo.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado para no espantar al niño y se desvistió primero librándose de la ropa que se le había ensuciado dándole de comer a Koharu, estaba pensando en darse un baño con él, después de esto le saco la ropa al bebé dejándole completamente desnudo, la rubia lloro terriblemente al sacarle el pañal recordando todo el esfuerzo que había hecho para ponérselo.

-Bueno Koharu-chan, ahora nos vamos a bañar porque estamos muy sucios-decía la rubia mientras encendía el grifo con cuidado y regulaba el agua para que esta fuera tibia.

-¡Da!

-Sí, a bañarnos-murmuro la rubia sonriéndole al bebé que se encontraba dentro de la palangana con una toalla como colchón.

-Puta-exclamo el pequeño señalando a la rubia

-No, no digas esa palabra…es caca, nadie es puta, caca palabra fea, fea-decía la rubia poniendo expresión de asco para enfatizar lo dicho

-Caca…puta…fea-la rubia suspiro, lo estaba empeorando. Después de regular el agua a una temperatura constante tomo al bebé y se sumergió en la bañera con este en brazos, el niño respiro hondo aguantando la respiración.

-Haber Koharu, ¿Cómo te bañara tú Mamá?…-se preguntó la rubia mientras observaba como el bebé se acercaba a su pecho y dejaba caer su cabecita en su hombro bostezando-¿Estás cansado? Bueno, nos bañamos, tomamos un biberón y a mimir he…

Narumi levantó al niño y tomo la esponja pasándosela por todo el cuerpo, luego se la pasó ella misma, y se lavo su largo cabello rubio dejando caer algunas gotitas de Shampoo sobre la cabecita llena de cabellos azabaches de Koharu.

-Cierra los ojitos, así…ciérralos-el bebé imito a la rubia y cerro sus grandes ojos verdes para que esta le aclarara el cabello, una vez listo Narumi secó al niño y lo vistió con lo primero que había sacado del bolso del bebé, una pieza entera con manos y pies de un color azul oscuro con un dibujo de un osito marrón, dejó al niño en la palangana sobre la toalla seca que había allí y se vistió rápidamente con su pijama polar y sus pantuflas de conejito-¡Listos!-exclamó tomando al niño, este cabeceo unos segundos y se durmió en el hombro de la rubia-parece que será una noche tranquila-murmuro la rubia acariciando los cabellos del bebé

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Buaaaaaa buaaaaa-unos ojos azules se abrieron en la oscuridad de la noche junto con otros negros como ella misma.

-Sasuke, no llores que no pasa nada Teme, te perdono-murmuro la rubia media dormida

-¡Que no soy yo Dobe!-exclamó el Uchiha zarandeando a la rubia, Narumi despertó de golpe corriendo hacía el pequeño Koharu que se encontraba a unos pasos de ellos dos acomodado sobre el sofá que habían acolchado y asegurado para que pareciera una cuna. La rubia lo tomo entre sus brazos meciéndolo suavemente, pero el bebé seguía llorando escandalosamente despertando a todos los vecinos y a toda Konoha.

-Shh…no pasa nada, duérmete Koharu, Shhh…-intentaba clamarlo la rubia, pero cualquier cosa que digiera no parecía ser de utilidad-Sasuke cántale algo

-Yo no sé cantar Dobe, cántale tú

-¡Que no sé canciones de cuna!

-¡Pues cántale cualquier cosa!-exclamo el Uchiha tapándose los oídos, la rubia dio unas vueltas más por la habitación arroyando al bebé hasta que finalmente decidió cantarle.

(Canción: Monochrome de Haruka Tomatsu)

Mau yuki wa, hoshi no kakera.  
tentai ni te wo nobashite  
ikigau negai kanjiteiru ne  
Subete wa ima monochrome no naka

Sotto koboreta shiroi iki  
tsutaeta katta kotoba no katachi  
kitto nukumori no bun dake  
sora wa honori akaruku natta

Kanashimi ni yureta tsubasa  
kasanariau jyunpaku e  
watashi atta mirai e no yasashii yuuki

Daremo shiranai sekai no  
yoake wo matte iru kodomo  
hikari wo tsurete tabidatsu watashi ni  
hajimaru ashita

Mau yuki wa, hoshi no kakera.  
tentai ni te wo nobashite  
ikigau negai shinjiteiru wo  
Subete wa ima monochrome no naka

Koharu comenzó a disminuir su llanto poco a poco hasta que finalmente terminó por cesarlo completamente, el bebé se quedó mirando a la rubia mientras bostezaba abriendo y cerrando su pequeña boquita.

-Shh…sé que extrañas a tus papas, pero ellos no están aquí ahora así que tendrás que conformarte conmigo y con el Teme Koharu-susurro la rubia besándole la frente al pequeño, el niño tomo uno de los mechones de cabello rubio de Narumi y finalmente, con el mechón firmemente sujetado por su pequeña manita se durmió.

Narumi se dirigió a su cama con el niño en brazos y se acostó sobre ella procurando no aplastar a Koharu con su propio cuerpo, ella también recordaba las noches en las que había llorado sin parar por sus padres, pero estos a diferencia de Koharu no la habían dejado unos días en un lugar desconocido, la habían dejado para siempre porque ni ella misma sabía quiénes eran sus padres y odiaba no saberlo porque…dolía, dolía saber que estaba sola en el mundo sin nadie a quien acudir cuando el dolor le taladraba el pecho agujereándole el corazón.

La rubia abrazo al bebé atrayéndolo hacía si para finalmente caer en un sueño profundo donde se imaginaba una y otra vez como serían sus padres y cuanto la habrían amado.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Qué les pareció?

¡Comenten!

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios.

Sé que es una historia algo extraña así que gracias por darle una oportunidad, la verdad es que me daba algo de miedo subirla aquí porque Fanfiction es una de las web's más grandes de Fanfics en todo el mundo y bueno…me daba cosilla.

¡Muchas gracias a todos!


	11. Capitulo diez: Una misión seria y un beb

Hola, siento muchísimo la tardanza, pero es que he estado liada con el Instituto, los exámenes, trabajos y esas cosas…en verdad lo siento.

**Primero que nada esta historia también está subida en **_**otra página**_** a nombre de Kirikaze (Que soy yo misma) en el próximo capítulo pondré la advertencia en esa otra página para que nadie piense que es un plagio.**

**Urgente**: Lee las advertencias. Los personajes y escenarios además de algunos acontecimientos de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los he tomado prestados para escribir esta historia.

**Advertencias**: _Lemon_ (No se todavía si pondré el lemon en sí, pero si habrán pequeños y grandes roces, besos y esas cosas) _Occ_ (No lo sé muy bien la verdad, pero Naru es una chica y bueno su personalidad será un poco diferente, al igual que el resto de los personajes, después de todo no sé como reaccionarían los verdaderos, solo Kishimoto-Sama lo sabría) _Cannon_ (No en toda la historia ya que como Naru es una chica pues no será lo mismo, sino sería muy aburrido) y puede que haya más, si no has visto una advertencia que claramente está en esta historia por favor comunícamelo en la mayor brevedad posible.

Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios y gracias por la paciencia.

¡Disfruten de la lectura!

¡Gracias por leer!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Qué hubiera pasado si Naruto fuera una chica?

Todo sería diferente ¿Verdad?

Descubre todo lo que puede pasar con solo cambiar de sexo al personaje principal

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Capitulo diez:**_ _Una misión seria y un bebé encantador parte II_

Narumi se levantó temprano esa mañana ¿Extraño, verdad? Pero no le quedó más remedio, no podía seguir durmiendo con los estridentes llantos que soltaba el pequeño Koharu.

-Shh…¿Tienes hambre pequeño? Shh…enseguida viene tu biberón, si Sasuke se apresurara un poco, ¿Me oyes Teme? DATE PRISA-le gritó la rubia.

El Uchiha suspiro apagando la hornalla que había utilizado para hervir el agua y calentar el biberón del niño, definitivamente el día que se casara lo haría con una mujer que supiera cocinar, Ah y con un solo hijo le bastaba y le sobraba.

-Ya voy Dobe-contesto el Uchiha caminando con el biberón caliente en la mano, tenía tanto sueño que iba con los ojos cerrados a ciegas por toda la habitación, si había una cosa que Sasuke Uchiha odiaba era levantarse temprano, lo hacía porque no le quedaba más remedio, pero realmente lo odiaba ya que sus capacidades no estaban tan despiertas como de costumbre y la rubia solía aprovechar para tomarlo desprevenido.

-Aquí tienes-murmuro extendiendo el biberón hacía la rubia, esta se lo arranco bruscamente de las manos y se lo dio al niño quien lo sujeto firmemente con sus manitas mientras chupaba sin descanso la boquilla del mismo.

-Oh ¿Tenías mucha hambre Koharu-chan? Claro…no me extraño, el Teme se tardó una eternidad con tu biberón, hay si yo no estuviera ya habrías muerto de hambre-suspiro dejándose caer sobre el sofá.

-Si yo no estuviera se hubiera muerto de hambre-aclaro el Uchiha en susurros cayendo a un lado de la rubia, ambos observaron un par de minutos el reloj mientras Koharu terminaba su biberón.

-¡Son las 5 de la mañana!-exclamo Narumi dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro del Uchiha-tengo sueño…

-¿Y crees que yo no Dobe?

-Mm…-gimió la rubia cerrando los ojos.

-Hey Dobe…no te duermas… ¡No te duermas en mi hombro!-exclamó, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la ojiazul dormitaba en el hombro del Uchiha respirando suavemente por su boca entreabierta. Sasuke suspiro y después de unos minutos termino por dormirse dejando caer su cabeza sobre la de la rubia, el pequeño Koharu bostezo y poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos durmiéndose por completo en el pecho de la Uzumaki.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hinata Hyuga se levantó temprano aquella mañana, había vuelto a su casa ayer por la noche y su padre simplemente la había observado indiferente y había suspirado, Hinata había apretado los puños guardándose sus palabras groseras, le tenía unas ganas a su padre…vaya que se las tenía, pero ella debía interpretar un papel, no podía delatarse ahora porque cuando Hiashi Hyuga menos se lo esperara se daría cuenta del error que había cometido con su hija mayor y lo lamentaría…vaya que lo lamentaría.

La Hyuga se desesperezó en silencio restregándose los ojos con sus pálidas manos, el sol que entraba por la cortina entreabierta la había desvelado por completo así que se ducho rápidamente y abandonando el frío condominio Hyuga se encaminó a la casa de su mejor amiga.

Llegó cinco minutos después y sin siquiera llamar abrió la puerta con sus llaves, Narumi se las había dado a ella y a Sasuke, se tenían la confianza suficiente como para poseer algo tan privado como las llaves de la casa de cada uno.

Al entrar se encontró una escena que no esperaba ver…era…algo lindo, sí definitivamente lindo, parecían una familia Narumi estaba levemente recostada sobre el sillón con Koharu en brazos, tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Sasuke, el Uchiha tenía su cabeza sobre la de la rubia, ambos parecían bastante relajados y calmados, sus pechos subían y bajaban lentamente, la representación perfecta de la paz y la tranquilidad, que pena que ella fuera el caos en persona.

La Hyuga sonrío maliciosamente y tomando a Koharu entre sus brazos para taparle los oídos exclamó:

-¡BUENOS DÍAS TORTOLOS!-Narumi y Sasuke pegaron un respingo cayendo del sillón y aterrizando sobre sus pobres e inocentes traseros.

-¡HINATA!-gritó la rubia en renuncia sobándose el trasero, el Uchiha le dirigió una mirada asesina antes de levantarse y encaminarse hacia el baño.

-Lo siento, no he podido evitarlo…estabais tan lindos-se disculpo la azabache meciendo al pequeño Koharu, el niño se removió en sus brazos acomodándose en estos.

-Ya…-dijo la rubia dirigiéndose al baño junto con el Uchiha, Hinata a veces era…Hinata, simplemente eso, tenía una personalidad extraña y divertida, siempre hacía lo contrario que haría una persona normal en determinadas situaciones, si le decías que no ella decía que sí, si algo era negro para ella era blanco, si algo salía mal ella se encargaba de que saliera bien, era una persona extraordinaria y Narumi daba gracias a dios todos los días de su vida por haberla conocido.

La rubia entro al baño todavía adormecida, sin darle importancia al sonido de la ducha se cepillo los dientes y se lavó la cara observándose por primera vez - en la mañana - al espejo, y realmente deseo no hacerlo, su cabello rubio estaba todo desordenado, sus ojos azules estaban rojos del sueño que tenía y notaba su piel reseca, necesitaba un baño urgente así que se saco la ropa rápidamente dejándose la interior y se coloco una toalla blanca bastante corta sobre su cuerpo semi-desnudo.

-¿Podrías apurarte adonis? Necesito un baño urgente…

-Pues haber entrado antes Dobe, ahora te aguantas-contesto el Uchiha, la rubia suspiro y sin decir nada más se libró de su toalla y entró en la ducha junto con el azabache- ¡Oye!

-Si no te apuras me duchare contigo, se que tardas una eternidad, eres como un pececito, además no tienes nada que yo no haya visto ya-comentó la rubia dándose la vuelta levemente sonrojada, que no tuviera algo que no haya visto ya no significaba que no le diera vergüenza verle en todo su esplendor…horror, sí horror, esa era la pablara, nada de esplendor, hacia demasiado calor y su mente le jugaba malas pasadas…horror, horror, horror.

-Mira quien fue hablar, ¿Quién se tarda más de tres horas en el baño?

-Yo tengo justificación…-murmuro la rubia tomando el Shampoo para lavarse la cabeza.

-¿A sí? ¿Cuál?-preguntó el Uchiha restregando sus cabellos negros para que el Shampoo actuara sobre su cabeza.

-¡Soy mujer!-exclamó calmadamente mientras cerraba sus ojos azules para que el jabón no entrara en ellos, pero fue demasiado tarde porque las gotas de jabón ya habían traspasado sus parpados-Hay Maldito jabón…

-Haber Dobe…ni siquiera sabes lavarte la cabeza sin hacer estupideces-murmuro el Uchiha tomando el duchero y girando a la rubia para aclararle el rostro con este-No habrás los ojos…

-Claro…como tengo jabón en ellos los voy a abrir ¿Crees que soy estúpida? ¡No contestes!-exclamó nada más hacer la pregunta, el Uchiha sonrío de lado y le aclaro el rostro con cuidado librando sus ojos de las partículas de jabón que habían penetrado en ellos.

-Ya está, ten más cuidado la próxima vez, eres como un niño pequeño-susurro dándole la vuelta para lavarle el cabello.

-¿Se puede saber que haces?

-Este lugar es muy pequeño para los dos, quédate quieta-murmuro el Uchiha asegurándose de lavar bien el largo cabello de la rubia, esta se quedó en silencio sin objetar nada, después de todo el Uchiha tenía razón.

Unos minutos después la rubia estaba lista así que abandono la ducha dejando que el Uchiha se bañara tranquilo.

-¡No te tardes mucho Adonis!-le gritó con una sonrisa.

-¡Cállate sirenita!-la rubia corrió a su habitación con una toalla blanca en el cuerpo, una vez allí abrió su armario para ser engullida por una pila de ropa.

-HINATA-llamó desenredándose de su ropa, la azabache apareció dos segundos después de su gritó con el pequeño Koharu en brazos.

-¿Qué…?-preguntó abatida al ver a su amiga enredada entre ropa, ropa y más ropa.

-¿Qué me pongo?-preguntó la rubia tropezando con unos pantalones y aterrizando sobre un montón de ropa.

-Mm…haber-la Hyuga poso al bebé en la montaña de ropa que había al lado de su amiga y comenzó a revolver hasta encontrar lo que buscaba-Esto…toma póntelo.

-Mm…-dijo Narumi en aprobación librándose de la toalla para ponerse su ropa interior y la ropa que le había dado Hinata, era un enterito de jean azul oscuro con un top naranja por debajo, sus inseparables sandalias ninja azul oscuro también y unas medias agujereadas en sus piernas que empezaban por encima de su espinilla y terminaban antes de llegar a su muslo en su pierna derecha, y en la izquierda empezaban desde su pie y terminaban en su rodilla.

-Te queda muy bien-murmuro Hinata revolviendo la ropa mientras Koharu intentaba desenredarse de un sujetador negro-¿Me prestas esto?

-Sí, toma lo que quieras Hina-contesto Narumi corriendo al baño para peinarse.

La Hyuga selecciono de entre el montón una camiseta bastante holgada de hombro caído de color negro con una espiral blanca en el centro y unos shorts de jean negros con sus convencionales sandalias ninja negras, se coloco una muñequera blanca y dejó su corto cabello suelto como era costumbre.

-Lista, ¿Qué tal estoy enano?-le preguntó al bebé que jugaba en el suelo con la ropa, el niño la miro unos instante y sonrío murmurando palabras ininteligibles-Supongo que eso será un "bien"-murmuro desenredando a Koharu para tomarlo en sus brazos, el niño comenzó a reír moviendo sus manitas de un lado a otro muy contento.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de desayunar y acicalarse por completo los tres Gennin junto al pequeño Koharu se encaminaron hacía la entrada de la aldea con sus mochilas en la mano, como esperaban Kakashi Sensei llegaría tarde así que los tres se sentaron en el suelo suspirando, su Sensei no cambiaria nunca.

La rubia se sentó al estilo indio en el suelo recostándose contra la entrada de la aldea con el pequeño bebé entre sus piernas.

-Pronto verás a tus papás Koharu-chan, ¿Estás contento?

-¡Dada!

-¡Qué bien! ¿Sabes? Te echare de menos, nadie ha ensuciado tanto al Teme como tú

-¡Oye! Que a ti te ensucio más-se defendió el Uchiha, Hinata los observaba girando la cabeza de un lado a otro confundida.

-¿Qué pasó anoche? –preguntó inocentemente.

-No quieras saberlo-contestaron Narumi y Sasuke al unisonó después de un largo suspiro.

-Ahaaa…pero si quiero saberlo, vamos chicos, no sean malos por fa-suplicó la Hyuga adquiriendo otra de sus variadas personalidades, la rubia ante la desesperación de esta procedió a contarle lo que había pasado.

Dos horas después…

-Jajajajaja, ¿Enserio paso eso? Jajaja, No puedo creerlo, sois horribles como niñeros, jajaja-se reía Hinata escandalosamente.

-Pues prueba tú ¿He? A ver qué tal se te da…-murmuro Narumi ofendida, quizá su trabajo como niñera no había sido el mejor, pero al menos el bebé estaba en perfecto estado, sin ningún rasguño y bien alimentado.

Hinata se río un par de minutos más hasta que su Sensei llego caminando tranquilamente con su libro favorito en la mano.

-¿Cuál es el chiste?-preguntó el peligris nada más llegar al ver como Hinata se reía.

-Buenos días Ero-sensei-saludaron ambas Kunoichis con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, Kakashi frunció el ceño observando atentamente a ambas chicas.

-No le veo la gracia chicas ¿El bebé está vivo?

-¡Por supuesto que lo está! ¿Qué clase de niñera cree que soy?-exclamó la Uzumaki alzando al pequeño Koharu, este rio ampliamente en el rostro del Hatake.

Sasuke observaba todo en silencio ya quería empezar con la maldita misión de una buena vez y acabarla también de una buena vez ¿Por qué les daban misiones tan ridículas? ¿No se suponía que ya eran ninjas preparados para todo? ¿No se merecían algo mejor? Según el Hokage no, ¿Y porque no? Porque no estaban listos, ellos habían hecho cosas…cosas que harían sentirse avergonzado a un Chunnin de alto nivel ¿Por qué no podían hacer una misión como la gente entonces? "Porque no estaban listos" el Uchiha suspiro levantándose del suelo al ver como sus compañeras de equipo lo hacían.

-Bueno empecemos de una buena vez-dijo su Sensei-que ya vamos tarde…

-¿¡Y de quien cree que es la culpa!?-exclamaron los tres mientras una vena crecía en sus frentes.

Kakashi ignoro el comentario de sus Gennin y dio el primer paso fuera de la aldea acompañado de estos, dando comienzo a la que sería su primera misión externa, el peligris no dijo nada en todo el camino, solo caminaba tranquilamente leyendo su libro con los sentido alerta, podía parecer una misión fácil, pero no lo era, Koharu era el hijo de la hija del señor feudal del país del viento, lo que quería decir que cualquiera podría querer secuestrarlo para chantajear al señor feudal del país del viento y ellos no podían permitirlo, se suponía que nadie debía saber que ellos transportaban al niño, pero en el mundo ninja todo podía pasar.

El bebé dormitaba en brazos de Hinata con su cabeza sumergida en el hombro de esta, por suerte estaba cansado y se había dormido nada más dar los primeros 20 pasos, Narumi y Sasuke iban delante de la Hyuga discutiendo por cualquier tontería como solían hacer.

El viaje hasta la aldea de la arena sería largo, tres días como mínimo, pero como llevaban un bebé podría ser más largo aún ya que tendrían que hacer varias paradas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El sol se iba ocultando lentamente entre las nubes, el día llegaba a su fin poco a poco mientras el bosque por el que iba el equipo 7 se quedaba en silencio rodeado por la oscuridad.

-Detengámonos-ordenó Kakashi cerrando su libro, los tres Gennin así lo hicieron y armaron el campamento rápidamente sacando sus sacos de dormir y algo para comer…

La rubia abrió su mochila revolviéndola con su mano durante varios segundos cada vez más desesperada comenzó a lanzar todo lo que tenía dentro buscando su preciada comida.

-¡No está!-exclamó lanzando un sobre de comida sintética justo en el rostro del Uchiha, la chica giró su cabeza lentamente observándolo amenazante-¿Dónde está Uchiha secuestrador? ¿Donde lo tienes? ¿Qué hiciste con Ramen-sama?-acusó caminando hacía el responsable de la desaparición de su adorada comida.

-No sé de lo que estás hablando Dobe-respondió el Uchiha tranquilamente mientras le lanzaba la comida sintética y la rubia la esquivaba moviendo su cabeza.

-No te hagas Sasuke, sé que estás celosos de mi querido Ramen sama porque le hago más caso que a ti, ¿¡Que les has hecho!? ¡Devuélvemelo! Sin él yo… ¡Sin él no puedo vivir!-dramatizó cayendo de rodillas al suelo dejando caer un par de lágrimas falsas, el Uchiha ignoro cada parte de su dramatización y le paso a Hinata el biberón de Koharu, esta lo tomo con una sonrisa y se lo dio al niño.

-Ves Koharu…eso les pasa porque tienen muchas ganas de hacerse mimitos, pero como son unos tontos se la pasan peleando-le comentó la Hyuga al niño para después suspirar, esa tensión sexual que tenían sus compañeros la terminaría matando.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A la mañana siguiente el equipo 7 despertó con el estridente llanto del pequeño Koharu clamando por comida, se apresuraron a alimentarlo rápidamente y guardaron sus cosas encaminándose nuevamente hacía la aldea de la arena, lo bueno de hacer misiones exteriores era que su Sensei no podía llegar tarde.

-¿Falta mucho?-preguntó la rubia con los hombros caídos, hacía muchísimo sol y ni siquiera habían llegado al desierto de la arena.

-Sí-le contesto Hinata en el mismo estado de pesadez, ninguna de las dos tenía ganas de nada, Sasuke era quien llevaba a Koharu en brazos, el niño se había dormido hace rato, había estado llorando durante largas horas en brazos de Hinata hasta que Sasuke lo había tomado entre sus brazos, el niño se había dormido al instante con sus manitas aferradas a la ropa del Uchiha.

-Kakashi Sensei creo que tengo una alucinación-murmuro la rubia.

-¿Otra?-preguntó el peligris, era la tercera vez que lo decía, en la primera Narumi había asegurado ver un gran tazón de Ramen y en la segunda un gran lago con un bote de Ramen flotante justo en el medio, la rubia tenía muchísima sed, pero no quería tomarse toda su agua así que daba pequeños sorbos y la guardaba continuamente.

-Si-contesto pesadamente-estoy viendo a una señora gorda con un vaso de agua en la mano, me está saludando, está cada vez más cerca…ya casi la tengo encima ¡Ay!-la rubia choco con su "alucinación" cayendo al suelo totalmente derrotada.

-Creo que no era una alucinación Narumi-murmuro Kakashi observando a la señora gorda, esta tenía un vaso de agua en la mano, estaba recostada contra la caseta de una tienda bebiendo el agua tranquilamente.

La mujer miró mal a la niña que había chocado con ella y frunció el ceño molesta, esos niños ya no tenían ningún respeto por sus mayores.

-Disculpe señora…-dijo la rubia levantándose lentamente.

-¿¡Señora!? ¿¡Cómo que señora mocosa atrevida!?

-Yo…esto lo siento, yo no quería…perdón señora-se disculpo nuevamente, la mujer la miró mal nuevamente mientras una vena crecía en su frente.

-¡Yo no soy señora! Soy una hermosa y joven señorita-dijo enfurecida, Narumi asintió con la cabeza de arriba abajo apuntándose mentalmente el no decir absolutamente nada de su edad a cualquier mujer más vieja que ella.

El equipo 7 aprovecho el puesto tomándose un buen descanso.

Sasuke, Hinata y Narumi cayeron sobre el banco de madera con un ruido sordo, Kakashi suspiro mientras sujetaba a Koharu quien le había tirado su libro a tres metros de distancia.

A él no se le daban muy bien los niños, a decir verdad el se tendría que haber quedado con el bebé la noche anterior, pero…era un desastre para ese tipo de cosas así que cargo a Narumi con el muerto…erm…bebé.

-Bueno, 30 minutos de descanso y emprendemos camino, Hay que llegar al desierto antes de que anochezca.

-Hai Kakashi Sensei

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El descanso les había venido bien a todos ya que habían descansado lo suficiente como para acelerar sus pasos consiguiendo así llegar al desierto en tres cortas horas.

Los ojos de Narumi se cerraban lentamente introduciéndola en un profundo sueño, el día de hoy había sido muy pesado para ella y lo único que quería hacer era tirarse en su mullida cama y dormirse el resto de su vida, aunque la arena del desierto también le valía.

La rubia fue la primera en poner un pie en la arena, estaba caliente, pero también era reconfortante, la rubia suspiro mientras susurraba un:

-Que gustito-justo cuando terminó su afirmación, antes de que el resto del equipo pusiera un pie en la arena la rubia terminó en el suelo con Sasuke encima suyo-¿Qué miarda…?

-Shh…-le susurro Sasuke, Narumi se quedó en completo silencio observando a Hinata quien estaba recostada a su lado, no parecía haber nadie, todo parecía bien hasta que…

-Buaaaa-aquel llanto fue el detonante de todo, la rubia no supo lo que había pasado, no entendía nada, de un momento a otro estaba rodando por el suelo mientras el azabache le rodeaba la cintura, los Kunais se clavaban en la arena a medida que ellos rodaban hasta que finalmente el ultimo kunai llevaba una pequeña nota colgada en el.

-¡Papel explosivo!-exclamó la rubia rodando lo más rápido que podía, aquella escena podría resultar graciosa pero en este momento no lo era porque rodaban por la arena para salvar sus vidas.

En la frontera entre el país del viento y el país del fuego se oyó una gran explosión que salpico el bosque por completo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Narumi suspiro, había estado cerca, muy cerca, ella había creído que su vida acabaría allí mismo, pero había tenido suerte…más o menos.

La explosión de arena había bastado para sepultarla bajo esta y aunque se moviera de un lado a otro no era capaz de desenterrarse.

-Vamos…soy una ninja, algo tan estúpido como esto no puede detenerme-se auto animaba la rubia apoyando sus manos en la arena para impulsarse, pero esto no servía de nada ya que seguía sin hacer ningún avance-Uy maldita arena del demonio ¿Qué te he hecho yo? Sé que soy linda pero no tienes porque mantenerme cautiva, Ayy, no tengo tiempo para estupideces-murmuro contando mentalmente hasta tres consiguiendo por fin desenterrarse por completo, la rubia se puso de pie y busco al Uchiha a su alrededor, pero no lo encontró.

-¡TE…!_-"No es momento para gritar, alguien nos atacaba, alguien sabe que llevamos a Koharu, pero ¿Quien?"_La rubia intentó ocultarse entre la arena cosa que le resulto imposible, podía oír ruidos de pelea a la distancia, alguien estaba luchando, también oía un insistente llanto que no parecía querer detenerse.

-Koharu…-murmuro corriendo hasta el estridente llanto, pero parecía ser demasiado lejos y le llevaría varios minutos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hinata cayó de rodillas al suelo exhausta, ¿Quién mierda era esa gente? Y ¿Por qué no paraban de aparecer más y más personas? La ojiblanca empuño su kunai y lanzó su brazo hacía atrás bruscamente consiguiendo así, matar a un idiota que se había atrevido a acercársele.

-Conoce tu lugar escoria-murmuro alzándose con dos Kunai en cada mano para comenzar a matar personas a diestro y siniestro encajando sus filosas armas en los corazones de sus atacantes, el lugar en donde estaban se llenaba poco a poco de más y más ninjas mediocres que trataban de capturarlos con desespero aunque les resultaba imposible ya que Hinata y Kakashi eran mucho más experimentados que esa bola de debiluchos.

-¿Cuántos más piensan llegar Ero-Sensei?

-No tengo idea, pero si seguimos así…-murmuro Kakashi deshaciéndose de un maleante, no podían seguir combatiendo de esa forma, matando a un enemigo tras otro, eran débiles, pero lentamente empezaban a cansarlos, y con un bebé en brazos como que se le hacía un poco difícil.

Koharu no paraba de llorar sintiéndose en peligro, algo le decía al bebé que nada estaba bien, que algo se estaba escondiendo de ellos, tomándoles el pelo desde la oscuridad, una sombra negra que se deslizaba siendo casi imperceptible.

Narumi llegó agitada al lugar de la pelea para encontrar a sus compañeros combatiendo con…nadie, no había absolutamente nadie al acecho, pero aún así Hinata y Kakashi peleaban como si no hubiera mañana lanzando golpeas al aire.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-Es un Genjutsu-susurro una voz en su oído.

-¡Ahaa! Sasuke teme, ¿Es que me quieres matar?

-Shh…el dueño de ese Genjutsu debe andar cerca, guarda silencio-murmuro el azabache seriamente, la rubia le hizo caso sin rechistar, cuando Sasuke se ponía serio era por algo.

-¿Qué hacemos?-susurro por lo bajo, el Uchiha se quedó en silencio procesando la información sin apartar su mirada de la escena, se suponía que Kakashi debería haber detectado el Genjutsu, pero no era así por lo que quien estuviera realizando la técnica debía ser muy bueno en ese campo, alguien mejor que el Sharingan…no, no podía ser, había algo más ahí, algo que se le escapaba ¿Pero qué?

-¡Sharingan!-exclamó, los ojos del Uchiha se volvieron rojos mientras tres comas aparecían en ellos, enseguida poso su mirada en la escena descubriendo sus temores-…Miarda, lo que me temía

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ellos no están en un Genjutsu…

-¿Qué quieres decir Teme?

-Nosotros lo estamos…

-Eso no…-la rubia no llegó a pronunciar otra palabra ya que de repente Sasuke no estaba, había desaparecido ¿Cómo era eso posible?

"_Genjutsu"_

Estaban en un Genjutsu, sabía que Sasuke conseguiría salir fácilmente con su Sharingan, pero ella…estaba perdida, los Genjutsu se le daban fatal, era su peor campo, ni siquiera recordaba el Jutsu de liberación.

La rubia se alzó sobre sus piernas mirando a su alrededor, aunque no se veía nada, todo estaba oscuro, la negrura invadía cada parte del ambiente dejándola completamente ciega.

-¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó en voz alta, pero nadie respondió, solo sintió como algo filoso penetraba la piel de su brazo haciéndola gemir de dolor-¡Miarda! No veo nada…¿Quien está ahí?

No hubo respuesta…aunque Narumi sentía una respiración en su nuca, alguien estaba a su lado, observándola fríamente, taladrándola con su mirada.

-No te muevas-oyó una voz susurrante mientras una hoja filosa y fría se posicionaba sobre su cuello, Narumi trago lentamente quedándose completamente inmóvil.

-¿Quién eres?

-Cállate rubia, te advierto que no tengo paciencia, no juegues con tu suerte-le susurro la voz apretando el agarre que mantenía en su cuello.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡Maldición! Narumi es terrible en este campo, espero que logre salir…-murmuro el Uchiha mirando a su alrededor con su Sharingan.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es un Uchiha, el último si no me equivoco ¿Verdad?-Sasuke se dio vuelta lentamente descubriendo a un hombre de cabello negro y ojos amarillos, este le miraba amanzánate con una gran sonrisa, no sabía donde se estaba metiendo…

-No te importa escoria.

-Ara…que carácter Uchiha, tendré que castigarte-murmuro alzando una espada con una gruesa y filosa hoja.

-Inténtalo-susurro Sasuke sonriendo escalofriante, por fin lucharía de verdad…lo había estado esperando.

El hombre se abalanzo sobre Sasuke preparado para asestar el golpe sobre la piel del Uchiha, pero antes de que lo hiciera este había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

-No sabía que el último Uchiha era un cobarde-murmuro intentando enfadarlo para que saliera, sabía que todos los Uchiha tenían el orgullo más grande que todo el país del fuego, pero el azabache no hizo caso a sus provocaciones, simplemente sonrío desde la oscuridad deslizándose por la superficie árida como una vil serpiente.

El hombre se coloco en guardia alzando su espada, esperando a que el último de los Uchiha decidiera salir, provocándolo con sus palabras vánales, creyéndose superior, sonriendo con verdadera alegría pensando que Sasuke se escondía de él.

"_Estúpido"_ pensó Sasuke antes de atacar. El hombre no lo vio venir, se vio tan abrumado por los ojos rojos que se alzaban en la oscuridad que no pudo hacer absolutamente nada, solo mirar atentamente aquellos ojos rojos que lo cautivaron desde el primer momento…

Dos minutos después el hombre gritaba retorciéndose en el suelo, suplicando porque alguien le diese fin a su vida, Sasuke tomo la espada del suelo y atravesó al hombre con esta matándolo al instante.

-Tsk, si no sabes dónde te metes, aléjate escoria… ¿Dónde estará Narumi?-murmuro preocupado, eran pocas las veces que la rubia conseguía preocuparlo y esta era una de ellas, pero ahora no tenía tiempo para eso, debía ayudar a su equipo antes de que el cansancio los dejara fuera de juego.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Narumi no sabía cuento tiempo habían estado así, sus piernas le temblaban mientras intentaba mantenerse de pie, pero le era imposible…ya no podía aguantar más.

-¿Quién eres?-se atrevió a preguntar, el hombre no contesto-¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Qué buscas? ¿Acaso…?

-Cállate-respondió el hombre secamente mientras apretaba el kunai contra su cuello, la rubia sonrío levemente y su mirada adquirió un brillo de diversión.

-Que sea Gennin no significa que sea una debilucha ¿Sabes?-comento.

-Tus acciones demuestran todo lo contrario "mocosa"

-Ah, ¿Nunca has oído que las acciones de una persona no definen su personalidad?

-No.

-Bueno…supongo que siempre hay una primera vez para todo-el hombre no la vio venir, ni siquiera supo lo que había ocurrido, pero aquella rubia ya no estaba.

-Jaja…¿De veras creías que me habías atrapado tan fácilmente?-comento desde las sombras estremeciendo al hombre que había pasado de ser el cazador a la presa.

-Sal de una vez maldita mocosa, cuando te encuentre te rebanare los sesos.

-¡Ja! ¿Sabes cómo me llaman en mi aldea?-murmuro escalofriantemente mientras se deslizaba con suavidad por las sombras jugando con la mente de su presa, atrapándola en su juego para después devorarla, la rubia unió sus manos en silencio para después pronunciar con una voz baja casi imperceptible…-Kanashibari no jutsu-el hombre se quedó inmóvil en su lugar comprobando que para su horror no podía moverse un solo centímetro, el sudo comenzó a correr por su cuerpo mientras el miedo tomaba parte en sus acciones, iba a morir, iba a ser asesinado por una niña…por lo que parecía una niña, cerro sus ojos resignado, pero el golpe de gracia jamás llego-Contesta con la verdad o tu muerte será lenta y dolorosa, te torturare hasta que ya no puedas gritar más ni emanar una sola gota de tu asquerosa sangre…¿Qué quieres de nosotros?

El hombre dudo unos segundos, pero finalmente contestó.

-Al niño.

-¿Cómo saben que nosotros lo traemos?

-No lo sé…ninguno de los que estamos aquí lo sabe, solo se nos ordeno venir y atacar.

-¿Quiénes son?

-Somos especialistas en Genjutsu-contesto rápidamente, Narumi le miró atentamente con sus grandes ojos azules, debía asesinarlo, pero ese hombre no parecía una mala persona.

-¿Para qué quieren al niño?

-No lo sé, no sé nada, solo cumplo ordenes-la rubia le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza noqueándolo por completo y lo ato fuertemente con unas sogas mientras lo enterraba en la arena dejándole el suficiente espacio como para respirar.

-Si no sabes dónde te metes no lo hagas-murmuro fríamente observando atentamente como el Genjutsu desaparecía.

Un campo árido se reveló a su alrededor, un campo completamente desierto, la rubia agudizó su oído intentando oír algún sonido que le revelara donde estaban sus compañeros, pero no hubo respuesta…estaba sola y perdida.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La sangre penetró en la arena tiñéndola de un rojo carmín, los únicos en pie respiraban agitados después de haber herido de gravedad a todos los inútiles que se habían atrevido a atacarlos.

-¡Diablos! Hemos perdido demasiado tiempo…-murmuro el Sensei del equipo 7-¿Dónde está Narumi?

-La última vez que la vi fue sumida en un Genjutsu-contesto Sasuke no dejando ver su preocupación.

-¿En dónde?-preguntó Hinata, Sasuke señalo al sur, justo donde se alzaba un sol brillante que quemaba con sus rayos cada forma de vida.

-Habrá que ir a buscarla…-murmuro el azabache.

-No hay tiempo, saben que llevamos a Koharu con nosotros e intuyo que esta no será la última emboscada.

-Pero…-intentó rebatir Hinata, ella no podría abandonar a su amiga.

-Sasuke ves a buscarla, tienes cinco horas para encontrarla y alcanzarnos-ordenó seriamente, el azabache asintió sin quejarse, eran pocas las veces que su Sensei había demostrado seriedad y madurez ante una situación, esto era serio, la vida de Koharu dependía de ellos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡Hay que calor!-gimió Narumi cayendo de rodillas en la arena del desierto, llevaba cerca de tres horas caminando sin rumbo fijo, a ciegas por el inmenso desierto de la arena, sentía tanto calor, su cara estaba roja y la deshidratación comenzaba a afectarle-Por favor Kami-sama, nunca en mi vida te he pedido nada…bueno si te he pedido, pero nunca me los has cumplido, así que por esta vez…te lo suplico, te lo imploro DAME UNA MALDITA SEÑAL-la rubia terminó por tirarse sobre la arena y revolcarse durante varios minutos hasta que su piel terminó por quemarse a causa de la elevada temperatura de la arena.

-Hace tanto calor…tanto…calor-gimió poniéndose de pie para emprender su camino nuevamente-Hasta tengo alucinaciones ya… ¿Qué hace el teme en medio del desierto? ¿Es eso un vestido? No…creo que no-la rubia se acerco a su alucinación y se abrazo a ella cayendo de rodillas al suelo sin soltarla-Ayúdame Teme falso, ya no aguanto este maldito calor.

-Si serás Dobe…

-Sí hasta hablas como el Teme verdadero, Teme falso-dijo alzando su rostro para observarle atentamente…no, no llevaba un vestido…en realidad llevaba la misma ropa que se había puesto antes de salir de casa-Siempre he querido decirte que eres un amargado, un estreñido, un viejo en miniatura y un aburrido, ahora podré ensayar contigo Teme falso.

-Cálmate un…dos…tres, esta alucinando, es el sol…el sol-se auto calmaba el azabache mientras una vena crecía más y más en su frente pálida.

-También eres un pesado y un dramático, pero a pesar de todo eres mi mejor amigo, me gusta verte rezongar por todo…me recuerdas a Itachi-ni-después de pronunciar esa última palabra la rubia se desvaneció completamente a causa de la insolación dejando a un confundido Sasuke ¿Narumi conoció a su hermano? ¿A quién había acabado con todo su clan matando todas sus ilusiones?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hinata revolvió los cabellos negros de Koharu mientras el niño se acurrucaba en su pecho en busca de frío, hacía demasiado calor para un niño tan pequeño.

-¿Falta mucho Ero-Sensei?

-No demasiado y deja de llamarme así Hinata.

-Pero usted es un pervertido ¿Por qué no habría de llamarlo por lo que es?

-Porque es un a falta de respeto y educación-murmuro.

-Siento discrepar, pero no es nadie para hablar de eso…no sabiendo lo que ha elegido de "lectura ligera"-Kakashi no contestó y se adelanto pudiendo ver por fin la entrada a la aldea de la arena, habían pasado por dos emboscadas más antes de llegar a la bendita aldea, todos los ninjas que los habían atacado eran débiles, muy débiles, ninguno había sido capaz de hacerle un solo rasguño a ninguno de los tres-Narumi y Sasuke no han llegado…faltan diez minutos para que finalicen las cinco horas.

-Llegarán…-murmuro Kakashi, confiaba en sus alumnos plenamente, ni siquiera se preocupaba porque sabía que llegarían allí dentro de nada.

Sus esperanzas fueron recompensadas al ver desde lejos una mata de cabello rubio y un poco alejado otra de cabello negro, Sasuke y Narumi se apresuraron a alcanzarlos, pero en ningún momento se dirigieron la palabra…algo había ocurrido.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Qué les pareció?

¡Comenten!

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios.

Sé que es una historia algo extraña así que gracias por darle una oportunidad, la verdad es que me daba algo de miedo subirla aquí porque Fanfiction es una de las web's más grandes de Fanfics en todo el mundo y bueno…me daba cosilla.

¡Muchas gracias a todos!


	12. Capitulo once: Una revelación y una reco

Hola, siento haber tardado tanto, he estado un poco ocupada con el fin de curso.

**Primero que nada esta historia también está subida en **_**otra página**_** a nombre de Kirikaze (Que soy yo misma) en el próximo capítulo pondré la advertencia en esa otra página para que nadie piense que es un plagio.**

**Urgente**: Lee las advertencias. Los personajes y escenarios además de algunos acontecimientos de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los he tomado prestados para escribir esta historia.

**Advertencias**: _Lemon_ (No se todavía si pondré el lemon en sí, pero si habrán pequeños y grandes roces, besos y esas cosas) _Occ_ (No lo sé muy bien la verdad, pero Naru es una chica y bueno su personalidad será un poco diferente, al igual que el resto de los personajes, después de todo no sé como reaccionarían los verdaderos, solo Kishimoto-Sama lo sabría) _Cannon_ (No en toda la historia ya que como Naru es una chica pues no será lo mismo, sino sería muy aburrido) y puede que haya más, si no has visto una advertencia que claramente está en esta historia por favor comunícamelo en la mayor brevedad posible.

Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios y gracias por la paciencia.

¡Disfruten de la lectura!

¡Gracias por leer!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Qué hubiera pasado si Naruto fuera una chica?

Todo sería diferente ¿Verdad?

Descubre todo lo que puede pasar con solo cambiar de sexo al personaje principal

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Capitulo once:**_ _Una revelación y una reconciliación parte I_

Narumi no pronuncio una sola palabra cuando Koharu fue entregado a su madre, se despidió de él en silencio dejándole un beso en su sonrojada mejilla, en el camino de regreso a la aldea no habló con nadie y no se atrevió a mirar a Sasuke a la cara, ¿Qué le diría? El Uchiha le había exigido la verdad, le había preguntado de donde conocía a Itachi, pero ella no había respondido y ahora no le hablaba, no la miraba y ni siquiera le dedicaba una de sus miradas matadoras.

La rubia se sentía mal, sentía una opresión en el pecho y unas terribles ganas de llorar, ahora sí que estaba sola _"Lo siento Itachi, te he fallado"_.

Al llegar a la aldea se dirigió a su casa sin siquiera pasar por la oficina del Hokage, sabía que Sasuke no pararía de insistir y también sabía que tenía que contarle la verdad, pero no era fácil, no era fácil confesarle a tu mejor amigo que la persona que él más odiaba había sido la primera en salvarla de la oscuridad, la primera en ofrecerle una mano cuando se sentía sola y derrotada, la primera en consolarla y susurrarle una y otra vez que no era lo que todo el mundo creía que era…un maldito monstruo.

Se sentó sobre su cama y escondió la cabeza entre sus piernas mientras se abrazaba así misma sollozando en silencio…otra vez estaba sola.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sasuke se comportó fríamente con todo el mundo de camino a su casa, hecho sin ninguna consideración a sus obsesionadas fans y por primera vez en 6 meses entró a su casa, estaba llena de polvo y bastante descuidada, pero no le importó - algo bastante extraño ya que después de todo era un obsesionado por la limpieza -.

-¿De dónde lo conoces Narumi?-susurro librándose del resto de su ropa para encaminarse hacía le baño-¿Por qué Itachi…porque siempre tienes que arruinarlo todo?

El azabache se metió bajo el chorro de agua que escapaba del duchero pensando una y otra vez en la relación que podían tener su hermano y su mejor amiga.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hinata sabía que algo había ocurrido, era la primera vez en toda su vida que Narumi y Sasuke no se dirigían la palabra, ella los había visto enfadados muchas veces, pero jamás habían dejado de hablarse, siempre procuraban expresar cada uno de sus pensamiento insultando al contrario sin una pizca de remordimiento, algo muy grave había pasado…algo que había abierto una profunda grieta en su amistad.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pasaron dos, tres días y nada cambiaba, Narumi y Sasuke seguían sin hablarse, sin mirarse a los ojos, sin siquiera insultarse, y Hinata ya estaba seriamente preocupada.

Los Fans de Narumi y Sasuke también se habían dado cuenta de la falta de miradas y palabras entre sus idolatrados ídolos aprovechando cada oportunidad que tenían para intentar "consolarlos".

Ese día Narumi caminaba cabizbaja por la aldea, se sentía sola sin Sasuke, Hinata era su amiga, pero la ojiblanca se pasaba todo el santo día entrenando y fortaleciendo su cuerpo. Kakashi les había dicho que hoy tenían el día libre ya que era Domingo y siendo fin de semana no habría misiones que completar hasta el día siguiente.

La rubia giro en una esquina y camino hacía una pequeña colina escalándola cuidadosamente para después bajarla y sentarse al pie de esta.

-Te he fallado desastrosamente Itachi, Sasuke ya no me dirige la palabra y lo extraño…lo extraño mucho, ni siquiera me mira, ni siquiera me insulta o golpea, nada…no hace nada y ya no pudo soportarlo más …me siento sola, siento que ya no puedo más, ya no soporto la soledad, el silencio…este dolor se hace cada vez más fuerte, me oprime el pecho y duele…me duele el corazón-susurro la rubia mientras pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro, desde que Sasuke había dejado de hablarle se había dado cuenta de que nunca había estado verdaderamente sola hasta ahora, siempre había tenido a alguien, Sarutobi, Itachi, Hinata…incluso Kakashi, pero sin Sasuke…sin Sasuke se sentía sola, perdida, como si hubiese perdido el rumbo de su vida, como si se hubiera sumergido en un mar de incertidumbre atravesando el abismo.

Sasuke ya no estaba para prohibirle comer Ramen, para prestarle su ropa, para regañarla cuando hacía algo mal o simplemente para molestarla, pero desde que él no estaba, ella ya no quería comer, vestirse o salir de casa, ya no quería nada.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Neji Hyuga había terminado su entrenamiento hacía poco, se había pasado todo el día entrenando con su compañero de equipo Rock Lee, pero cuando su Sensei había llegado y estos dos se habían puesto a elogiar su "poder de la juventud" el ojiblanco había salido corriendo, bien sabía todo el mundo que esos dos juntos eran como una bomba de relojería andante.

El Hyuga se dirigía a paso lento hacía su casa, a decir verdad no tenía ganas de ir allí ¿Para qué? Para observar como su tío lo utilizaba para hacer sentir mal a la inútil de su prima, a él no le interesaban esas cosas, de hecho las odiaba, odiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con su asquerosa familia.

-_Te he fallado desastrosamente Itachi, Sasuke ya no me dirige la palabra y lo extraño…lo extraño mucho, ni siquiera me mira, ni siquiera me insulta o golpea, nada…no hace nada y ya no pudo soportarlo más…me siento sola, siento que ya no puedo más, ya no soporto la soledad, el silencio…este dolor se hace cada vez más fuerte, me oprime el pecho y duele…me duele el corazón_-oyó, el ojiblanco extrañado se dirigió al origen del ruido solo para encontrarse a una chica con una larga cabellera rubia abrazándose a si misma mientras sollozaba en el mayor silencio posible.

Se acercó lentamente y la observo durante unos segundos para después darse cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo era una estupidez ¿Por qué estaba allí observando como esa extraña lloraba? Se giró lentamente dispuesto a marcharse, pero sin darse cuenta piso una pequeña rama que crujió partiéndose a la mitad.

-¿Quién eres tú?-el ojiblanco se tenso por completo y giró su cuerpo lentamente para encontrarse con dos grandes y tristes ojos azules como el cielo mirándole seriamente, intentando aparentar indiferencia.

-Soy Neji Hyuga-respondió el pelilargo. La rubia no dijo nada y enterró su cabeza entre sus rodillas para después susurrar:

-Márchate Neji Hyuga, este lugar ya esta pillado

-Eso mismo iba a hacer-murmuro el Hyuga observándola por última vez, en realidad no entendía porque semejante mujer lloraba, quizá había sufrido un desengaño amoroso, o alguien apreciado para ella había muerto _"Sasuke ya no me dirige la palabra y lo extraño…lo extraño mucho"_ recordó las palabras susurradas, al parecer alguien apreciado para ella había dejado de hablarle, ¿Quien podría ser tan estúpido?... ¿¡Pero que estaba diciendo!? ¿A él que le importaban los problemas de esa chica?

Neji se dispuso a marcharse cuando la chica susurro unas palabras que lo obligaron a quedarse.

-Sería tan fácil acabar con todo este sufrimiento, con este dolor ¿Por qué lo hiciste Itachi? ¿Porque te fuiste? ¿Porque me dejaste sola? Sin ti, y sin Sasuke yo…no puedo, y no quiero vivir

-¿Crees que tienes problemas suficientes como para pensar en la muerte?-le dijo fríamente, la chica le miró en silencio con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas

-Tú no sabes nada de mí…-murmuro Narumi en el mismo tono de voz

-Quizá no sé nada de ti, pero si sé lo que son los problemas y créeme, tú no los tienes

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y que son para ti los "problemas"?-preguntó la rubia desafiante, ¿Quién se creía que era ese chico para venir a interrumpirla en su momento de debilidad?

-¿Quieres saber lo que son verdaderos problemas? ¿Sabes lo que es vivir esclavizado toda tu vida solo porque tu padre nació dos putos segundos tarde? ¿Sabes lo que es eso? ¿Sabes lo que es sentirte solo y débil frente a la persona que debería cuidar de ti, pero que en cambio te utiliza como un arma?- Neji había perdido por completo la razón, no sabía porque le estaba contando eso a aquella chica, las palabras salían de su boca sin que pudiese controlarlas-Todo por un puto destino que no merezco, pero que sin embargo he de seguir en contra de mi voluntad… ¡Los odio! Pero aún sí debo soportarlos, si crees que tienes más problemas que los míos adelante, te escucho…-la rubia respiro hondo varias veces, intentando calmar su creciente enfado, ese chico… la había puesto completamente furiosa, había estado toda la semana aguantando la furia, pero ese chico, Neji Hyuga la haría explotar ahora mismo…

-¿A eso consideras problemas?-murmuro con voz fría observando los ojos blancos del Hyuga- Tú no has vivido el dolor en carne propia, no has experimentado la soledad y el sufrimiento, a ti no te han odiado por algo que no pudiste decidir…TÚ NO TIENES UN PUTO MONSTRUO EN TU INTERIOR-terminó por gritar-Escúchame bien Neji Hyuga, el día en que eso que llamas destino controle mi vida me arrastrare por el suelo que tu pisas, pero mientras tanto seguiré viviendo y decidiendo mi propio camino…-la rubia calló al pronunciar esas palabras, "Su propio camino" su camino ninja, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Estaba compadeciéndose a sí misma como una completa estúpida, perdiendo el tiempo llorando por los rincones en vez de enfrentar sus problemas, la rubia miro al Hyuga a los ojos, justo en ese momento sonrío y se puso de pie, tenía que enfrentar a Sasuke y decirle la verdad aunque ya no la quisiera ver más, aunque doliera enfrentaría su destino, la rubia le dio la espalda al ojiblanco y salió corriendo por la colina no sin antes susurrar un-…Gracias Neji Hyuga

El ojiblanco se quedo observándola en silencio totalmente confundido ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Qué había querido decir la rubia con "Tú no tienes un puto monstruo en tu interior"?

Por alguna extraña razón el frío corazón de Neji Hyuga dio un vuelco y comenzó a latir por primera vez desde que su padre había dado su último suspiro, porque esa chica había dicho que seguiría viviendo y decidiendo su propio camino, su propio destino.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Narumi corría por la aldea saltando por los techos lo más deprisa que podía, necesitaba apresurarse, tenía que decirle a Sasuke la verdad de una buena vez, ya no se callaría.

"_Lo siento Itachi, pero debe saberlo…debe saber que tú fuiste el primero en liberarme de la oscuridad"_

Y con ese pensamiento la rubia cayó inconsciente resbalando por uno de los tejados de las casas y rodando por este golpeando su cabeza contra el duro suelo.

_-Escúchame bien Naru…esta es la última vez que nos vemos-susurro el Uchiha, Narumi se incorporo de pronto observándole._

_-¿Po…porque?_

_-Porque…esta noche masacre a toda mi familia-confesó el Uchiha, la pequeña rubia abrió los ojos en sobremanera_

_-¿Qué hiciste qué…?-preguntó incrédula_

_-Escucha Narumi, no recordarás esta parte de la conversación, pero tienes que saberlo, tengo que decirte la verdad para que algún día, cuando sea el momento más indicado se la digas a Sasuke_

_-¿A…Sasuke?_

_-Sí…la verdad es que el clan Uchiha planeaba una rebelión en contra de la aldea, mi padre era el cabecilla de dicha rebelión, pero yo…siendo un doble espía departe de la aldea informe de esto al tercer Hokage, se hizo una junta del consejo y se votó por la masacre del clan en contra de los deseos del Hokage._

_Poco después cuando me disponía a cumplir mi misión, me encontré con un hombre avaricioso y sediento de poder, deseoso de revivir las llamas de la guerra en Konoha, a cambio del bienestar de la aldea le prometí acabar con el clan que lo había traicionado, con mi propio clan. Esta noche Narumi, esta misma noche masacre a todo mi clan con excepción de mi hermano Sasuke Uchiha, él es más importante para mí que esta aldea, es lo único más importante- la rubia sorprendida le observaba sin saber que decir, Itachi había dado todo por la aldea de la hoja y por la vida de su hermano, absolutamente todo._

_El Uchiha activo su Sharingan y encubrió todos los recuerdos de lo que le había contado a la rubia sellándolos en lo más profundo de su mente._

_-Cuando sea el momento más indicado la verdad se revelara ante tus ojos, quizá para entonces yo ya esté muerto, pero por favor cuéntaselo a Sasuke, dile que era lo más importante para mí, confiésale que lo amaba sobre todas las cosas, ustedes dos son lo más importante para mí, nunca lo olvides Narumi, nunca…_

Una lágrima se deslizo por la mejilla de la ojiazul cayendo sobre las sabanas blancas de la cama donde se encontraba recostada.

-Itachi…-susurro recordando una vez más a su Sensei, amigo y hermano. Ella sabía que había algo más detrás de la muerte de su familia, detrás del asesinato que Itachi había cometido, pero nunca se imagino algo como esto, jamás en la vida imagino que la aldea de la hoja fuera un lugar lleno de corrupciones.

-Veo que has despertado…Dobe

-Sasuke-murmuro la rubia girando la cabeza para encontrarse con su mejor amigo-¿Dónde estoy?

-En mi casa, te encontré inconsciente en medio de la aldea-contesto automáticamente mientras se sentaba a los pies de la cama, lo había pensado durante varios días…de hecho lo había vivido durante varios días y había llegado a la conclusión de que sin Narumi no podía vivir, sin ella se convertiría en una sombra de lo que ahora era, por eso mismo decidió ignorar la relación entre ella e Itachi, aunque fuera algo que de verdad quería saber.

-Sasuke yo…-intentó decir la rubia

-Está bien si no quieres contármelo ahora…te he aceptado aún cuando eras una pesada, te acepte a pesar de saber lo que llevabas en tu interior y te aceptare aunque no quieras contarme la verdad, una verdad que en verdad me gustaría saber-la interrumpió el Uchiha, Narumi giró el rostro en otra dirección, dolida, su cerebro funcionaba a mil por hora, deseaba contárselo pero…

¿Se lo contaba?

¿Le contaba a Sasuke que su venganza no era más que una vil mentira, un engaño planificado para salvar su propia vida?

¿Podría hacerlo?

¿Podría confesarle toda la verdad sin titubear?

¿Podría confesarle que la persona que él más odiaba - su propio hermano - había dado toda su vida, su libertad y sus más anhelados sueños por él?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno, aquí está el quit de la cuestión, necesito vuestra ayuda, la pregunta es fácil:

¿Le cuenta Narumi a Sasuke la verdad o no?

Es vuestra decisión

¡Voten por favor!

¿Verdad o mentira?

¡Gracias por leer, comentar y votar!


	13. Capitulo doce: Una revelación y una reco

Siento muchísimo la tardanza, últimamente la inspiración se me va por el caño, pero a partir de aquí comienza el Cannon.

**Primero que nada esta historia también está subida en **_**otra página**_** a nombre de Kirikaze (Que soy yo misma) en el próximo capítulo pondré la advertencia en esa otra página para que nadie piense que es un plagio.**

**Urgente**: Lee las advertencias. Los personajes y escenarios además de algunos acontecimientos de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los he tomado prestados para escribir esta historia.

**Advertencias**: _Lemon_ (No se todavía si pondré el lemon en sí, pero si habrán pequeños y grandes roces, besos y esas cosas) _Occ_ (No lo sé muy bien la verdad, pero Naru es una chica y bueno su personalidad será un poco diferente, al igual que el resto de los personajes, después de todo no sé como reaccionarían los verdaderos, solo Kishimoto-Sama lo sabría) _Cannon_ (No en toda la historia ya que como Naru es una chica pues no será lo mismo, sino sería muy aburrido) y puede que haya más, si no has visto una advertencia que claramente está en esta historia por favor comunícamelo en la mayor brevedad posible.

Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios y gracias por la paciencia.

¡Disfruten de la lectura!

¡Gracias por leer!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Qué hubiera pasado si Naruto fuera una chica?

Todo sería diferente ¿Verdad?

Descubre todo lo que puede pasar con solo cambiar de sexo al personaje principal

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Capitulo doce:**_ _Una revelación y una reconciliación parte II_

Narumi lo pensó durante varios minutos y finalmente, después de darle mil vueltas al asunto decidió confesarle a Sasuke la verdad, ella no quería que él se convirtiera en un asesino con un solo objetivo, no quería que echara su vida a perder por una estúpida venganza que ni siquiera era cierta, miró atentamente los ojos negros de Sasuke que brillaban en la oscuridad de la habitación y habló.

-Sasuke…yo, tú tienes que saberlo, debes saberlo-susurro, el Uchiha no le apartó la mirada de encima preguntándose que debía saber-Itachi y yo…Itachi…fue la primera persona en liberarme de la oscuridad, él me dio una mano cuando estaba sola y perdida, él fue lo más parecido a un hermano que tuve. Me enseño a defenderme, a reírme de mis tristezas y a disfrutar con mis alegrías, él era todo para mí, absolutamente todo, y entonces aquella noche…

-Masacro a toda mi familia y te abandono…-completo el Uchiha con odio hacía su hermano, ese desgraciado también había hecho sufrir a Narumi ilusionándola falsamente para después abandonarla a su suerte, cada vez lo odiaba más.

-¡No!-exclamó la rubia, las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer de su rostro mientras la impotencia crecía en su interior-Él no me abandono porque quiso, él te amaba Sasuke, él lo dejo todo por ti-le confesó tomando al Uchiha bruscamente por los hombros para que la entendiera-Nada es lo que parece Sasuke, ¿Nunca te preguntaste porque Itachi hizo lo que hizo? ¿Por qué asesino a toda su familia y se marcho?

-¡Nada justifica lo que hizo!-gritó Sasuke liberándose del agarre de la rubia

-LO SÉ, lo sé Sasuke, pero él…lo hizo por ti, solo por ti

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Narumi? No entiendo lo que quieres decirme-preguntó el Uchiha un poco más calmado.

-Sasuke, Itachi…Itachi, no sé como decírtelo… ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo empezar!

-Por el principio-contesto el azabache sentándose a su lado en la cama para observarla atentamente, la rubia se puso de rodillas sobre la cama, las lágrimas se habían secado sobre su rostro levemente bronceado.

-El día en que Itachi se fue de la aldea, fue un 10 de Octubre, tú sabes lo que pasa esos días ¿Verdad?-el ojinegro apretó los puños mordiéndose el labio inferior, por supuesto que sabía que pasaba cada 10 de Octubre, esos aldeanos malditos y resentidos intentaban dañar a Narumi sin éxito por supuesto, él solía encargarse de que fallaran en su cometido.

Ese día, y como cada 10 de Octubre antes de conocerte, Itachi acudió en mi rescate, él vino cubierto de sangre, con su uniforme puesto. Él me confesó lo que había hecho, me confesó que el clan Uchiha planeaba una rebelión contra Konoha y que él era un doble espía…

-¿Qu…qué?

-Me dijo que le había contado al consejo lo que el clan planeaba y que estos después de una votación, y en contra de la voluntad del Tercer Hokage decidieron masacrar al clan por completo, la misión le fue encomendada a Itachi-Sasuke estaba impactado con lo que Narumi le contaba, no sabía si podía creer algo así, después de tanto tiempo odiando a Itachi, después de jurar cada noche que lo mataría de la forma más dolorosa posible, después de tanto dolor, rabia, odio y sufrimiento resultaba que todo lo que él creía no era más que una vil mentira-Antes de masacrar al clan por completo, él se encontró con un hombre deseoso de avivar las llamas de la guerra en Konoha, un hombre avaricioso y sádico lleno de odio y resentimiento hacía su clan natal, hacía el clan Uchiha. Itachi le prometió a ese hombre que ha cambio de la seguridad de la aldea acabaría con el clan que lo había traicionado.

Después de eso asesino a todo el clan Uchiha e hizo que tú le odiaras para que no cometieras ninguna estupidez y fueras tú - la persona que el más quería - el que acabara con su miserable existencia, él te amaba Sasuke y lo dio absolutamente todo por ti.

Aquella noche yo le prometí a Itachi Uchiha que cuidaría de ti y que jamás me apartaría de tu lado aunque tuviera que morir en el intento, poco después te conocí y termine encariñándome contigo de tal manera que no podía respirar sin saber dónde estabas. Sasuke yo…sabes que yo te quiero más que a nadie en el mundo, que eres lo más importante para mí y que jamás quise hacerte ningún daño, siento mucho haberte mentido y haberte ocultado la verdad durante tanto tiempo, pero Itachi oculto el recuerdo de la verdad en lo más profundo de mi mente y justamente afloro cuando iba en tu búsqueda esta tarde. Por favor…te lo suplico, no me odies, no me dejes sola, no podría soportarlo, no sin ti, por favor Sasuke…-el Uchiha se quedó inmóvil ante la confesión de la rubia, su hermano…su hermano había dado su vida por él, y él no había hecho más que odiarlo, que repudiarlo y maldecirlo en su mente sin importarle mientras Itachi sufría su destino, uno peor que la muerte

¿Qué había hecho?

¿Qué diablos había hecho?

Aquella noche, por primera vez en cuatro años Sasuke Uchiha lloró…lloró como un niño pequeño, y Narumi no pudo hacer más que abrazarlo fuertemente brindándole su apoyo incondicional una vez más.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Narumi despertó acompañada aquella mañana, sintiendo unos brazos que la mantenían sujeta contra otro cuerpo como si fuera alguna clase de muñeca, tuvo el impulso y la necesidad de resistirse y liberarse de aquellos brazos que la apresaban, pero al ver el rostro pálido y ojeroso de la persona que la sujetaba se quedo inmóvil contemplándolo en silencio.

Sasuke necesitaba apoyo. Se había enterado de golpe y porrazo que lo que él creía no era más que una mentira. Era normal que se sintiera mal por todos los años de odio que le había dedicado a su hermano, era normal que de repente sintiera resentimiento hacía su familia, sobre todo hacia su padre que había empujado a Itachi a cometer asesinato contra las personas que más quería, era completamente normal…

La rubia estuvo cerca de media hora contemplando al Uchiha hasta que este abrió sus ojos negros como la noche observándola directamente.

-Hola-murmuro Narumi

-Mm…

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó intentando ser amable

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo esté?

-Tu rostro está pálido y ojeroso, tus ojos están rojos del llanto y te aferras a mí como si fuera alguna clase de flotador, además…estás triste, puedo notarlo en tu mirada-contesto la rubia automáticamente intentando levantarse para preparar el desayuno, pero los brazos de Sasuke la apretaron más contra él.

-No te vayas-le dijo con tristeza-si te vas me hundiré, eres lo único que me hace sentir que estoy realmente vivo y despierto, que esto no es una pesadilla-y después de esta confesión la rubia se quedo quieta, dejándose hacer, eran pocas las veces que Sasuke Uchiha actuaba como un niño pequeño, y cuando lo hacía era porque realmente se sentía mal.

Estuvieron cerca de tres horas abrazados y en silencio sobre la cama, contemplando el techo de la habitación, totalmente perdidos en su mente y en sus recuerdos.

_Una pequeña Narumi reía con alegría observando atentamente a su hermano mayor_

_-Eso no es cierto Itachi-ni, ¡El Hokage no es un viejo senil!_

_-No, en realidad se dice que es el ninja más poderoso de la aldea, pero dudo seriamente que pueda siquiera moverse._

_El otro día, estaba custodiándolo en su oficina cuando de repente sentí un ruido, pensé que no era nada, pero repentinamente un feo olor lleno por completo el despacho ¿Sabes que había pasado Naru-chan?_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Se había tirado un cuesco-la rubia estalló en carcajadas junto con su hermano mayor, Itachi era feliz con sola verla contenta, sin rastro de odio o tristeza, como un ser totalmente puro, así era Narumi y así debía ser siempre._

OoOoOoO

_Un pequeño Sasuke de apenas cuatro años lloraba en un pequeño callejón del barrio Uchiha, su papá lo había regañado otra vez porque no sabía hacer nada bien, su papá quería que se pareciera a su hermano, pero él era diferente ¿Por qué no podía entenderlo?_

_¿Por qué no podía entender que Itachi era Itachi y Sasuke, Sasuke?_

_-¡Sasuke!-el pequeño azabache alzo su cabecita observando a la persona que había gritado con sus grandes e inocentes ojos negros._

_-Itachi-nisan-susurro bajando su rostro, quizá el no debería haber nacido, porque no servía para nada, Itachi era el hijo perfecto y un gran ninja, quizá solo debería desaparecer._

_-Sasuke ¿Qué haces aquí? Mamá está muy preocupada por ti-el azabache no contesto y se quedo en silencio sin observar a su hermano-¿Qué te pasa Ototo? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?_

_-Es mejor que no vuelva-susurro el niño-nadie me necesita y papá no me quiere, soy un inútil_

_-¿Qué dices Sasuke? ¿Qué hay de Mamá he? Ella se pondría muy triste si tú te vas-replico Itachi maldiciendo internamente a su padre_

_-Quizá sí, pero solo ella-murmuro el ojinegro con tristeza_

_-¿Y qué hay de mí? Yo te echaría muchísimo de menos enano, sin ti no podría soportar a Papá_

_-Lo superarías_

_-No, no lo haría porque tú Sasuke eres lo más importante para mí-el menor de los Uchiha alzó su cabecita observando por primera vez a su hermano, este le sonrío con cariño y lo tomo entre sus brazos para volver juntos a casa._

OoOoOoO

_El hombre miró a la niña con una furia incontenible y abofeteo su rostro dejando una marca roja sobre este, los ojos de la pequeña se cristalizaron y las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse de ellos sin remedio._

_-Te lo mereces maldito monstruo-dijo fríamente mientras sonreía sádico_

_-¿Po…porqué?-preguntó la pequeña sin parar de llorar_

_-Porque no deberías haber existido nunca zorro inmundo-el hombre extrajo desde su espalda un kunai y lo aventó con fuerza hacía la niña, la rubia cerro sus ojos azules pensando que ese sería su fin, pero el golpe jamás llego._

_-No se atreva a tocarla asqueroso aldeano resentido-la pequeña abrió sus ojitos azules y se sorprendió de ver allí a un hombre - más bien niño - desconocido con el cabello largo y los ojos negros como la noche._

_-¡Apártate Uchiha!_

_-¡Muérete idiota!-y después de pronunciar esto fríamente le lanzó un kunai que atravesó su pierna desgarrando sus músculos-eso fue solo una advertencia asqueroso, vuelva a tocarla y sabrás lo que es el infierno-el hombre salió corriendo e Itachi se acerco a la pequeña componiendo su mejor sonrisa_

_-¿Estás bien?-la niña lo observo desconfiada, pero cuando este le sonrío todo sentimiento negativo desapareció de su pensamiento_

_-¿Quién eres tú?_

_-Soy tu nuevo hermano-contesto el extraño tomándola entre sus brazos, la pequeña de apenas cuatro años se aferro a sus ropajes y se durmió sintiendo su calor_

OoOoOoO

_El color carmesí de la sangre inundaba por completo el barrio Uchiha, el pequeño Sasuke caminó en silencio hacía su casa, temeroso de encontrarse con el autor de tal masacre._

_Con mucho cuidado deslizó la puerta corrediza y corrió hacía su madre quien se desangraba en el suelo._

_-Oka-san-susurro, pero no le sirvió de nada, la mujer ya estaba muerta, giro su cabeza un par de centímetro y observo horrorizado como un hombre oculto entre las sombras atravesaba en el pecho a su padre con una gran Katana matándolo al instante._

_El hombre desencajo el arma del pecho del cuerpo que cayó inerte en el suelo y miró al niño desde la oscuridad, el pequeño Sasuke camino hacia atrás asustado, el hombre lo siguió saliendo de entre las sombras._

_-I…Itachi-susurro con terror-¿Po…porque?_

_-Porque los odio-contesto fríamente con su Katana alzada, Sasuke tenía miedo, pero también estaba furioso y tomando cada gota de valor que le quedaba se lanzó contra su hermano activando su Sharingan inconscientemente aunque esto no le sirvió de nada ya que Itachi lo lanzó hacia atrás estampándolo contra la pared._

_-_Escúchame bien Sasuke, s_i quieres matarme, ódiame, aborréceme y sobrevive como puedas, huye, escapa y aférrate a la vida…y cuando tengas unos ojos como los míos, ven a por mí-el Uchiha mayor desapareció después de haber implantado en su hermano una semilla de odio y venganza en su interior que a la larga terminaría arruinándole la vida._

Sasuke suspiro enterrando su cabeza en el pecho de su mejor amiga, ¿Cómo había podido creer esas palaras después de todo lo que su hermano había hecho por él?

Había sido un tonto, se había dejado llevar por las apariencias sin analizar nada, había creído lo que había visto, y había estado completamente equivocado.

-Soy un tonto-declaro en susurros

-Ya lo sabía-respondió Narumi con cierta gracia

-No me resulta para nada gracioso Dobe

-A mi sí-afirmo Narumi suspirando mientras observaba el techo completamente blanco, Sasuke gruño y se quedó en silencio-Eres un tonto por haber creído lo que viste sin siquiera comprobarlo, eres un tonto por haber dejado que Itachi te engañara, eres un tonto, arrogante y orgulloso, pero aún así eres mi mejor amigo, aún con todos tus defectos te quiero. Cometiste un error Sasuke, pero aún estás a tiempo de remediarlo

-Quizá tengas razón…-murmuro el azabache

-Por supuesto que sí, yo soy Narumi Uzumaki. Mi intuición nunca falla

-¿Enserio? Permíteme dudarlo

-No te lo permito Teme

-Dobe

-Baka

-Usuratonkachi

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola, me supongo que muchos de ustedes se preguntan: ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? Sasuke sabe la verdad y ya no tiene deseos de venganza (Al menos contra su hermano) , esto solo acaba de comenzar y aún queda mucha historia por escribir, y muchas cuestiones por resolver

¿Encontrará Sasuke a Itachi?

¿Se irá con Orochimaru?

¿Tendrá deseos de destruir Konoha?

¿Hinata conseguirá demostrarle a su padre que no es lo que él piensa?

¿Neji retomara su camino o seguirá obsesionado con el destino?

¿Narumi conseguirá hacerse Hokage alguna vez?

¿Narumi y Sasuke le dirán al Hokage que saben la verdad o se quedarán callados?

¿Buscarán a Itachi?

¿Idearan alguna manera de traerlo de vuelta?

Todo eso y mucho más en el próximo capitulo

¡Comienza el Canon!

(Aunque agregare algunas cositas)

**Una cosa:** _**¿Prefieren que narre por completo la misión del país de la ola o que simplemente haga un corto resumen y continúe con los exámenes Chunnin?**_

¡Gracias por leer, comentar y responder a la pregunta anterior!


	14. Capitulo trece: Un nuevo objetivo y un e

Siento muchísimo la tardanza, últimamente la inspiración se me va por el caño, pero a partir de aquí comienza el Cannon.

**Primero que nada esta historia también está subida en **_**otra página**_** a nombre de Kirikaze (Que soy yo misma) en el próximo capítulo pondré la advertencia en esa otra página para que nadie piense que es un plagio.**

**Urgente**: Lee las advertencias. Los personajes y escenarios además de algunos acontecimientos de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los he tomado prestados para escribir esta historia.

**Advertencias**: _Lemon_ (No se todavía si pondré el lemon en sí, pero si habrán pequeños y grandes roces, besos y esas cosas) _Occ_ (No lo sé muy bien la verdad, pero Naru es una chica y bueno su personalidad será un poco diferente, al igual que el resto de los personajes, después de todo no sé como reaccionarían los verdaderos, solo Kishimoto-Sama lo sabría) _Cannon_ (No en toda la historia ya que como Naru es una chica pues no será lo mismo, sino sería muy aburrido) y puede que haya más, si no has visto una advertencia que claramente está en esta historia por favor comunícamelo en la mayor brevedad posible.

Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios y gracias por la paciencia.

¡Disfruten de la lectura!

¡Gracias por leer!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Qué hubiera pasado si Naruto fuera una chica?

Todo sería diferente ¿Verdad?

Descubre todo lo que puede pasar con solo cambiar de sexo al personaje principal

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Capitulo trece:**_ _Un nuevo objetivo y un examen_

Después de la reconciliación entre Narumi y Sasuke las misiones tontas y aburridas volvieron y esta vez con mayor fuerza que nunca.

-¿Enserio debemos destapar un bater? ¿Enserio?-preguntaba Narumi incrédula, habían pasado de niñeros a fontaneros.

Sasuke simplemente suspiraba y Hinata se mantenía callada en un esquina contenta de ver como la vitalidad de sus amigos había vuelto a ser la misma, fuera lo que fuere que les había pasado se había solucionado.

-Que sí Narumi, ¡Destápalo de una vez!-le dijo Kakashi mientras Hinata, Sasuke y él mismo se tapaban la nariz, la rubia se coloco unas pinzas sobre su nariz y comenzó a ejercer presión con sus manos y el destapador. El agua verde comenzó a desbordarse del bater mientras la rubia empujaba fuerte hacía adentro y hacia afuera, pero no había caso, no se destapaba.

-Creo que la cañería está tapada Ero-Sensei-dijo con las pinzas aún en su nariz, Kakashi la ignoro totalmente enfrascado en la lectura de su libro, tan distraído que cuando Narumi le arrebato el libro rápidamente y lo tiro dentro del bater para volver a ejercer presión con el destapador, el seguía con las manos extendidas simulando leer-Ahora si se tapo-murmuro la rubia con una sonrisa.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Jiji, te exijo una misión de verdad, ¡Somos ninjas! ¿No crees que podemos hacer algo mejor que destapar bater's?-gritó la rubia una vez parada frente al Hokage.

-Por lo que veo, ni eso saben hacer-murmuro el Hokage indiferente.

-Pues claro que no, que yo sepa nos entrenaron para matar asesinos, recuperar objetos valiosos o proteger personas, no para destapar bater's, cazar gatos o hacer de niñeras ¡Somos ninjas y exigimos una misión como la gente!

Aquello había sido el detonante, el Hokage harto de los reclamos de la rubia había decidido darles una misión de verdad, una misión que los llevo al país de la ola junto con un constructor de puentes llamado Tazuna. Sasuke, Hinata y Narumi jamás se imaginaron que a raíz de la construcción de un puente se generaría tal problema.

Llegaron a un país pequeño y empobrecido donde mujeres y niños morían de hambre, y la mayoría de los hombres se dedicaban a robar, un lugar donde la esperanza se había desvanecido por completo dejando tras de sí una tristeza sin igual, un lugar donde no había hogar para los héroes.

Fueron atacados en variadas ocasiones, pero lograron salir airosos en cada una de ellas. Los chicos estaban entusiasmados porque después de todo aquello sí que era una misión de verdad, una misión donde lo único que importaba era proteger a Tazuna y asegurarse de que terminara el puente sin interrupciones. Variados fueron los obstáculos pero finalmente, después de tantas luchas y peleas lograron terminar el bendito puente no sin la muerte de Gatou, un horrible hombre que robaba el dinero de los aldeanos con sus elevados precios.

Narumi sin embargo había aprendido una lección "Todos somos personas y merecemos ser tratados como tal, que seamos ninjas no significa que seamos simples herramientas en manos de una gran aldea" la muerte de Haku y Zabuza le había dejado una gran y valiosa lección que nunca olvidaría.

Abandonaron la aldea siendo héroes, los primeros héroes después de muchos años y dejando tras de sí un legado, un gran puente con el nombre de las personas que se encargaron de proteger a cada uno de los constructores.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sasuke había aprendido a dejar sus sentimientos de lado cuando de una misión se trataba, pero…cuando el trabajo terminaba su cabeza se llenaba de recuerdos de su hermano, tanto felices como tristes y dolorosos, y la única que podía ayudarlo en esos momentos era Narumi

-¡No puedes vivir culpándote eternamente Teme! Todos cometemos errores, y tú, por suerte estás a tiempo de remediarlos-le decía la rubia exasperada mientras dibujaba círculos con su dedo en su espalda. Nada más llegar a casa el Uchiha se había derrumbado cayendo en una terrible depresión, la rubia intentaba animarlo, pero nada funcionaba, Sasuke simplemente había suspirado y se había recostado sobre su regazo murmurando el nombre de su hermano una y otra vez.

El azabache era consciente de que estaba haciendo el ridículo, Narumi era la única que lo había visto en su estado depresivo, y francamente le molestaba, él no era débil pero estaba dando esa apariencia…todo por culpa de quien fuera que le hubiese ordenado a Itachi masacrar al clan Uchiha.

-¡Eso es!-exclamo el ojinegro incorporándose de golpe en el sofá

-¿El qué?-preguntó la rubia aprovechando la distracción del Uchiha para caminar hacía la cocina.

-¿No te das cuenta? Alguien le ordeno a Itachi que masacrara a mi clan

-Sí-dijo la rubia untando mantequilla en una tostada.

-Y ese alguien provoco que odiara a mi hermano, así que lo que tengo que hacer es…

-Comer algo porque empiezas a delirar

-¡No! Matar a ese infeliz malnacido que arruino mi vida y la de mi hermano. Pero no se cómo encontrarlo, eso paso hace cuatro años y quien sea el miembro del consejo que lo haya ordenado no lo confesará

-O quizá sí-murmuro la rubia concentrada en masticar su tostada

-Claro…-dijo el Uchiha con sarcasmo-le podemos decir "Disculpa pero tú le ordenaste a mi hermano que masacrara a todo mi clan"

-Pues sí

-¡Narumi!

-¿Qué?

-No eres más Dobe porque no te entrenas

-Y tú eres un alma en pena, me tienes harta con tu depresión así que si buscar al responsable de la masacre de tu clan te devuelve tu usual amargura te ayudaré

-En ese caso…ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer-murmuro Sasuke con seriedad

-Hai-contesto la rubia, por supuesto que lo sabía, ella debía buscar información, ella debía encontrar al culpable y a juzgar por la gran cantidad de miembros que conformaban el consejo de la aldea no sería para nada sencillo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hinata pateo con rabia un árbol y gruño dejándose caer al suelo de rodillas, lo odiaba…odiaba a su estúpido padre. Odiaba que la menospreciara de esa manera, como si ella no valiera nada, como si solo fuera una parte de la decoración…odiaba que su padre la ignorara permanentemente.

-A juzgar por el pobre árbol deduzco que llevas mucha rabia en tu interior-la Hyuga gruño una vez más lanzando un Kunai sin siquiera mirar al fisgón que había interrumpido su momento de desahogo-¡Oye!

-Vete fisgón-murmuro con resentimiento.

-Vaya, vaya ¿Quién hubiera pensado que la dulce Hinata tenía un lado oscuro? He descubierto tu secreto.

-Cállate Kiba, no tiene ninguna gracia-dijo la Hyuga sentándose sobre el tocón de un árbol, un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos negros cual felino salió desde las sombras con una sonrisa torcida y un pequeño perro blanco entre sus brazos.

-Haber ¿Que ha hecho ahora el imbécil de tu padre?

-¿Desde cuándo eres mi psicólogo?

-Desde que tengo memoria así que confiesa, déjalo salir…

-Ese…engendro que se hace llamar mi padre me humillo delante de todo el clan, como me hubiera gustado darle una paliza, pero aún no es el momento…-explico la Hyuga con rabia, ¿Desde cuándo un padre obligaba a su hija a luchar con alguien que es mucho mayor y experimentado que ella? Ella lo podría haber derrotado de un solo golpe, pero aún no quería desvelar su secreto, no era el momento y además ella se lo había prometido a Narumi y Sasuke.

-Bueno, tú sabes cómo es él, pero algún día, estoy seguro de que se arrepentirá de todo lo que te ha hecho a ti, y al resto de su clan.

-Por supuesto que se arrepentirá-dijo la azabache fríamente- nos utiliza como armas, nos pone en contra de los nuestros y nos trata como si no valiéramos nada, y cuando un arma no funciona simplemente la quiebra, quiebra su alma humillándola hasta que ya no puede soportarlo más, pero yo no caeré en su juego, no me dejare ganar por Hiashi Hyuga, jamás en la vida.

-¡Así se habla Hina! ¿Entrenamos o qué? Estoy seguro de que esta vez te ganaré.

-Dijiste lo mismo hace cinco años y sigues perdiendo.

-Esta vez será diferente-contesto sonriendo ampliamente, la Hyuga se levantó del tocón en el que estaba sentada y se coloco en medio de cinco árboles que la rodeaban.

-Vamos Akamaru-exclamo el Inuzuka soltando a su perro, este se transformo en él mismo gruñendo fieramente contra la Hyuga, Hinata alzo sus manos preparada para luchar. Ella y Kiba entrenaban juntos desde que ambos tenían cinco años, una vez se habían encontrado por casualidad en el bosque y se habían hecho amigos, ellos se contaban sus problemas y los superaban juntos, eran como una especie de psicólogo del contrario, se confesaban cosas que ni siquiera sus mejores amigos sabían.

Confesar los secretos que guardaban con tanta fiereza los liberaba de tal manera, sobre todo teniendo la seguridad de que nadie los revelaría, ambos confiaban completamente en el contrario.

Hinata sonrío de lado y detuvo el ataque de Akamaru lanzándolo contra un árbol, Kiba apareció de la nada asestando un golpe en la pierna izquierda de la Hyuga, esta tomo la pierna del Inuzuka y tiró de ella atrayéndolo hacía él.

-Oh no, esta vez no-murmuro el pelimarrón dando un giro de ciento ochenta grados, Hinata saltó sobre él y se coloco detrás con un Kunai en su cuello.

-Creo que he vuelto a ganar.

-Yo creo que no-susurro Kiba colocando uno de sus pies detrás del de Hinata y tirando de él, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo Kiba sobre Hinata-Victoria.

-Que te lo crees tú.

-Oh vamos, he ganado Hina-chan, acéptalo-dijo infantilmente el Inuzuka observando atentamente los ojos perlados de Hinata, esta se quedó en silencio observándolo.

¿Por qué su corazón latía como si quisiera escaparse de su pecho?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡Llega tarde! Otra vez-gruño Narumi sentada contra un poste de madera.

-¿De qué te sorprendes? Si sabes que siempre es así-murmuro Sasuke en respuesta.

-Te juro que voy a quemarle todos sus libros sucios y asquerosos-amenazó poniéndose de pie-¿Te encuentras bien Hina?-preguntó a su amiga que llevaba bastante tiempo ausente, la Hyuga no contesto-Hinata-llamó Narumi, pero la azabache seguía totalmente ausente mirando las nubes como si fueran lo más interesante de este mundo-¡HINATA!-le gritó en el oído.

-¿QUÉ?

-¿Qué si estás bien? Llevas cerca de dos horas mirando las nubes.

-Sí, estoy bien-contesto suspirando audiblemente.

-A ti te pasa algo-murmuro Narumi-¿Qué podrá ser?

-¡No me pasa nada!

-¿Tu padre te dijo algo? Lo mató, te juró que lo mató.

-No me dijo nada Narumi, te digo que no me pasa nada.

-Oh…entonces solo queda una opción-susurro con diversión-¿Te gusta alguien?-como toda respuesta la Hyuga se sonrojo hasta las orejas-¡Te gusta alguien!

-¡No es cierto!

-Haber… ¿Quien puede ser? Shino.

-No me gusta nadie.

-Mm…Shikamaru.

-Te estoy diciendo que no…

-Kiba-la Hyuga adquirió un tono aún más rojo y Narumi río contenta-Te gusta Kiba, te gusta Kiba-comenzó a cantar infantilmente.

-Y a ti te gusta Sasuke-sentenció la Hyuga consiguiendo que Narumi la mirara mal aunque con un pequeño sonrojo.

-Oi…a mi no me metan-murmuro el azabache quien estaba sentado tranquilamente sobre un poste de madera.

-¡A mí no me gusta el Teme!

-¿A no? ¿Y entonces porque te sonrojas?

-¡Yo no me sonrojo! ¡No me gusta Sasuke!

-Pues tú eres su novia bonita.

-Sabes porque…

-¿Y esa tensión sexual entre ustedes dos que provoca que se estén pelando a cada rato no te dice nada? Te gusta Sasuke… ¡Acéptalo!

-No voy a aceptar algo que no es cierto…a ti te gusta Kiba y a mí no me gusta nadie.

-Seguro que os habéis besado y más de una vez-siguió hablando la Hyuga sin oír lo que su amiga decía, Narumi se sonrojo casi imperceptiblemente y Sasuke giró el rostro apartando la mirada levemente sonrojado.

-¡No es cierto!

-¡Si que lo es! No me mientas que os besasteis en la clase antes de graduarnos, tengo pruebas-dijo alzando una foto en donde Narumi y Sasuke se besaban apasionadamente. La rubia sintió como le subían los colores, y Sasuke…Sasuke apuñalo la foto con un Kunai-Tengo más, de hecho el club de Fan SasuNaru tiene muchísimas más.

-¿C…Club de Fan?-balbucearon al unisonó.

-Exacto, tenéis un club de Fans de vuestra pareja, y…os vigilan las 24 horas del día…mirad esto-Hinata sacó otra foto, aunque en esta Sasuke y Narumi estaban en casa de la segunda abrazados sobre la cama.

-Me siento observada Teme.

-Yo también.

-Yo…siento la tardanza chicos.

-¿Qué fue esta vez Sensei? Un gato, una embarazada, el camino de la vida…-preguntó Hinata, sus amigos estaban demasiado impactados al descubrir que un grupo de locas los observaba a todas horas.

-No, esta vez tengo verdaderos motivos para llegar tarde.

-Aja…Así que admite que sus otros motivos eran excusas baratas.

-Yo no he dicho eso Hinata-dijo el peliblanco-Narumi, Sasuke, Hinata…estoy tan orgulloso de vosotros tres mis queridos alumnos.

-¿Qué hemos hecho?-preguntaron los tres al unisonó.

-Darme la mayor alegría de mi vida…

-Vaya al grano.

-Está bien, está bien…os he apuntado a los exámenes chunin-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Hinata casi pudo sentir un rugido en su interior, por fin…después de tanto fingir podría demostrarle a su padre, y a todo su clan que ella no era ninguna debilucha, esta era la oportunidad que tanto había esperado y la iba a aprovechar.

Narumi sonrío abiertamente dejando escapar un "Sí" de su boca, ella había descubierto su camino ninja en su última misión, y deseaba ponerlo en marcha porque ella jamás se rendiría, pasara lo que pasara, siempre seguiría hacia adelante porque ese era su camino ninja.

Sasuke no mostro ninguna expresión en su rostro, tenía la sensación de que aquello solo lo retrasaría, pero también lo ayudaría a hacerse más fuerte para así poder destruir a quien arruino su vida y la de su hermano.

Los tres sintieron algo removerse en su interior, algo extraño que lo único que les causo fue preocupación ¿Por qué sentían un mal presentimiento? Después de todo…eso era lo que habían estado esperando…una prueba para demostrar que eran los mejores, para demostrarle a todo el mundo que se habían equivocado con ellos, pero aquella sensación no les dejaba estar tranquilos, algo malo…muy malo iba a ocurrir, algo que cambiaría sus vidas tal y como la conocían.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola, este es el último capítulo antes de que comience con el Cannon

¡Gracias por leer y comentar!


End file.
